El amor puede ser incomprensible
by jennifer1997
Summary: El odio y el amor, la línea que los divide no parece gruesa. Nuestros heroes van a la secundaria, aparece una chica con la que Takuya al principio no se lleva muy bien ¿Sera que el tiempo los volvera amigos o quizas algo mas...? Capi 13 up!
1. Capitulo 1

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 1: Accidente con la nueva**_

Parece que fue ayer que salvamos un mundo muy raro pero divertido y lleno de aventuras llamado digimundo, que nos podíamos transformas en una rara especie de criaturas llamadas digimons, que yo un niño común y corriente hasta hace poco era el guerrero legendario del fuego Agunimon había pasado 2 años desde que mis aventuras se terminaron pero permanecí en contacto con los amigos que allí hice y parece como si nada nunca hubiera sucedido, tuve mucha suerte de tres de mis amigos estudiaran conmigo, dos de ellos en el mismo salón que yo.

¡¡Rayos!! Odio cuando esto me pasa – dijo molesto un chico esbelto, el pelo castaño alborotado, los ojos castaños, piel morena, vestido por el uniforme de su escuela: camisa blanca manga corta, un suéter sin mangas azul oscuro, un pantalón gris, medias blancas, zapatos deportivos blancos y un bolso gris (N/A en otras palabras es Takuya).

Me pregunto como me ira en esta escuela nueva – se pregunto así misma una chica de pelo de color castaño claro hasta los hombros, ojos morados, piel clara, vestida por un uniforme parecido al de Takuya: una camisa blanca manga corta, un suéter sin mangas azul oscuro, un lazo azul claro en el cuello, una falda corta gris, medias blancas, zapatillas negras y un bolso blanco con lunares rosa claro.

Takuya iba corriendo a toda velocidad por que como en el es normal se había quedado dormido. Era su primer día en la secundaria y no podía llegar tarde pero iba tan rápido que no tardo en llevarse a alguien por delante.

Eso me dolió – dijo la chica abriendo los ojos que cerro del impacto.

¿Qué me paso? – se pregunto Takuya haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos se sonrojaron al ve que habían terminado en una posición bastante incomoda. Takuya estaba encima de ella, el nunca tubo la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de una chica y ella era muy hermosa empezó a observarla con detenimiento y se puso muy rojo al ver que por accidente su lazo se desato y su camisa estaba un poco abierta y la chica al darse cuanta de que estaba mirando se lo quito de encima de un empujón.

¡Fíjate por donde vas chico pervertido! – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba muy furiosa.

¡No me llames así! – dijo Takuya molesto.

¿Y como se supone que llame a un chico que miraba mi camisa así? – pregunto la chica molesta mientras se arreglaba.

Lo que paso fue un accidente – se apresuro Takuya a defenderse.

Si y supongo que el echo de que te quedaras mirándome también fue un accidente – dijo la chica con sarcasmo y Takuya no respondió – ves que tengo razón – dijo con superioridad.

Como fastidias – dijo Takuya recogiendo sus cosas.

Eres insoportable – dijo la chica agarrando su bolso.

¿Por qué me sigues, no que soy insoportable? – pregunto Takuya al ver que la chica iba un poco mas atrás que el.

No será más bien que voy en la misma dirección – dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

¿También eres una estudiante de la secundaria Rinzai? – pregunto Takuya pidiéndole a Dios que dijera que no.

Si, así que por desgracia para mi te tendré que ver todo los días, solo espero que al menos no seamos del mismo salón – dijo la chica y Takuya deseaba lo mismo al llegar se separaron Takuya a su salón (N/A de 7° grado o 1° año como dicen algunos o como ustedes prefieran) y la chica a la oficina del director.

Hola Takuya buenos días – dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel clara, con el uniforme(N/A siendo breve Kouichi)

Buenos días Takuya – dijo una chica de pelo rubio sujetado en una coleta, ojos verdes, piel clara, con el uniforme (N/A ¿No esta difícil o si? Es Zoe)

Hola a todos – dijo Takuya aun molesto.

¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto Zoe.

¿Cierto, que te pasa? – pregunto Kouichi.

Es que tuve un problema con una chica nueva hace un rato – explico Takuya.

¿Qué clase de problema? – pregunto Zoe.

Realmente no quisiera hablar de ello – dijo Takuya.

Bueno… como quieras – dijo Zoe y entro la maestra.

Buenos días – dijo la maestra.

Buenos días profesora – dijeron todos los alumnos

Hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante – dijo la maestra y a Takuya se le erizo la piel.

_Espero que no sea… _–pensó Takuya pero sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Soy Shiori Akimoto, espero poder llevarme bien con todos – dijo la chica.

Te sentaras al lado de Orimoto – dijo la maestra y Zoe levanto la mano, ella se fue a sentar donde le indicaron.

Hola soy Izumi Orimoto pero mejor llámame Zoe – dijo Zoe.

Hola, es un gusto – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que Takuya la miraba con frialdad.

_**Al recreo**_

Zoe ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? – pregunto la chica.

Si, claro – dijo Zoe y ambas empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas.

¿Qué tanto le vez? – pregunto un chico de pelo castaño claro alborotado, ojos negros, piel clara, con el uniforme (N/A un Junpei o J.P delgado)

No as apartado tu vista de ella ¿Acaso te gusta? – pregunto Kouichi.

¡No! Ella es la chica con la que tuve el problema – dijo Takuya molesto.

No te tongas así – dijo J.P

Además nunca nos dijiste que tipo de problema tuviste – dijo Kouichi.

Y tampoco pienso contarles – dijo Takuya.

Con que… - empezó Kouichi.

No quieres decirnos – dijo J.P y ambos empezaron a hacerles cosquillas a Takuya este comenzó a reírse sin control.

Jajaja… esta bien….jajaja… les diré… jajaja – dijo Takuya riéndose.

Excelente habla – ordeno J.P

_**Fin del primer capitulo**_

Abra continuación siempre y cuando allá Review hasta pronto.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 2: Un aviso y una prueba de valor**_

Una vez que Takuya les conto lo sucedido tanto J.P como Kouichi se quedaron con la boca abierta, al principio la historia era común el se quedo dormido y de camino a la escuela venia corriendo pero llevarse a una chica y de paso aprovecharse de la situación.

Entiendo, pero no veo por que estar molesto con ella si la culpa fue tuya – dijo Kouichi.

Si no hicieras de vago quizás no te pasaría esto – dijo J.P

¿Están conmigo o en mi contra? – pregunto Takuya.

Yo solo pienso que deberías de tener más cuidado – dijo Kouichi.

No molestes – dijo Takuya.

De acuerdo Sr. Sensible – dijo J.P en tono burlón.

¡Ya no molesten! – ordeno Takuya enfadado.

_**Con las chicas.**_

¿Me presentas a tus amigos? – pregunto Shiori.

Claro que si – dijo Zoe y la tomo del brazo llevándola hacia donde estaban los chicos - Hola

Hola – dijeron todos menos Takuya que estaba echado y con los ojos cerrados pero estaba escuchando todo lo que decían.

Bueno vinimos por que ella quería conocerlos – dijo Zoe.

En ese caso yo soy Junpei Shibayama pero suelen llamarme J.P – dijo J.P señalándose así mismo

Yo soy Kouichi Kimura – dijo Kouichi – _seguro que cuando se vean Takuya y Shiori armaran un escándalo _– pensó.

Y yo soy… - Takuya abrió los ojos y estaba apunto de presentarse cuando vio de quien se trataba.

¡¡¡Tu!!! – gritaron Takuya y Shiori al reconocerse.

_Ahí esta, tal y como lo supuse _– pensó Kouichi.

¿Ya se conocían? – pregunto Zoe inocentemente ya que no lo sabia.

Claro que si, el fue el chico que me atropello cuando venia para acá – dijo Shiori molesta.

Fue un accidente ya supéralo – dijo Takuya.

Mentira seguramente lo hiciste apropósito – dijo Shiori.

Jamás haría eso por que quisiera – dijo Takuya.

¿Cómo se supone que confié en ti? – pregunto Shiori.

Como no me importa pero digo la verdad – dijo Takuya.

Si claro y me lo creí – dijo Shiori sarcásticamente.

Que lo creas o no, no es mi problema – dijo Takuya.

¡Idiota! - le insulto Shiori molesta.

¡Malpensada! – insulto Takuya furioso ambos se veían a los ojos con una mirada que daba terror y sus amigos comenzaron a pensar que esto acabaría en una pelea pero por suerte sonó la campana así que volvieron al salón.

Hay un aviso que tengo que darles, habrá una concurso que pondrá a prueba sus habilidades de supervivencia y valor – dijo la maestra

¿Qué clase de concurso? – pregunto Kouichi.

Bueno estoy muy segura de que conocen las pruebas de valor pero esta será un poco diferente aunque para hacerlo mas interesante tendrán que averiguar por si mismo que tiene de diferente – dijo la maestra y todo asintieron - va a hacerse en equipos de 2 integrantes conformados por un chico y una chica así que pongan mucha atención – dijo tomando una lista.

_A mi me da igual con quien sea siempre y cuando no me toque con esa tonta _- pensó Takuya que no prestaba atención si no cuando escucho su nombre.

Takuya Kanbara y Shiori Akimoto – dijo la maestra.

¡¡¡Que!!! – gritaron los mencionados.

¿¡Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que "esa"!? – pregunto Takuya.

¿A quien le llamas "esa"? – pregunto Shiori furiosa.

¿Pues a quien mas? A ti – dijo Takuya.

Cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres ver mis puños en tu cara – amenazo Shiori.

Si estoy tan asustado – dijo Takuya con sarcasmo – me gustaría ver que lo intentes – desafío.

¡¡Suficiente!! Los 2 al corredor ahora – ordeno la maestra y ambos salieron.

No sabes cuanto te detesto en este momento – dijo Takuya.

No tanto como yo – dijo Shiori.

¡¡Ya cállense los 2!! – dijo la maestra y tuvieron que hacerle caso no por que quisieran si no por que ya tenían bastantes problemas.

_**Al segundo recreo**_

Perdón, no pensé que te llevaras tan mal con Takuya – se disculpo Zoe.

Tranquila tú no tienes la culpa – dijo Shiori.

Amigo no puedo creer que odies a Shiori siendo ella tan hermosa y tu muy enamoradizo – dijo J.P

Eso no es verdad – dijo Takuya.

Oh si lo es – dijo Kouichi.

Bueno tal vez un poco – dijo Takuya.

Más bien mucho – dijeron los 2.

Sonó el timbre y regresaron a sus salones, las clases transcurrieron rápido para todos menos para Takuya y Shiori los cuales desde la pelea no se miraban ni se dirían la palabra se auto aplicaron la ley del hielo el uno al otro y a la hora de irse.

Zoe no puedo creer que seas amiga de un chico como el, no es el tierno chico que describiste – dijo Shiori.

Yo no dije que fuera tierno – dijo Zoe sonrojada.

¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto Shiori al ver que se sonrojo.

N-No claro que no, es que creo que tal vez me este dando un poco de fiebre – mintió Zoe.

¿Quieres que vallamos a la enfermería? – pregunto Shiori.

No, no seguro que me repondré – dijo Zoe.

¿Segura? – pregunto Shiori no muy convencida.

Totalmente – dijo Zoe.

El día había llegado para muchos les era un fastidio pero no tanto como a Takuya y Shiori, era Viernes en la tarde ¿Quién no querría estar en su casa?, los chicos vestían una camisa blanca maga corta, un mono azul marino y zapatos deportivos, las chicas una camisa blanca maga corta, un short corto y zapatillas de goma.

¿Listos? Estamos por comenzar – dijo la maestra

_**Aquí esta el capitulo 2 dejen reviews por favor ¿Si? (T**__**.T) **__**Jennifer pone cara de chica abandonada. Eso si, tengo muy poco tiempo debido a liceo así que si me tardo no se enojen conmigo entiéndanme por fis.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 3: El inicio de la aventura**_

¡¡¡Si!!! – gritaron todos los alumnos.

Bien escuchen con atención para que sepan que van a hacer, van a escoger un papelito de esta caja que estoy sosteniendo – dijo la maestra mostrándola – averigüen el contenido del papel ya que les dirá donde esta su sobre, cuando encuentren su sobre suban a los autobuses para darles nuevas instrucciones una vez hallamos llegado a un sitio especifico ¿Entendieron? – pregunto la maestra.

¡Si! – dijeron todos.

Yo quiero ser quien saque el papel – dijo Takuya.

Como quieras – dijo Shiori.

¿Me dejaras? – pregunto Takuya extrañado, no pensó que ella estaría de acuerdo.

Claro el chiste es trabajar en equipo – dijo Shiori.

Me sorprendes, tienes razón – dijo Takuya – bueno entonces tratare de llevarme bien contigo.

Lo mismo digo - dijo Shiori y comenzaron a hacer la fila cuando llego su turno - ¿Qué dice?

De con esta canción hallaran lo que buscan – dijo Takuya dejando sorprendida a Shiori

¿En serio una canción? Déjame ver – dijo Shiori.

_Fuego ardiente dentro de mí_

_Mí mirada esta en el horizonte_

_La decepción huyo_

_Llegare a la meta_

_Se cumplirá lo se_

_El futuro un triunfo me depara_

_Nada se interpondrá_

_La debilidad se esfumo_

_¡Ardiendo esta!_

_La llama al fin_

_La victoria te pertenece_

_Ya el poder_

_Del fuego habrás_

_De tener con invencible corazón_

_Tuyo será…_

_En tus ojos hay_

_Ese gran poder_

_Resplandece con su gran luz_

_La frontera tu as de alcázar_

_Mas a allá tu iras…_

_Y mi corazón_

_Lejos volara_

_Hacia el horizonte veras_

_Los conocimientos están_

_En cualquier lugar… (En cualquier lugar)_

_Se expanden por el mundo… (El mundo es nuestro)_

_Corro sin descansar… (Sin descansar)_

_Hoy junto a ti puedes verlo (Lo puedes ver)_

_Arde la llama en mí_

Me gusta pero ¿Que se supone que haremos con esto? – pregunto Takuya.

Música, pues vamos al salón de música – dijo Shiori para después comenzar a caminar seguida de Takuya.

¿Estas segura de eso? – pregunto Takuya.

No tanto como segura pero no creo que tengas una mejor idea – dijo Shiori.

¿No puedes ser amable? – pregunto Takuya.

Si, si puedo pero a mi lado amable no le agradas – dijo Shiori.

No te as olvidado de lo que paso el día que nos conocimos ¿Cierto? – pregunto Takuya.

No, pero no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso – dijo Shiori.

Ambos llegaron al salón de música y comenzaron a buscar entre los instrumentos y las cajas que había alrededor.

¿Nada? – pregunto Shiori.

No, nada – dijo Takuya y volteo, Shiori se había metido tanto en entre unas caja que habían apiladas en un lado que la camisa se le subió por accidente dejando que Takuya viera su sostén.

¿Cómo vas? – pregunto Shiori y al no oír una respuesta salió de donde estaba, al voltear Takuya estaba echado en el piso con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz – Pervertido – susurro.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Takuya molesto al reaccionar.

Nada – dijo Shiori que comenzó a reírse bajito.

Lo tengo – dijo Takuya.

Bien hecho – dijo Shiori.

¿De que hablas? Yo no hice nada mas que desconfiar de ti al venir aquí y lo lamento – dijo Takuya haciendo sonrojar a Shiori.

No importa – dijo Shiori dándose la vuelta para que Takuya no viera que estaba sonrojada.

¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Takuya.

No, no nada – dijo Shiori nerviosa – continuemos.

Si – dijo Takuya y se fueron a los autobuses.

Excelente, son los primeros – les felicito la maestra.

Genial – dijo Shiori para des pues abrazar a Takuya haciendo que este se sonrojara.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Takuya nervioso y su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Lo siento – dijo Shiori soltándolo.

Parece que hay más que espíritu de equipo entre ustedes – dijo la maestra con una sonrisa divertida.

¡No es así! – se quejaron ambos.

Como sea suban – ordeno la maestra y eso hicieron pero como eran los primeros todos los asientos estaban vacios así que cada quien se sentó en uno diferente.

_Que extraña sensación la de hace rato – _pensó Takuya.

Kanbara, Akimoto – dijo la maestra llamando la atención de los mencionados – juntos – dijo y con mala cara le hicieron caso.

_Que molesto, tener que estar a tu lado ahora_ – pensó Shiori sonrojada_ – ¿Por que, por que me siento así que me pasa?_

_Siento algo diferente cuando estoy con ella, algo que no lo había sentido antes – _pensó Takuya sonrojado tratando de mirar a otro lado.

Rápidamente los autobuses se llenaron y se fueron uno tras otro pero con destinos iguales, el bosque.

Desde aquí buscaran unas medallas ocultas en el centro del bosque, deberán encontrarlas con el material que hay en estas mochilas – dijo la maestra mostrando una - ¿Están entendiendo?

Si, maestra – dijeron todos fastidiados.

Con ese animo se los comerán los osos – dijo la maestra para asustarlos.

¡¡¡Si, maestra!!! – gritaron todos.

Así esta mejor – dijo la maestra – muy bien ¿Todos están listos? La segunda parte va a comenzar

Así termina este capitulo ¿Qué pasara? La cantidad de sus review lo dirá

Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estaba enferma, además me la pasaba entre exámenes/exposiciones y no encontraba el tiempo así que les pido que tengan paciencia no es mi culpa que me dejen tanta tarea y ahora me voy tengo que estudiar para mi examen de historia cuídense.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 4: La aventura y el romance **_

Tomen las mochilas recuerden es una por equipo, luego descansen tienen 15 minutos – dijo la maestra.

Las mochilas estaban colocadas en una mesa y los equipos fueron agarrándolas como locos ya que temían que se hiciera de noche, Shiori también y Takuya lo noto.

¿Asustada? – pregunto Takuya en tono burlón.

No me fastidies – dijo Shiori.

Me parece que alguien es una gallina – dijo Takuya.

Como si tú no tuvieras miedo de que se haga de noche, sabes lo peligroso que es buscar algo en bosque de noche y la infinidad de cosas que podrían pasar ¿Lo sabes? – pregunto Shiori enojada Takuya tardo un poco en contestar.

Estoy preparado para lo que sea – dijo Takuya muy confiado aunque en el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón.

Eres – dijo Shiori que estaba apunto de enfurecer pero reacciono a tiempo - olvídalo no vale la pena que me ponga a pelear contigo, después de todo aunque la idea no me agrade mucho te necesito.

_Te necesito _– pensó Takuya sonrojado pero una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Takuya necesito hablarte un momento ¿Sera que se puede? – pregunto Zoe.

Si, claro – dijo Takuya y comenzó a seguirla.

¿A dónde irán? No ven que el tiempo es oro, no hay tiempo que desperdiciarlo – susurro Shiori aunque alguien pudo oírla.

No se tal vez sea algo importante – dijo Kouchi.

Hola llevo un rato sin verte ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Shiori.

No, mucho – dijo Kouchi y ambos se sentaron a hablar

_**Con Zoe…**_

¿Y bien que es eso que querías decirme? – pregunto Takuya, estaban lejos los suficiente como para que nadie los viera, pero lo suficientemente cerca para no tardase si la competencia empezaba.

Pues veras es algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me atrevía y tal vez creas que no es el momento indicado, pero ya… ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo – dijo Zoe muy sonrojada y viendo para otro lado.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Takuya.

Es difícil de explicar – dijo Zoe más sonrojada todavía.

_**Con Kouichi.**_

Oye – dijo Shiori.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kouchi.

¿No te da curiosidad saber de que están hablando? – pregunto Shiori.

Pues un poco – dijo Kouichi.

Pues perfecto vamos – dijo Shiori corriendo halando de su brazo para que la siguiera.

Espera, no esta bien – dijo Kouichi tratando de detenerla.

Si, así como tampoco esta bien que se vallan cuando la competencia aun no ha terminado, pero igual lo hicieron – dijo Shiori que seguía corriendo.

Pero… - trato de decir Kouichi pero Shiori le tapo la boca para que no lo escucharan puesto que habían llegado, pero no se dio cuenta ya que estaba espiando que sin querer había acercado a Kouichi a su pecho.

Silencio – susurro Shiori sin darse cuanta de lo que había hecho.

Vamos ya dime de que se trata – dijo Takuya.

Takuya… tu me… me – comenzó a decir Zoe pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Vamos ya dilo – susurro Shiori acercando un poco mas a Kouichi sin darse cuenta, Zoe tomo aire y con un poco mas de confianza.

_Me gustas – _dijo Zoe pero el me gustas no se oyó ya que la maestra empezó a hablar por un altavoz para informar que el descanso estaba por terminar.

Rayos – susurro Shiori molesta acercando todavía más a Kouichi y este estaba sangrando por la nariz sonrojado a más no poder.

Será mejor volver me lo dices después – dijo Takuya marchándose.

Pero… - dijo Zoe triste para después darse cuenta de que cierto debía irse – espérame.

Ahí que mal se ponía bueno – dijo Shiori soltando a Kouichi – bueno será mejor que nosotros también volvamos ¿No crees? – como estaba mirando como se alejaban no le presto atención pero al no oír una respuesta volteo a ver que pasaba, Kouichi estaba echado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral rojo como tomate y sangrando por la nariz – Dios mío Shiori ¿Y ahora que hiciste?

_¿Qué habrá querido decirme Zoe? – _pensó Takuya

Si estas distraído perderemos, toma – dijo Shiori dándole una linterna.

¿De donde sacaste eso? – pregunto Takuya.

Pues de la mochila, la usaremos si hace falta – dijo Shiori tomando un mapa, una brújula y colocándose la mochila en la espalda.

¿Y donde estabas? – pregunto Takuya.

No es de tu incumbencia – dijo Shiori.

¿Todos los equipos están listos? – pregunto la maestra.

¡Listos! – dijeron todos.

Bien, la segunda parte ha comenzado – dijo la maestra.

Andando – dijo Shiori, ella y Takuya comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque.

Sabes – dijo Takuya llamando la atención de Shiori.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Shiori.

Lamento haberte molestado hace rato, tienes razón si se hace de noche las cosas podrían complicarse mucho – dijo Takuya.

No, tu tienes razón para este tipo de cosas se requiere valor – dijo Shiori sonrojada y Takuya la miro atentamente – además tu estas conmigo, así que estaré bien.

Es cierto, si pasa algo yo te protegeré – dijo Takuya con los brazos atrás de su cabeza muy sonrojado mirando para otro lado.

Takuya-kun – dijo Shiori dulcemente lo que hizo que Takuya se pusiera nervioso.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Takuya volteando a verla, recibiendo un beso en la frente(N/A tipo Tsunade ¿No creen?)

Gracias – dijo Shiori con una tierna sonrisa y Takuya estaba muy rojo – continuemos.

Si – dijo Takuya que desde entonces no dejaba de verla, la luz del atardecer la hacia ver aun mas hermosa, Takuya se encontraba muy nervioso y sonrojado no sabia que hacer - _¿Ella me gusta? Es posible es muy linda, pero ¿Debería decírselo? Y si ella no siente lo mismo, ¡No! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, se me hace extraño este sentimiento, debo estar confundido, eso debe ser_

¡Takuya! – grito Shiori sacándolo de sus pensamientos ya que había pisado mal y estaba por caerse por un barranco.

¡Shiori! –grito Takuya jalándola del brazo pero la jalo con tanta fuerza que terminaron en la misma posición en la que se conocieron – oye no fue así como empezó todo.

Si, como un deja bù – dijo Shiori, pero vio que Takuya no le había entendido.

Bueno, ¿Eso quiere decir que no estas molesta? – pregunto Takuya.

No, increíblemente esta vez no lo estoy – dijo Shiori ambos se rieron, luego se dieron cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo así – Takuya-kun – dijo acercándose en señal de que quería un beso.

Shiori-chan – dijo Takuya cerrando los ojos, esperando el contacto…

* * *

Así culmina este capitulo

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza espero me perdonen, para compensarlo lo hice mas largo espero les guste, en serio lo siento.

¿Pero que ira a pasar en el próximo capitulo? Sus reviews lo dirá en especial por que tengo una duda a ver me ayudas:

_¿Qué te gustaría que pasara en el próximo capi?(n/a como las encuestas de Jessica Chen, espero no les disguste, es que he querido hacer eso desde que empezó Isa TK+ por si no lo ven) Pon en tu review la respuesta que mas se adapte a lo que quieres_

_Si quieres que pase esto pon:_

_TK1 Shiori y Takuya se dan un beso_

_Si quieres que pase esto pon:_

_TK2 Shiori diga que era una broma para saber si Takuya estaba enamorado de ella_

_Si quieres que pase esto pon:_

_TK3 sus celulares se iluminan y los llaman Ophanimon_

_Y Si quieres que pase esto pon:_

_TK4 aparecen Zoe y Kouichi y los interrumpen_

_Envíame ya mismo un review con tu opinión y tu repuesta y la mas votada la veras en el próximo capi(n/a espero que no les moleste por que planeo hacerlo cada vez que tenga una duda inner: ellos dirán ojala no tengas mas dudas yo: silencio, bueno adiós)_


	5. Capitulo 5

_Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Como están? Espero que bien, la respuesta mas votada fue tk4, pero en honor a una fiel seguidora de este flic a la cual le dedico este capitulo Andrea Reyes =_ _Andrea and Naturberd__ pidió tk3, y cumpliré su deseo los ganadores de mi encuesta fueron tk3 y tk4, Andrea si ves esto espero que te guste y que hayas pasado un súper cumple*._

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 5: Un accidente**_

¡Takuya! – grito Shiori sacándolo de sus pensamientos ya que había pisado mal y estaba por caerse por un barranco.

¡Shiori! –Grito Takuya jalándola del brazo pero la jalo con tanta fuerza que terminaron en la misma posición en la que se conocieron – oye no fue así como empezó todo.

Si, como un deja bù – dijo Shiori, pero vio que Takuya no le había entendido.

Bueno, ¿Eso quiere decir que no estas molesta? – pregunto Takuya.

No, increíblemente esta vez no lo estoy – dijo Shiori ambos se rieron, luego se dieron cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo así – Takuya-kun – dijo acercándose en señal de que quería un beso.

Shiori-chan – dijo Takuya cerrando los ojos, esperando el contacto.

¡Takuya! – grito Zoe.

¡Shiori! – grito Kouichi.

_¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Y lo que es peor en este momento _– pensó Takuya.

Takuya-kun – susurro Shiori – será para otra ocasión – dijo para después separarse de el.

¡Oh ahí están! Porque los gritos ¿Paso algo? – pregunto Zoe.

_No, pero estuvo apunto de pasar si no fuera por ustedes – _pensó Takuya.

Estábamos cerca y escuchamos los gritos y vinimos a ver que les paso – dijo Kouichi.

Llevamos varios minutos dando vueltas tratando de encontrarlos – dijo Zoe.

Gracias por su preocupación pero estamos bien ¡Auch! – dijo Shiori callendo sentada al suelo por una herida que tenia en la pierna.

Shiori-chan ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Kouichi.

_¿Shiori-chan? ¿Desde cuando la llamas así? ¿Qué te pasa? _– pensó Takuya celoso al ver la cara de preocupación de Kouichi.

¿Shiori-chan? ¿Y eso, por que le dices así? – pregunto Zoe.

_Kouichi no me digas que… - _pensaba Shiori pero Zoe la saco de sus pensamientos.

Tenemos un kit de primeros auxilios en la mochila así que tranquila yo te curo – dijo Zoe.

Muchas gracias Zoe – dijo Shiori.

Kouichi quiero hablarte un segundo – dijo Takuya, el asintió y fue con el dejando a Zoe curando Shiori.

Es por Shiori ¿Verdad? De eso quieres hablar ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto Kouichi.

Estas en lo cierto ¿Por qué la llamaste Shiori-chan? – pregunto Takuya.

Pareces celoso creí que ella no te importaba – dijo Kouichi.

Y no me importa – mintió Takuya y Shiori lo eschucho – pero parece que a ti si te importa.

Si, ella si me importa y mucho no me lo imagine pero yo me enamore de Shiori – dijo Kouichi dejando sorprendido a Takuya y a Shiori que estaba escuchando atentamente pero Zoe estaba concentrada ayudándola que no prestaba atención de lo que ellos hablaban.

_Lo que me temía, debió ser por el accidente de hace rato _– pensó Shiori.

Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto Takuya aun en shock.

No tiene importancia como, cuando, donde y porque solamente paso y ya, yo estoy enamorado de Shiori Akimoto y no la dejare solo porque a ti te gusta también – dijo Kouichi dejando a Takuya y a Shiori aun más sorprendidos – así es vi lo que en realidad les ocurrió yo se que ella te gusta y al parecer ella también siente algo por ti pero hare que te olvide y me quiera a mi, ten cuidado Takuya tienes una valiosa joya en tus manos pero recuerda que las joyas pueden robarse – fue lo que dijo antes de irse de vuelta a donde estaban las chicas dejando a Takuya confundido.

_Jamás había visto a Kouichi comportarse así ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se enamorara así de Shiori? _- se pregunto Takuya así mismo.

¿Te sientes mejor Shiori? – pregunto Kouichi al ver que Zoe había terminado.

Si, pero me cuesta moverme – dijo Shiori como si no hubiese escuchado nada(N/A con que tiene dotes de actriz eh).

Yo te… - dijo Kouichi pero Fue interrumpido.

Yo te cargare – dijo Takuya agachado para que ella se montara sobre el lo cual hizo.

Si crees que voy a dejar que me la quites tan fácilmente estas muy pero muy equivocado – susurro Takuya para que solo Kouichi lo escuchara el cual lo miro fríamente.

Será mejor que continuemos los 4 juntos – dijo Zoe.

Si, opino igual – dijo Kouichi mirando fijamente como Takuya sonreía al tener a Shiori cargada.

Me parece bien – dijo Shiori.

Si, claro por que no – dijo Takuya aunque por dentro era lo que menos quería.

Se esta haciendo de noche – dijo Zoe.

Si, será mejor darnos prisa – dijo Shiori.

No mejor tardémonos un poco así podre tenerte cerca mas tiempo – dijo Takuya para si mismo aunque Shiori lo escucho dando un suave golpe en la cabeza.

Cállate y camina – dijo Shiori en tono divertido.

Ok – dijo Takuya comenzando a caminar seguido de los demás.

¿Paso algo entre tú y Takuya? – pregunto Zoe a Kouichi.

Nada de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo Kouichi.

Esta bien – dijo Zoe.

Ya es tarde ¿Segura que vamos por buen camino Zoe? – pregunto Shiori ya que ella tenia el mapa.

Pues si aunque todavía estamos lejos del objetivo – dijo Zoe.

¿Es que acaso los profesores quieren que acampemos aquí? – pregunto Takuya.

Tal vez eso era lo "diferente" a lo que se refería la maestra – dijo Kouichi.

Puede ser, pero me parece muy peligroso – dijo Shiori.

Tranquila no nos lo pedirían si no fuera seguro – dijo Zoe.

Zoe tiene razón no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Kouichi.

Gracias – dijo Shiori sonriendo.

No hay de que – dijo Kouichi sonrojado.

_**Con los profesores…**_

Me pregunto si ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo "diferente" de esta prueba de valor – dijo el Prof. Asari.

No se creo que tal vez fue mala idea – dijo la Prof. Araki.

¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunto el Prof. Asari.

La señal de Kambara y Akimoto ha permanecido unida desde hace un buen rato - dijo la Prof. Araki(N/A los mantienen a todos vigilados por chip que habían dentro de los bolsillos de los uniformes inner: la tecnología cada día mas asombrosa).

Oh vamos no estará pensando mal de ellos ambos se ven como buenas personas y además se odian el uno al otro – dijo el Prof. Asari.

Pues quien sabe si solo se ven y no son, además del odio al amor hay un paso - dijo la Prof. Araki(N/A la gente es malpensada incluso dentro de un flic).

Puede ser pero yo confió plenamente en ellos y en todos – dijo el Prof. Asari.

_**Devuelta con nuestros protas (protagonistas)… **___

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Takuya al ver que habían llegado a un campamento.

Miren lo que encontré al reverso del mapa – dijo Zoe.

¿Que es? – pregunto Shiori.

Si, sabíamos que seria una tarea muy larga y que se haría de noche antes de encontrar el objetivo así que por eso tarde o temprano se encontrarían con este campamento, relájense y descansen, para mañana continuar con la búsqueda el dueño estará pendiente de ustedes así que pueden estar tranquilos; en la cabaña A-1 es donde esta el dueño en la pared encontraran unas listas de ubicación donde se enteraran en que cabaña van a dormir y entre otras cosa. Suerte

Su querida y amada profesora Araki.

La profesora Araki tan linda siempre pendiente de nosotros – dijo Shiori.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto Takuya.

Claro que si vamos a ver las listas – dijo Zoe y eso fue a hacer, Zoe y Shiori estaban juntas en la cabaña B-7, Takuya con otro chico en la cabaña C-15 y Kouichi con J.P en la cabaña E-18.

¡También tiene aguas termales! – dijo Shiori emocionada.

¡Vamos! – dijo Zoe y todos fueron.

Bien Takuya ya puedes bajarme aquí nos separamos – dijo Shiori.

Así es ustedes al lado de los chicos y nosotras al de las chicas, como todavía debe costarte caminar yo te ayudare Shiori – dijo Zoe ayudándola a caminar.

Muchas gracias Zoe – dijo Shiori.

No hay problema– dijo Zoe.

Adiós chicos – dijeron las 2.

Pues no pienso quedarme aquí – dijo Kouichi dispuesto a irse pero Takuya no lo dejo.

No hasta que me expliques tu repentino amor por Shiori – dijo Takuya.

Takuya no hay nada que explicar, el amor puede ser incomprensible – dijo Kouichi.

Al menos dime por que razón, no parecías interesarte en ella y ahora la amas – dijo Takuya.

Y lo dice el chico que odiaba y detestaba a la chica que ahora ama – dijo Kouichi.

_**Con las chicas**_

Que relajante es esto – dijo Shiori.

Nada mejor que relajarse en el agua caliente después de un día como hoy – dijo Zoe.

Sin duda alguna – dijo Shiori.

Bueno ya han paso varios minutos así que saldré ¿Y tu? – pregunto Zoe.

No tranquila me quedare un poco mas – dijo Shiori.

No hay problema, te hare compañía desde los vestidores – dijo Zoe.

Gracias Zoe eres la mejor – dijo Shiori.

Para eso están las amigas – dijo Zoe saliendo del agua hacia los vestidores, luego de un rato ya estaba lista iba a ir con Shiori cuando su celular brillo con mucha fuerza.

_Zoe Orimoto, a tu amiga esta por herirla un digimon maligno ¡por favor protégela!, la maldad a regresado al mundo digital y por motivos desconocidos el nuevo villano parece sentir odio o rencor hacia la señorita Shiori Akimoto…_

¡Ophanimon regresa dame mas detalles de la situación!, oh no ¿¡Shiori te encuentras bien!? – pregunto Zoe alterada pero no la encontró, asustándose aun mas cuando a sus pies vio una toalla con algo moviéndose debajo.

_Así termina este capitulo_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado_

_¿Qué habrá ocurrido con la pobre Shiori? Dejen __review para averiguarlo._


	6. Capitulo 6

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Soy un digimon?**_

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Zoe, la cual iba a levantar la toalla hasta que vio que lo que estaba abajo se movía mas, tenia un poco de miedo pero a la final la levanto – tan solo era una rana – dijo al verla.

Se oye un ruido

¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunta Zoe un poco atemorizada.

Se mueve algo entre unos arbustos y Zoe con miedo va a ver que es, revisa y encuentra una digimon sentada llorando de espaldas.

¿S-Shiori… eres… tú? – pregunto Zoe con miedo, temiendo que fuese ella convertida en digimon.

Si Zoe, soy yo – dijo esa criatura volteando a verla.

Zoe grito ya que tenia tiempo sin tener contacto con digimons y que ella esperaba algo así como que intentaran lastimarla no convertirla en digimon. La nueva apariencia de Shiori era así: 1,50 cm de altura, piel pálida, cabello rubio cubierto por un casco de acero, ojos azules, vestida por una armadura (de acero), esta le cubre los hombros y el pecho de ahí se ve el abdomen, luego queda como un mini short, guantes, rodilleras y finalmente unas botas (todo de acero, por supuesto)

**Volviendo con Takuya y Kouichi**

La verdad nunca la odie, eso fue algo exagerado, solo estaba algo molesto- dijo Takuya, pensando mejor las cosas.

¡Claro que si la odiabas! armaron un escándalo en el salón porque los pusieron juntos y ambos se dijeron te detesto además en su "reencuentro" se gritaron y se miraban muy feo, si eso no es odio ¿Que es? - pregunta Kouichi

Como dije...- pero Takuya no pudo terminar pues se escucho un fuerte grito y ambos van a ver que paso – _uff, que bueno que esta casi solo o sino la golpiza que nos hubiéramos llevado _– pensó.

Zoe ¿que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Kouichi.

Si ¿porque el grito? - pregunto Takuya.

Chi…Chicos - Zoe se había quedado sin habla, pues el ver a Shiori convertida en digimon, la dejo en shock.

¿Que hay ahí? - dijeron los 2 y fueron a ver, al ver se sorprendieron tanto que cayeron al piso - ¿¡Un digimon!

¿Digi que? - pregunto Shiori/digimon, ellos se sorprendieron al ver que ella no sabia ni lo que era y miraron a Zoe confundidos.

No es solo un digimon... es... es Shiori - dijo Zoe con algo de tristeza.

¿¡Que! - gritaron los 2 atónitos.

¿Me… quedare así para siempre, verdad? - dijo Shiori, llorando otra vez, por las reacciones de sus amigos.

No, no nosotros te ayudaremos - le consoló Zoe.

Comenzando por... ¿que... que cosa soy? - pregunto Shiori entrecortadamente por el llanto.

Pues... pues será algo difícil de explicar - dijo Takuya.

Será mejor que le contemos nuestra historia así será mas fácil - dijo Kouichi.

Y todos menos Shiori asintieron.

Nosotros y 3 personas mas antes fuimos en tren por curiosidad cuando nos llego un mensaje y fuimos a una tierra llamada digimundo – empezó a explicar Takuya.

Allí no sabíamos bien que hacer... al principio - explico Zoe avergonzada.

Yo... yo la verdad no estaba ahí - dijo Kouichi.

¿Donde estabas? - pregunto Shiori.

Tuve un accidente tratando de hablar con kouji, mi hermano gemelo, y fui cegado por la oscuridad, que había en mi corazón, producida por la envidia y los celos, de ver que el era tan feliz y vivía tan despreocupado, mientras que yo sufría al ver que mi madre también lo hacia por sacarme adelante - explico Kouichi.

¿Kouji? ¿Hablas de Kouji Minamoto? – pregunto Shiori.

¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Kouichi extrañado.

¿Conocerlo? Por supuesto que si fuimos compañeros de clase y hoy en día somos buenos amigos – dijo Shiori.

Bueno pero nos estamos desviando del tema, como decía, fuimos escogidos entre muchos niño para ser los portadores de los Digispirit legendarios, que eran criaturas realmente poderosas y ahora tu eres una criatura así, eres una digimon – explico Takuya.

¿Si saben que esa historia carece de todo sentido? ¿Fuerzas del mal? ¿Criaturas poderosas? ¿En que momento mi vida se transformo en una película de ciencia ficción? – pregunto Shiori.

Tengo la mejor prueba de mi lado ¿O acaso te traigo un espejo? – pregunto Takuya algo molesto de que no le creyera.

No, no hace falta – dijo Shiori molesta para después irse saltando tipo ninja.

_Creo que me pase_ – pensó Takuya hasta que un golpe en la cabeza de Zoe lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Con lo mal que esta, se te ocurre tratarla así, no tienes delicadeza, idiota – dijo Zoe enojada por lo que el había hecho.

No me creyó, así que, que mayor prueba que su nuevo aspecto – dijo Takuya en su defensa.

Lo se pero no tenias que decírselo así, ella no se siente cómoda siendo un digimon, yo tampoco me sentiría bien si fuera obligada a ser un digimon sin poder volver a mi verdadero aspecto – explico Zoe.

Es obvio que no lo entenderá Zoe, para el cree haber hecho lo correcto, cuando lo que hizo fue herirla mas, pero no esperaba menos – dijo Kouichi con superioridad.

¿¡Que dijiste imbécil! – pregunto Takuya agarrándolo de la camisa y mirándolo a los ojos de forma amenazadora.

¡En lugar de pelear! ¡Vaya alguno de los 2 a consolar a Shiori! ella debe estar destrozada y aun no debe entender nada de lo que esta pasando así que hay que apoyarla no desanimarla ¿Entendido? – pregunto Zoe.

Si, de acuerdo – dijeron ambos.

¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes? desde hace rato están actuando muy extraño ¿Hay algo que no me han dicho o que debería saber? – pregunto Zoe.

Creo que como nuestra amiga mereces saber la verdad – dijo Kouichi.

¿Y esa verdad es? – pregunto Zoe.

A ambos… nos… ¡A ambos nos gusta Shiori! – confeso Takuya todo sonrojado.

Muchas emociones… para un solo día – dijo Zoe antes de desmayarse.

Se lo tomo mal – dijo Takuya.

_¿Y como más se lo iba a tomar? Si ella te ama y tú le gritas en su cara que te interesa alguien más_ – pensó Kouichi - Lo mejor será llevarla a su cabaña – dijo.

¿Y que hacemos con Shiori? – pregunto Takuya.

No voy a dejar abandonada a Zoe de esta manera, así que por primera ¡y única vez! Te dejare que hables con ella en lo que yo me encargo de Zoe, porque se que tu no seria capaz de cuidarla – explico Kouichi.

Claro que puedo cuidarla, pero en este momento debo arreglar el error que cometí, y solo te diré una cosa mas antes de irme, te puedo asegurar que esta no será la última vez y hagas lo que hagas no cambiaras eso – dijo Takuya, antes de partir en busca de Shiori.

Eso es lo que tu crees – dijo Kouichi, para después tomar su propio camino hacia la cabaña de Zoe, con ella en brazos.

Takuya fue en la dirección en la que se había ido Shiori, pero por mas que la buscaba no la encontraba.

Se oye el sonido de un chapoteo y Takuya siguió ese sonido hasta llegar a un lago, donde por fin consiguió a quien buscaba.

Shiori-chan – dijo Takuya.

Ah con que ahora si soy Shiori-chan – dijo Shiori molesta.

Siempre eres y serás mi Shiori-chan – dijo Takuya tomándola del mentón.

¡No me vengas con esa! ¡Después de cómo me trataste cuando necesitaba apoyo! ¿Crees que con unas palabras dulces podrás arreglarlo todo? – pregunto Shiori mas enojada.

Tal vez con unas palabras dulces no, pero con un beso tal vez – dijo Takuya para después aproximarse a sus labios, ella fingía resistencia para hacerse la dura pero en realidad esperaba el contacto con muchas ansias, a tan solo unos pequeños centímetros de los labios ajenos, pronto se unirían en un dulce beso pero una pequeña descarga eléctrica arruino el momento.

¿Qué paso? – preguntaron ambos en sorpresa, al principio lo ignoraron pero cuando el segundo intento fallo por la misma causa no pudieron evitar quedar muy confundidos.

No creo que sean tus poderes los que evitan el beso ¿O si? – pregunto Takuya.

Claro que no soy yo, ni siquiera se que poderes tengo – dijo Shiori.

Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo besarte? – pregunto Takuya, Shiori no tardo en actuar, dándole apenas un rose en los labios lo cual provoco una descarga mas fuerte que los dejo inconscientes a ambos.

**Un rato mas tarde…**

Eso si dolió – dijo Shiori, despertándose, se miro las manos y se sorprendió puesto que aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser un digimon – así que no fue un sueño – dijo con tristeza, dejo de lamentarse para observar que Takuya aun no despertaba, se acerco a el y lo miro dormir – Takuya-kun – dijo con dulzura antes de intentar volver a besarle pero volvió a pasar lo mismo - ¿Por qué pasara esto? – pregunto confusa.

Se oye un ruido.

¿¡Quien anda ahí! – pregunto Shiori algo atemorizada.

El ruido se hace más fuerte.

Se fuerte Shiori, recuerda que ahora tu tienes poderes, así que no pasara nada además… - dice Shiori, observando a Takuya – pase lo que pase ¡Juro que protegeré a Takuya-kun! – dijo decidida.

Se escuchan pisadas

¡Sal de una vez! – ordeno Shiori; y de los arboles salió Leomon X - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Shiori, quien al ver el aspecto de la criatura supuso que era un digimon pero no sabia si era bueno o malo.

Soy Leomon X, el lado oscuro del guerrero Leomon y tengo órdenes de eliminarte – dijo Leomon antes de atacarla con su espada, Shiori no supo como pero esquivo el primer ataque, pero el segundo la hirió en el abdomen, no era profunda pero si le provocaba dolor.

No me rendiré… esto no es nada ¡Necesitas mas que eso para detener a una chica enamorada! – dijo Shiori sin medir bien sus palabras, solo dejo que hablara su corazón.

¿Enamorada? – pregunto Leomon.

Si enamorada, por eso lucho para proteger a esa persona que amo, no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, no se mucho sobre peleas solo se que mi cuerpo reacciona solo y lo hace por proteger a Takuya-kun, así que sin importar cuanto me lastimes o me cortes ¡Juro que no perderé! – grito Shiori y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar – _siento un extraño y fuerte poder dentro de mi, ya se lo que tengo que hacer _– pensó, de la energía alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a formarse una katana, una vez hecha Shiori la tomo y con decisión mostrándose en sus ojos, comenzó a atacar a Leomon.

¿Como haz hecho para aumentar tus poderes? – pregunto Leomon, intentando contrarrestar los ataques de Shiori que cada vez eran mas rápidos.

Esto es el poder que obtienes cuando das todo lo de ti para salvar a la persona que amas – dijo Shiori finalmente dándole en el brazo dejando una herida profunda – así ya no podrás blandir tu espada – dijo con seguridad.

No la necesito para vencerte niña tonta – dijo Leomon dejando su espada a un lado y preparándose nuevamente para atacar – golpe del rey bestia – dijo lanzando su ataque hacia Shiori, la cual estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo pero fue muy poderoso, tanto, que la tumbo al suelo y el ruido de la batalla despertó a Takuya.

¿Que esta pasando? – se pregunto Takuya aun adormilado, aunque lo adormilado que tenia se le quito de inmediato al ver a Shiori en tirada en el suelo – ¡Shiori-chan! ¿¡Estas bien! – pregunto Takuya exaltado aproximándose a ella.

Takuya-kun que bueno que estas despierto… quiero pedirte que por favor te vayas, no quiero que salgas herido – dijo Shiori un poco agitada.

¿Herido? – pregunto Takuya, al solo concentrar su atención en Shiori no vio que había alguien mas con ellos - ¿Otro digimon? – pregunto extrañado.

Si, se llama Leomon X y es bastante fuerte, eso o no soy lo suficientemente buena para protegerte – dijo Shiori decepcionada de si misma.

¡Tonta, no tienes que protegerme! al contrario yo soy el que tiene que protegerte – dijo Takuya.

Pero no puedes hacerlo, no tienes poderes – dijo Shiori.

Si es para protegerte a ti, con o sin poderes, no perderé – dijo Takuya dulcemente.

Eso… fue… lo mismo que yo dije, dije que no perdería si era para salvarte – dijo Shiori profundamente sonrojada.

Shiori-chan… - decía Takuya pero fue interrumpido.

Ya es suficiente, los deje hablar porque esta seria última vez, pero tantas palabras así, me dan ganas de vomitar, así que el tiempo de charlar se acabo – dijo Leomon aproximándose para atacar, Shiori aun estaba cansada por el ataque anterior que recibió, pero ponía todo de si para ponerse nuevamente de pie, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar de levantarse Takuya se puso en medio.

¡No Takuya-kun! – grito Shiori con desespero, aun así fue inevitable, Takuya cayo al piso luego de recibir el golpe del rey bestia, Shiori grito nuevamente pero esta vez el grito estaba lleno de dolor y miedo, miedo de que Takuya no lo resistiera.

Este niñito estúpido se interpuso, pero no te preocupes pronto estarás con el, en el otro mundo – dijo Leomon con crueldad, mientras observaba a Shiori llorar sobre el pecho de Takuya.

¡Jamás voy a perdonarte esto! ¡Jamás! ¡Pagaras con tu vida, el haber lastimado a Takuya-kun! – grito Shiori llena de furia, ataco a Leomon pero esta vez todos sus ataques fueron rápidos y certeros, Leomon no tenia como defenderse ante ellos - Hilos de metal – dijo lanzando hilos de metal sumamente delgados pero extremadamente resistentes, con ellos atrapo a Leomon.

Niñita, estas muy equivocada si piensas que esto va a detenerme – dijo Leomon y comenzó a moverse tratando de escapar, pero eso fue un terrible error porque al moverse, los hilos al ser demasiado filosos comenzaron a cortar su cuerpo, ya estaba demasiado débil y el digicode no tardo en aparecer.

Alma que haz caído en el mal, purifícate con el metal sagrado, digicode… ¡Captura! – dijo Shiori recolectando el digicode con su espada como si esta fuera su digivice, una vez que lo hizo Leomon volvió a ser quien era, pero la ira de Shiori seguía intacta y manipulada por sus emociones estaba a punto de acabar con Leomon cuando la voz de una mujer la detiene.

_¡Detente! Se que debes estar muy enojada pero el no quiso hacerlo, fue manipulado, así como tu estas siendo manipulada por tus emociones, solo que a el lo domino el mal, debes entender que acabar con el no cambiara las cosas y te puedo asegurar que el no quiso hacerlo, además tu novio no esta muerto solo esta muy herido._

¡No es mi novio! Bueno al menos aun no – dijo Shiori sonrojada.

_Tu misma eres capaz de curarlo._

¿Cómo? – pregunto Shiori.

_Haz lo que te digo y pon tus manos sobre su pecho _(eso hizo) _ahora repite esta frase: si el acero se dobla, el mismo puede nacer otra vez, así como el fénix renace de sus cenizas, curare tus heridas._

Si el acero se dobla, el mismo puede nacer otra vez, así como el fénix renace de sus cenizas, curare tus heridas – dijo Shiori, el metal de sus guantes se extendió a lo largo del pecho de Takuya y volvieron a la normalidad poco tiempo después.

_Sus heridas, han sanado_

¿Entonces porque no despierta? – pregunto Shiori.

_Solo sigue inconsciente, pero el se encuentra bien_

Ojala tengas razón – dijo Shiori con preocupación.

_Shiori Akimoto, lo que Leomon fue a hacer era enviarte un mensaje pero desafortunadamente las fuerzas del mal dieron con el antes que pudiera encontrarte, el mensaje era el siguiente; cuando encuentres el verdadero significado de esta frase volverás a ser tu misma: El amor es un sentimiento que lo puede todo, cuando es mutuo es mas fuerte, si encuentras el amor sincero hallaras el corazón del digivice; con el podrás volver a la normalidad…_

¿El amor sincero? ¿Cuándo descubra que significa volveré a la normalidad? Perfecto pero… ¿Cómo se supone que lo descubra? No lo entiendo, pero el principal problema ahora no es eso, ya descubriré que significa aunque eso requiera que me quede así por un tiempo, lo que me interesa ahora es que Takuya-kun despierte – dijo Shiori, mientras acariciaba su rostro y este comenzó a despertar.

Shiori-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Takuya un poco adormilado aun, a pesar de eso Shiori no puedo contener su felicidad y lo abrazo llorando.

_De esta forma he podido ver que soy muy fuerte cuando mis emociones me dominan y la causa de esas emociones tan fuertes eres tu Takuya-kun y a pesar que estoy muy enamorada de ti, no lo termino de aceptar y tal vez es por el odio que creí tenerte que cada día solo pasa a ser un amor mas fuerte y por ello voy a protegerte así tenga que quedarme como una digimon por un tiempo mas largo del que yo esperaba_ – pensó Shiori llorando.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola a todos, a partir de este capitulo las cosas van a cambiar un poquito, porque ahora este fic es compartido lo escribo junto con Lupe-chan, quien me ayudo mucho a hacer este capitulo, otra cosa es que, al final voy a poner "avances" dichos por los personajes, hoy Shiori:

_¡Vaya! ser una digimon es mas difícil de lo que parece, no se cuanto enemigos vendrán por mi o por mis amigos, tengo que protegerlos, pero siento que no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, y por mi falta de experiencia en el combate Takuya-kun fue gravemente herido, ¡Debo dominar mis poderes! pero la pregunta es ¿Como?_

_¿Eh? ¿Zoe será mi maestra? ¿Pero si ella no es un digimon?_

_(Zoe) ¡Pero lo fui! Y no necesito serlo para enseñarte, aprenderás bien._

_(Shiori) Bien entonces ¡Me esforzare!_

_(Zoe) ¡Shiori concéntrate más!_

_(Shiori) Lo siento sensei._

_El próximo capitulo se titula: ¿Entrenamiento Digimon?_

_Ahora es cuando el romance y la aventura digievolucionan._


	7. Capitulo 7

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Entrenamiento digimon?**_

Shiori y Takuya siguieron abrazados por un tiempo, no se querían separar pero tenían muchas cosas por hacer y muchos problemas por resolver.

Shiori será mejor volver – dijo Takuya, comenzando a ponerse en pie.

Si, tienes razón – dijo Shiori – _que raro, hace un momento me decía Shiori-chan y ahora no, hasta siento su voz un poco fría _– pensó con tristeza.

Andando – dijo Takuya, camino a la cabaña de Zoe.

Si – dijo Shiori, tristemente antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

Siguieron en silencio todo el camino, el ambiente estaba tenso, o al menos eso era lo que Shiori sentía.

_¿Qué pasa, porque no dice nada? ¿Hice algo malo, dije algo que no debía? No lo creo, me arriesgue para protegerlo y ni siquiera las gracias me ha dado, Takuya-kun es muy extraño, a veces es muy lindo y otras veces tan antipático_ – pensó Shiori.

_No se que hacer, ella estuvo dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por mi y yo… no pude hacer nada, yo no… no la merezco _– pensó Takuya.

¡No lo soporto más! – grito Shiori, llamando la atención de Takuya, ella le veía con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Takuya, simplemente.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? – pregunto Shiori, molesta, mientras amargas lagrimas amenazaban con salir - ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa a ti! ¿Takuya-kun acaso hice o dije algo malo? Te siento distante – dijo llorando levemente.

Shiori, no es nada, tú no hiciste nada – dijo Takuya.

¿Entonces que es lo que tienes? – pregunto Shiori, sollozando.

Es que lo que paso hace rato, fuiste atacada por un digimon, te lastimaste y te exigiste más de lo que podías, todo por protegerme a mi cuando yo soy quien debería protegerte a ti – explico Takuya.

Eso no importa… - Shiori no pudo terminar pues Takuya la interrumpió.

¡Si, si importa! – grito Takuya, molesto, sorprendiendo a Shiori.

Takuya-kun, si quieres decir algo, solo dilo – dijo Shiori.

Shiori, lo mejor para los 2 es no estar juntos, solo estorbare, no quiero que te lastimes otra vez por culpa mía, si pudiera hacer algo mas, lo haría pero no puedo, es mejor así – explico Takuya.

¿Eso significa que…? – Shiori no podía terminar esa frase tan dolorosa.

Así es, a partir de ahora me mantendré al margen, en otras palabras, aléjate de mi – dijo Takuya, rompiéndole el corazón a Shiori.

Shiori se quedo en shock con tales palabras que salieron de la boca de la persona que más quiere, cayo de rodillas llorando en el suelo, Takuya sufría tanto o mas que ella, el la quería mucho y es por eso que quiere que no estén juntos así ya no le estorbara mas, pensó que de esa forma estaría mejor pero no pensó en los sentimientos que lo comían vivo por dentro, tratando de huir de ese llanto que solo lo atormentaba mas, salió corriendo.

_Perdóname Shiori pero… es lo mejor, créeme, por mas que duela, es lo mejor para los 2 _– pensó Takuya, corriendo a su cabaña.

Al llegar encontró a un chico idéntico a Kouichi pero con el pelo mas largo sujetado en una colita baja.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No Takuya? – pregunto el chico.

No lo puedo creer… - Takuya se quedo sin habla.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua? – pregunto el chico, bromeando.

No puede ser… ¡Kouji, amigo! ¿¡Como estas! – pregunto Takuya, abrazándolo de manera amistosa.

Bastante bien ¿Y tú? – pregunto Kouji.

No tan bien – dijo Takuya, desanimado.

¿Y eso porque? Verte así no es normal en ti, cuéntame que paso – pidió Kouji, y Takuya comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido de principio a fin.

Shiori quería desesperadamente desahogarse con alguien, así que fue a su cabaña, con la esperanza de que Zoe estuviera allí, cuando llego la encontró dormida y a Kouichi cuidando de ella.

¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Shiori, preocupada.

No es nada, solo se desmayo pero seguramente despertara pronto – explico Kouichi.

Ya veo – dijo Shiori, aliviada.

¿Y a ti que te paso? Tienes los ojos hinchados ¿Acaso estuviste llorando? – pregunto Kouichi.

¿Llorando? No, no, no es eso, no te preocupes – dijo Shiori.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – dijo Kouichi.

Lo se, es solo que… no quiero preocuparte, ni aburrirte con mis problemas – dijo Shiori.

Shiori, soy tu amigo, se supone que los amigos se apoyan y están ahí en la buenas y sobre todo en la malas, anda dime que tienes – dijo Kouichi, y Shiori llorando se abalanzo sobre el, este le frotaba la espalda en un intento de calmarla, cuando ya estuvo mas tranquila le explico todo lo sucedido, y conforme ella contaba la historia mas ganas le daban a Kouichi de golpear a Takuya.

Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Shiori/Takuya, para después dar un gran suspiro.

Ya veo – dijo Kouichi/Kouji.

Con Takuya

Estas frustrado por no ser capaz de protegerla, pero alejarla de ti no me parece la mejor solución – dijo Kouji.

¿Y entonces cual es la solución? – pregunto Takuya, tristemente.

Bueno este campamento se acaba mañana, hoy descansamos aquí mañana continuamos la búsqueda de las medallas y mas tardar en la tarde todo esto habrá terminado – explico Kouji.

¿Eso ayuda? – pregunto Takuya, un poco molesto.

Solo digo que lo que decidas hacer, no tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo, debes pensar rápido – dijo Kouji.

¿No vas a darme una idea de que hacer? – pregunto Takuya.

Bueno, huir del problema no lo va a resolver, si realmente quieres protegerla mantenerla a tu lado es lo mejor que puedes hacer porque así le estas dando tu apoyo que por lo que me dices de su transformación en digimon, apoyo es lo que mas necesita ahora ¿No crees? – pregunto Kouji, Takuya asintió.

Pero aun así… - Takuya fue interrumpido.

Abandonarla no la hará mas fuerte ¿Sabes que lo hará? – pregunto Kouji, Takuya negó con la cabeza – el que la apoyes, la ayudes, estés con ella, eso es lo único que la hará mas fuerte, las ganas de protegerte – dijo sonriendo.

Pero no es algo vergonzoso, es decir, ¿No debería ser yo quien la proteja a ella? – pregunto Takuya.

Pero no puedes y eso no significa que abandonarla será mejor, yo en tu lugar la buscaría y me disculparía con ella – dijo Kouji.

Creo… que tienes razón – dijo Takuya, reflexionando.

Pero aunque te disculpes, hay algo que un lo siento, no puede hacer y es devolverla a la normalidad, aunque te perdone ¿Qué piensas hacer después? – pregunto Kouji.

No lo se, pero ella no se ve tan diferente a un humano – dijo Takuya.

No la puedes hacer pasar por lo que era, no es así de fácil – dijo Kouji.

Lo se, pero que mas podemos hacer – dijo Takuya, Kouji se quedo pensando un rato.

Volvamos – se limito a responder Kouji, confundiendo a Takuya.

¿Volver? ¿A dónde? – pregunto Takuya.

Como que a donde, pues al digimundo – dijo Kouji, sorprendiendo a Takuya.

Con Shiori

Takuya es un idiota – dijo Kouichi.

No lo entiendo, te juro que no lo entiendo, en un segundo estamos bien y al otro no – dijo Shiori.

Son como perros y gatos – dijo Kouichi.

Si… - dijo Shiori, desanimada - ¡Es cierto! – dijo alto mas no gritado.

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Kouichi, sorprendido por la acción de ella.

_Cada vez que te acercas a mí_

_¡Hey! No lo puedo resistir_

_Me provocas locas ganas de tocarte_

_Me provocas locas ganas de empujarte_

_Cada vez que te acercas a mí_

_Mi corazón empieza a latir_

_Me provocas locas ganas de alcanzarte_

_Me provocas locas ganas de olvidarte_

_(Me haces sentir algo que, algo que eriza la piel_

_Es como un fuego interior que me quema) (x2)_

_Como perro y gato, así día y noche_

_Somos negro y blanco, vivimos a reproche_

_Como perro y gato, así agua y aceite_

_De la Z a la A, somos tan diferentes_

Cantas muy bien Shiori – dijo Kouichi, aplaudiendo.

Gracias – dijo Shiori, sonriendo – solo dije lo pensaba – dijo antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

¿Sabes algo? – pregunto Kouichi.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Shiori.

Quizás Takuya, no es para ti – dijo Kouichi.

¿Qué? – pregunto Shiori, tristemente.

Si, tal vez Takuya no te convenía y por eso el destino hizo lo que hizo – dijo Kouichi, inocentemente pero tenía un plan entre manos.

A lo mejor, tienes razón – dijo Shiori, pero la tristeza solo la invadía más.

Es posible que Takuya solo este jugando contigo – dijo Kouichi.

¿De verdad crees que Takuya haría algo así? – pregunto Shiori, entre triste y enojada.

Bueno en realidad, no lo se, pero por lo que dices eso es lo que parece – dijo Kouichi.

Pero tal vez el tenga razones, que no ha querido decirme pero las tiene – dijo Shiori.

¿Realmente crees que Takuya te quiere? Si así fuera cuando mas necesitas apoyo no te hubiera abandonado como hizo – dijo Kouichi, hiriendo con esas palabras el triste corazón de Shiori.

Takuya es una persona realmente extraña…pero – dijo Shiori, haciendo una pausa – pero… ¡Confió en el! Se que es raro después de todo lo que me haz dicho pero mi corazón dice que el tiene razones, se que las tiene y tarde o temprano me las dirá, se disculpara y todo volverá a ser normal, al menos eso es lo que siento – expreso.

Entiendo, solo espero que pase lo que pase estés bien – dijo Kouichi, abrazándola.

Muchas gracias Kouichi – dijo Shiori besándole la mejilla – eres un buen amigo.

Takuya vio la escena desde afuera y escucho parte de la conversación, pero no escucho la parte en la que Shiori seguía confiando en el así que pensó que el plan de Kouichi si había resultado, Shiori no tardo en darse cuenta de que alguien los miraba y menos en saber de quien se trataba.

Kouichi, será mejor que regreses a tu cabaña – dijo Shiori.

De acuerdo pero si necesitas algo búscame ¿Entendido? – pregunto Kouichi.

No te preocupes así lo hare – dijo Shiori abriéndole la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano mientras Kouichi se alejaba – ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir oculto? – pregunto una vez que Kouichi se perdió de vista.

Así que lo sabias – dijo Takuya, un poco sorprendido.

Claro que lo sabía, no soy tonta, además ahora mis sentidos son más agudos – dijo Shiori, molesta.

Si, debí suponerlo – dijo Takuya, que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

¿Y que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes algo que hacer o decir? – pregunto Shiori, apartando su vista de el, rezando que estuviera ahí para hacer lo que ella había mencionado con anterioridad.

Pues si, si tengo algo que hacer… Shiori… yo… lo siento… creí que si te alejaba de mi estarías mejor porque yo solo te seré un estorbo y hare que arriesgues tu vida… serás tu la que me proteja cuando pienso que soy yo quien debe hacerlo pero… dejarte no es la solución – decía Takuya, nervioso.

Te lo dije pero no me escuchaste, te dije que no importaba pero tu insististe en que si – dijo Shiori, triste por lo sucedido anteriormente pero feliz de que se este disculpando.

Lo se, se que me lo dijiste, pero es que realmente quiero ser yo quien te cuide, no quiero que te lastimes por mi porque… porque… ¡Porque tu eres muy importante para mi Shiori! – dijo Takuya, de forma fuerte pero no gritada.

Takuya… tu también eres muy importante para mi… y es por eso que no me importa protegerte – dijo Shiori, un poco entrecortado porque lloraba de felicidad.

Shiori ¿Estas llorando? – pregunto Takuya, dándole la vuelta comprobó sus sospechas - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo que no debía? – pregunto nervioso.

No… no es eso… dijiste lo correcto esta vez – dijo Shiori, secándose las lagrimas para luego abrazarlo y Takuya contento lo correspondió.

Otra cosa – dijo Takuya, rompiendo el abrazo.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shiori.

Kouji me dijo que… - trataba de decir Takuya pero fue interrumpido.

¿Kouji? ¿Kouji esta aquí? – pregunto Shiori, emocionada.

Si, el fue el que me hizo entrar en razón, el cree que lo mejor es volver al digimundo – dijo Takuya.

A esa tierra extraña que mencionaste – pregunto Shiori.

Si, cree que tal vez haya encuentres la forma de volver a la normalidad y será mejor para todos ya que de esa forma no tendremos que preocuparnos de que te descubran, yo también pienso que lo mejor es volver – dijo Takuya.

Entiendo, pides que vaya a una tierra que no conozco, llena de digimons que pueden atacarlos a todos ustedes y a mi, solo para que no me descubran, no creí verme tan diferente a un humano normal – dijo Shiori, un poco molesta.

Eso no es… - trataba de explicarse Takuya pero fue interrumpido.

No es lo que quiso decir – dijo Zoe, apareciendo de repente.

Zoe ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Takuya, a lo cual Zoe lo miro de forma triste.

Lo que Takuya quiere decir, es que es mejor para todos porque haya seguro encontraremos la forma de regresarte a la normalidad y no solo eso los digimons que están haya están en peligro y necesitan nuestra ayuda, es por eso que yo también estoy de acuerdo en ir, pero aun así es tu decisión ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Zoe.

Bueno… si con eso puedo volver a ser yo misma… esta bien – dijo Shiori.

Sigues siendo tu misma, solo te ves diferente por fuera pero sigues siendo la misma por dentro, ya veras que dentro de nada vuelves a la normalidad – dijo Zoe, con una sonrisa.

Gracias Zoe, bueno y ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto Shiori, animada.

Será cuestión de contactar a Ophanimon y pedirle que regresemos – dijo Takuya.

No será tan simple pero algo se nos ocurrirá, tu descansa ha sido un día difícil – dijo Zoe.

Y que lo digas, hasta mañana – dijo Shiori, entrando a la cabaña.

Eres buena con las palabras – dijo Takuya, en tono divertido.

Si, te hacia falta el toque ¿No crees? – pregunto Zoe, molesta.

¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Takuya, confundido.

¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Lo que paso hace rato no te da una pista – dijo Zoe, en tono sarcástico.

Lo que te tuvimos que decir, creí que merecías saberlo ¿Acaso te molesto que no te lo dijéramos antes? – pregunto Takuya.

¿Antes? ¿Y es que desde cuando paso eso? Además Takuya ese no es el punto – dijo Zoe, molesta.

¿Entonces cual es el punto? Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo – dijo Takuya, enojándose también.

Si no te haz dado cuenta, ya no se que hacer para que lo entiendas, solo te diré una cosa, ¡No pienso perder! – dijo Zoe, con determinación.

_Creo saber lo que pasa pero… ¡No! ¡No puede ser eso! _– pensó Takuya – Zoe ¿Acaso tu…? – pregunto pero ella solo se limito a entrar.

_Si es lo que pienso, entonces ya lo sabes, si lo que me ibas a preguntar es lo que creo que es… la respuesta es si _– pensó Zoe, antes de irse a dormir.

Eran las 5:30am y Zoe estaba semidormida, no lograba dormir bien por la preocupación, sabia que se metería en muchos problemas si no volvían al digimundo pronto, ya que la "desaparición de Shiori" seria la causante, por eso no podía dormir y cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, se paro y se arreglo, miro nuevamente el reloj que marcaba las 5:45am, salió un momento afuera, hacia tanto frio que su piel se erizo, pero ignoro eso, noto algo raro recostado en la rama de un árbol.

¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto Zoe.

¿Tu también estas despierta? – pregunto Shiori, desde el árbol.

Ah así que eras tú – dijo Zoe.

¿Te asuste? – pregunto Shiori.

Mas bien me sorprendiste ¿Por qué no estas en tu cama? – pregunto Zoe.

Por la misma razón que tu, no puedo dormir y por alguna razón las ramas de este árbol se me hacen mas cómodas que mi cama – explico Shiori.

Me imagino que debe ser un efecto de tu transformación – dijo Zoe, pensativa.

Si lo mismo imagine yo – dijo Shiori.

Shiori ¿Haz pensado en entrenar? – pregunto Zoe.

¿Entrenar? ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Shiori, confundida.

Hablo de ver que poderes tienes y como usarlos, tu primera batalla no debió ser fácil – dijo Zoe, sorprendiéndola.

¿Lo sabes? – pregunto Shiori.

Vi que tenias unas cuantas heridas y no fue difícil suponer como salieron – dijo Zoe, haciendo una pausa - ¿Y que tal te fue? ¿Estuviste bien o mas difícil de lo que esperabas? – pregunto.

Pues digamos que gane la batalla con solo instinto, no tengo idea de cómo realice esos ataques ni como tan repentinamente soy buena con la espada, de verdad no lo se – explico Shiori.

Ya veo – dijo Zoe, todavía mas pensativa - ¿Te gustaría entrenar? – pregunto.

¿Cómo vas a entrenar conmigo sino tienes poderes? ¿Tengo que recordarte que no eres una digimon? – pregunto Shiori.

No me lo tienes que recordar, estoy perfectamente consiente de eso, pero ¡Lo fui, fui una digimon! Y no necesito serlo para enseñarte, solo quiero ver tus habilidades y ayudarte a controlarlas, eso es todo – dijo Zoe.

De acuerdo, acepto, entrenemos ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto Shiori.

Primero lo primero, hay que alejarnos de aquí – dijo Zoe, y eso hicieron dejaron una nota por si los chicos se preguntaban por ellas y fueron a un sitio solitario para entrenar.

Aquí me parece que esta bien – dijo Shiori.

Si, ahora escúchame bien Shiori quiero que intentes atacar ese árbol, no importa que método utilices quiero ver que poder y de que tipo posees ¿Entendido? – pregunto Zoe.

Bien, lo intentare – dijo Shiori, acercandose al árbol que Zoe señalo a gran velocidad y con el puño dejo una marca grande pero no lo suficiente para derribar el árbol.

Tienes una buena velocidad y al parecer también eres fuerte pero aun no lo suficiente, hagamos algo, practica esos movimientos que hiciste horita hasta que puedas romper el árbol con un solo puñetazo ¿Quedo claro? – pregunto Zoe.

¡Si, Zoe-sensei! – dijo Shiori – _estoy mas que decidida, quiero ser mas fuerte, de esta manera la vida de Takuya-kun no correrá peligro ¡Me esforzare! _– pensó.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que el capitulo este bueno para saberlo por favor dejen reviews. Y ahora los avances: hoy Zoe

_Shiori es mas fuerte de lo que cree, en una situación de peligro su poder incrementa notablemente, debo ayudarla a controlarlo, se que es raro que ayude a mi rival pero quisiera luchar contra ella en algún momento._

_Claro no este porque todos hemos decidido volver al digimundo y quien sabe que cosas nos esperen, yo solo se que con kazemon de mi lado todo estará bien._

_¿¡Que! ¿¡Tengo que buscar por mi cuenta el Digispirit como la primera vez! No es justo, pero lo hare, espero que estén listo villanos por que la guerrera del viento volverá muy pronto y mas decidida que nunca, mostrare que valgo la pena, pase lo que pase ¡No voy a perder!_

_El próximo capitulo se titula: El regreso_

_Ahora es cuando el romance y la aventura digievolucionan._


	8. Capitulo 8

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 8: **__**El regreso**_

Shiori siguió haciendo lo que indico Zoe, durante un rato pero aun sin obtener los resultados que esperaba, le era algo frustrante porque realmente se estaba esforzando, pero solo había leves cambios.

¡Shiori concéntrate más! – dijo Zoe, quien observaba el entrenamiento y analizaba los pequeños progresos.

¿¡Que crees que hago! – pregunto Shiori, un poco molesta, se estaba cansando y aun lo lograba su objetivo.

Sé que te esfuerzas, pero como ves… no es suficiente – dijo Zoe, seria.

¡Bien!… entonces… – dijo Shiori, frustrada, cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse, llevar su energía a su puño, una vez que pensó que estaba lista, abrió los ojos y con una velocidad mayor a la anterior se aproximo al árbol y de un puñetazo lo tumbo – lo he logrado… ¡Lo hice! – grito felizmente.

_Tardo más de lo que esperaba, pero aun así lo consiguió _– pensó Zoe – lo hiciste bien, pero en una situación de peligro, habrías perdido, tardaste mucho en destrozar un solo árbol – le dijo como en tono de regaño.

¿Pero que se supone que haga? – pregunto Shiori, molesta – _Zoe actúa de manera muy extraña, esta diferente_ – pensó.

Dijiste que ganaste la batalla solo con instinto ¿Cierto? – pregunto Zoe.

Si… - dijo Shiori, confusa.

Bueno, ¿Hay algo que provocara ese instinto? Ya sabes, como el miedo de salir lastimada o proteger a alguien – explico Zoe, Shiori sintió que le estaba insinuando que Takuya estuvo es la batalla, pero no creyó que ese fuera el caso, la encontró dormida, amenos que escuchara lo que le dijo a Kouichi.

Para protegerme a mí – mintió Shiori, sin saber bien porque, ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que fue por Takuya?

Ya veo, eso significa que cuando estas en peligro se incrementa tu poder ¿Correcto? – pregunto Zoe.

Así es – dijo Shiori, asintiendo.

Entonces quisiera ver algo de ese poder – dijo una voz misteriosa, sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

Con Takuya.

Takuya levántate, ya es de día – dijo Kouji, moviéndolo, en un intento vano de despertarlo.

No…5 minutos mas… - dijo Takuya, medio dormido, acomodándose y dándole la espalda, en ese momento a Kouji se le ocurrió un plan para despertarlo, se dirigió a la puerta y toco, para luego abrirla y fingir que hablaba con alguien… pero no cualquier persona.

Ah… así que tu debes ser Shiori-san, ¿Vienes a buscar a Takuya? Lo siento el esta dormi… - decía Kouji, pero fue interrumpido porque Takuya casi que lo atropella por quitarle del medio, decepcionado al descubrir que era una trampa y Kouji rio triunfante.

Me engañaste – se quejo Takuya.

Oye al menos agradece que te levante, necesitamos resolver la situación de esa chica y rápido, no hay tiempo para descansar – dijo Kouji.

Si, tienes razón – dijo Takuya.

Vamos a buscarla – dijo Kouji.

De acuerdo – dijo Takuya, alistándose, para luego irse con Kouji.

Con Kouichi

Kouichi se levanto antes que J.P y se fue directamente a la cabaña de las chicas a ver a Shiori y saber como se encontraba Zoe.

Me pregunto si habrá alguna forma de ayudar a Shiori – se dijo Kouichi, pensativo, mirando el cielo, iba muy despreocupado hasta que su celular brillo fuertemente.

_Kouichi Kimura, tus amigas se encuentran en grave peligro, por favor ayúdalas…_

Espera Ophanimon ¿De que peligro, que ocurre? – pregunto Kouichi, pero no ibo respuesta, angustiado, corrió hacia la cabaña pero no encontró a nadie, vio sobre la cama de Zoe una nota: _fuimos a entrenar cerca de las montañas. Zoe_ - ¿Pero en que están pensando? – se pregunto, preocupado, dirigiéndose rápidamente al sitio.

Corrió desesperadamente, llamándolas, pero no había respuesta.

_¿Dónde estarán? Espero que se encuentren bien_ – pensó Kouichi.

Con las chicas

El lugar estaba destrozado, los arboles cortados o destruidos, era obvio que hubo una tremenda batalla, Shiori estaba en el suelo gravemente herida, tenía cortadas y zarpazos profundos y su sangre estaba regada a su alrededor, en cuanto a Zoe también estaba herida pero no tan grave como Shiori, su enemigo esta vez: era Devimon.

Que patético, creí que seria mas divertido, que perdida de tiempo – dijo Devimon, acercándose a Zoe.

No… Zoe… maldito… ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo! – grito Shiori, débilmente.

¿Y que si lo hago? ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Detenerme? – pregunto Devimon, riéndose malvadamente, para después pisar el estomago de Zoe, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

¡Zoe! – grito Shiori, sintiendo frustración e impotencia, por no ser capaz de ayudarla.

¡Ahhhh! – gritaba Zoe por el dolor, Devimon cada vez la pisaba mas fuerte.

¡Resiste… amiga! – grito Shiori, poniéndose en pie de forma torpe, le era un gran trabajo mantenerse parada, pero no podía soportar que Zoe sufriera y ella no hacer nada.

Nada mal, Sutirumon – dijo Devimon.

No… me… llames así… podre ser… una digimon… pero sigo siendo humana… no quiero que… me vuelvas a decir… Sutirumon – dijo Shiori, dificultosamente.

¿Y quien va a obligarme? – pregunto Devimon – viento endemoniado – dijo utilizando su ataque y mando a volar a Shiori contra un árbol.

¡Ah…! – grito Shiori, por el dolor del impacto, escupiendo sangre por el mismo.

Esto comienza a fastidiarme, Sutirumon – dijo Devimon, agarrándola del cuello – eres mas débil de lo que pensé ¿Dónde esta el incremento de poder que mencionaste? ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Das lastima – dijo apretándola mas fuerte, Shiori lo pateaba en un intento desesperado por soltarse, pero era inútil, todo comenzaba a verse borroso…

¡Shiori-chan! – grito Kouichi, apareciendo de pronto, mirando sorprendido el estado de la situación.

Otra victima más – dijo Devimon, soltando a Shiori, quien perdió el conocimiento - ¿Qué piensas hacer ante mí? Débil niño humano – dijo riéndose.

Kouichi, a pesar de que no podía ganar, ataco a Devimon, quien con simples movimiento y sin el mínimo esfuerzo lo mandaba a volar o lo tiraba en el suelo, pero el no desistía, seguía y seguía intentando, por mas que callera volvía a ponerse en pie, todo fuera por esa persona que tanto quiere; Shiori se despertó poco a poco por los ruidos de la pelea y pudo ver como Kouichi intentaba protegerla aun sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad, esto la hizo sentir conmovida y triste, conmovida por su bello gesto, pero triste por no poder ayudarle.

¡No sigas!… detente… Kouichi – dijo Shiori, llorando.

Shiori… - dijo Kouichi, sorprendido ¿Acaso estaba llorando por el?

No sigas… por favor… no te lastimes mas por mi… no quiero que lo hagas – dijo Shiori, entrecortadamente por las heridas y el llanto.

Discúlpame, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides – dijo Kouichi, sorprendiéndola - ¡Te protegeré así muera, por que eres muy importante para mi Shiori! – confeso, haciéndola sonrojar, en ese momento, su celular volvió a brillar fuertemente, pero esta vez se transformo en su digivice, el cual ya tenia sus 2 digispirits listos.

¿Q-Que es eso? – pregunto Devimon, impresionado.

Juntos de nuevo, amigo Lowemon – dijo Kouichi y con determinación, comenzó a transformase – Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!… Lowemon – dijo para finalizar su transformación.

Kouichi… se transformo… en un digimon – dijo Shiori, sorprendida y sonrojada.

Ahora pagaras por haber lastimado a mis amigas – dijo Lowemon.

¿Crees que el simple hecho de digievolucionar te ayudara? – dijo Devimon, con una risita - ¡No me subestimes! – grito enojado, aproximándose a Lowemon.

Meteoro de la oscuridad – dijo Lowemon, lanzando su ataque haciendo retroceder a Devimon – tú tampoco me subestimes – dijo antes de repetir su ataque, pero esta vez Devimon lo esquivo.

Garra mortal – dijo Devimon, para después intentar utilizar su garra para atacar a Lowemon, quien se defendió con su lanza y así continuaron por un momento – eres un insecto, viento endemoniado – dijo utilizando su técnica pero la armadura de Lowemon lo protegió bien del ataque - ¿¡Que! ¿¡Mi viento endemoniado no le hizo efecto! – pregunto sorprendido.

Te dije que no me subestimaras – dijo Lowemon.

Lowemon… es realmente… muy fuerte – dijo Shiori, sorprendida y profundamente sonrojada, para después sacudir su cabeza – _este no es momento de sorprenderse, aunque sea muy fuerte debo ayudarlo _– pensó, utilizando su técnica curativa para sanar sus heridas.

¡Maldito!… - grito Devimon, enojado, apretando los puños – veamos que opinas de esto… esfera del caos – dijo lanzando una esfera oscura hacia Lowemon.

Lowemon… digivolts a… Kaiserleomon – dijo Lowemon, digievolucionando a Kaiserleomon, esquivando con gran velocidad el ataque de Devimon – neblina destructora – dijo realizando golpes directos, debilitando a Devimon.

No permitiré que un gusano como tú… ¡Logre vencerme! – dijo Devimon, enojándose – ilusión oscura – dijo realizando clones de si mismo.

_Solo un poco más… ¡Lo logre! _– pensó Shiori, pero Devimon se dio cuenta de esto y formo un plan, mando a sus copias a distraer a Kaiserleomon, mientras el se acervaba velozmente a Shiori, quien a penas se ponía en pie.

Toque de maldad – dijo Devimon, tocándola, en ese momento los ojos de Shiori se oscurecieron.

Neblina destructora – dijo Kaiserleomon, destruyendo a los clones, pero la explosión de los mismos, lo debilito un poco, rápidamente se dio cuenta que el verdadero Devimon estaba con Shiori - ¡Aléjate de ella! – dijo aproximándose a el a toda velocidad - fantasma del apocalipsis – dijo lanzándose a Devimon quien se descuido, recibiendo el impacto completo y el digicode apareció.

Kaiserleomon… digivolts a… Lowemon – dijo Kaiserleomon, transformándose nuevamente en Lowemon - Alma que fuiste influenciada por el mal, duerme en las profundidades de la Oscuridad… Te purificare con este Digivice… ¡Digicode Cap…! – no pudo terminar lo que iba a hacer y tampoco lo que iba a decir porque fue interrumpido - ¡Shiori! ¿¡Que haces! – pregunto sorprendido y confundido, entonces pudo notar la falta de brillo en sus ojos.

Ni se te ocurra tocar a señor Devimon – dijo Shiori, empuñando su espada, dispuesta a pelear, ese pequeño incidente le dio suficiente tiempo a Devimon para recuperarse.

Muy buen trabajo, mi esclava – dijo Devimon, tocándole la cabeza.

Tu… ¡Miserable! ¿¡Que demonios le hiciste! – pregunto Lowemon, furioso.

Solo la convertí en mi juguete – dijo Devimon, tranquilamente.

¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Lowemon, enojándose cada vez mas.

Por ahora ya he averiguado bastante – dijo Devimon, comenzando a volar para retirarse.

¡Espere señor Devimon! ¡Por favor lléveme con usted! – grito Shiori, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Te quedaras aquí, fuiste útil después de todo, quédate con tus perdedores y tal vez te vuelva a utilizar en otra ocasión – dijo Devimon, alejándose cada vez mas, Shiori aun bajo el embrujo de Devimon, realizo varios saltos ninja apoyándose en arboles cada vez mas altos tratando de alcanzarlo.

¡Shiori detente! – dijo Lowemon, preocupado, que salió detrás de ella.

¡Señor Devimon! – grito Shiori, saltando de la punta del árbol mas alto, intentando llegar a Devimon, pero apenas lo rozo, luego de esto comenzó a caer, con la mirada perdida - _señor Devimon _– pensaba tristemente mientras caía.

¡Shiori! – grito Lowemon, atrapándola en el aire - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto una vez que aterrizaron.

Debo… seguir… al señor Devimon – dijo Shiori, agitada, aun sin el brillo en su mirada, tratando de escapar de los brazos de Lowemon, quien no la dejaba.

¡Shiori por favor vuelve en si! – pedía Lowemon, abrazándola, mientras que ella solo trataba de huir.

¡Suéltame! Y no soy Shiori, me llamo Sutirumon – dijo Shiori, librándose del agarre, al ver esa mirada llena de odio, Kouichi se dio cuenta de una cosa, esa no era su Shiori.

El que Devimon te dijera así, no te convierte en Sutirumon – dijo Lowemon, tratando de convencerla.

¡No sabes de qué hablas! ¡Yo soy la guerrera del acero, Sutirumon! – grito Shiori, Kouichi pensó que tal vez había algo de verdad, en lo que ella estaba diciendo, si ese era el caso, Devimon debía saber algo sobre quien la convirtió en digimon.

Ya veo… entonces no eres Shiori – dijo Lowemon, pensativo, estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Así es – dijo Shiori.

Entonces… debo hacer esto… - dijo Lowemon, antes de golpearla en el cuello dejándola inconsciente, atrapándola antes de que se cayera - _¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte Shiori? _– pensó y en eso su digivice se ilumino.

_Si quieres que vuelva a la normalidad, ilumínala con la luz de tu digivice._

Lowemon agarro su digivice e ilumino a Shiori con la luz sagrada del mismo.

Gracias Ophanimon pero… ¿Hay alguna forma de devolverla a la normalidad? Digo, como humana – dijo Lowemon.

_Ella misma volverá a ser humana cuando encuentre su digivice._

¿Y donde lo puede encontrar? – pregunto Lowemon.

_Lo hallara cuando descubra el significado_ _de esta frase: El amor es un sentimiento que lo puede todo, cuando es mutuo es más fuerte, si encuentra el amor sincero, hallara el corazón del digivice._

Mas enemigos vendrán por ella ¿No es así? – pregunto Lowemon.

_Por desgracia, estas en lo cierto, no se sabe porque pero el nuevo enemigo siente rencor por ella, es por ello que la convirtió en digimon._

¿Y como dijo es la guerrera del acero Sutirumon? – pregunto Lowemon.

_Es una guerrera del acero, de eso no hay duda, pero no puedo confirmar que su nombre sea Sutirumon._

Por lo que dijo Devimon, ese es – dijo Lowemon.

_El trabaja para el enemigo y vino aquí para probar las habilidades de… aparentemente Sutirumon… si lo encuentras otra vez, quizá el te pueda dar mas información que yo._

Ophanimon una cosa mas ¿Hay alguna forma de volver al digimundo? – pregunto Lowemon, con determinación – allá debe haber mas pistas que aquí eso es seguro.

_Solo puedo llevarlos si es una decisión unánime, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible… si realmente ¡Todos! quieren volver, vayan al claro de este bosque que tiene una cascada hoy alas 10:00am, pero los demás deberán buscar sus digispirits como la primera vez…_

¡Ophanimon, regresa! – pidió Lowemon, pero ya no se escuchaba nada mas, en ese momento alguien se acercaba, así que volvió a la normalidad y se escondió junto con Shiori.

¡Shiori! ¡Zoe! ¿¡Dónde están! – eran las voces de Takuya y Kouji.

H-Hermano… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kouichi, sorprendido, saliendo de su escondite.

¿Esa es una forma de saludar? – pregunto Kouji.

Este no es momento para eso, hay que encontrar a Shiori – dijo Takuya, preocupado.

Ya me adelante Takuya – dijo Kouichi, cargando a Shiori en brazos, sacándola de donde la tenia oculta.

¿Por qué demonios la tenias escondida contigo? – pregunto Takuya, enojado.

No pensé que fueran ustedes, te recuerdo que no somos los únicos en este bosque – dijo Kouichi, de manera arrogante, sorprendiendo a Kouji.

¿Hay algo que no nos estés diciendo? – pregunto Kouji, sorprendiendo a Kouichi, aunque este no dejo que se notara.

¿Por qué preguntas? – pregunto Kouichi, sin duda su hermano lo conocía bien.

Te ves cansado y sudado ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – pregunto Kouji, con la intención de molestar a Takuya, quien créanlo o no, entendió la indirecta y se enojo mucho mas al ver que Kouichi se sonrojaba por la pregunta.

Si llego a saber que le hiciste algo, te juro que… que te mato – amenazo Takuya, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Kouichi y mirándolo de una forma que daba miedo.

_Este par, realmente están muy enamorados de esta chica _– pensó Kouji, quitándole a Kouichi la chica de encima.

¿Y tú que crees que haces? – pregunto Takuya, enojado.

Me la llevo, si van a seguir con sus peleas, ella no tiene porque verse involucrada, no valla a ser que la lastimen por error – dijo Kouji, llevándosela.

Espera – dijo Kouichi, librándose del agarre de Takuya, corriendo hacia su hermano – también hay que ir por Zoe – dijo al alcanzarlo.

¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Kouji, preocupado.

Se vio envuelta en la batalla que tuvo Shiori momentos atrás contra otro digimon – explico Kouichi.

Sabia que no nos estabas diciendo algo – dijo Kouji, deteniéndose - ¿Acaso tu luchaste con el? – pregunto y Kouichi asintió.

Al principio creí que iba a matarme – comenzó a explicar Kouichi.

Y ojala lo hubiera hecho – dijo Takuya, para si mismo.

Pero luego fue el hecho de querer proteger a Shiori lo que hizo que esto pasara – término de explicar Kouichi, mostrándoles su digivice, sorprendiendo a ambos.

¿Lograste nuevamente convertirte en Lowemon y Kaiserleomon? – preguntaron ambos.

Si, e iba a purificar el digicode del enemigo cuando Shiori me interrumpió, parece ser que estaba bajo la influencia de Devimon, a quien protegió y trato de seguir, a pesar de que este le dijo que se quedara con nosotros para volverla a utilizar en otro momento – explico Kouichi, con rabia, cosa que también comenzó a sentir Takuya.

Ya veo, entonces "la adormeciste" para que no se fuera con el, pero al despertar ¿No querrá volver a intentarlo? – pregunto Kouji.

No, Ophanimon me dijo como quitar el efecto, estará bien – explico Kouichi, sorprendiendo a Kouji.

¿Hablaste con Ophanimon? – pregunto Kouji, Kouichi asintió – por casualidad le preguntaste ¿Cómo podemos regresar al digimundo? – pregunto.

Si, me dijo que ¡Solo! Si todos estábamos de acuerdo, podríamos regresar yendo a un claro de este bosque que tiene una cascada, hoy a las 10:00am, pero ustedes deben buscar los digispirits como la primera vez – explico Kouichi.

Ya veo ¿Qué opinas Takuya? – pregunto Kouji.

Por mi esta perfecto, lo mismo pienso de ti y de Zoe, de hecho tu fuiste el de la idea y Zoe convenció a Shiori y por lo visto Kouichi también quiere ir, bueno lo de digispirits si será un poco complicado pero esta bien de todas formas – decía Takuya, pero fue interrumpido.

Solo queda hablar con J.P – dijo Kouichi.

Será fácil entonces, estoy seguro que aceptara – dijo Takuya.

Pero antes vamos por Zoe – dijo Kouji, Kouichi fue el único en notar, el tono de preocupación con el que lo dijo.

Los 3 fueron hacia el lugar de la batalla, Takuya y Kouji se sorprendieron del estado en el que se encontraba, pero dejaron la sorpresa para después al ver como estaba Zoe, ella tenía unos cuantos morados y cortadas profundas, pero no tanto como las que Shiori tenía, Kouji le entrego Shiori a Takuya y se fue a donde estaba Zoe.

Esta bastante mal – dijo Kouji, revisándola.

Si, pero no te preocupes, Shiori posee una técnica curativa, cuando despierte le pediremos que la cure – dijo Kouichi.

Yo no dije que estuviera preocupado – dijo Kouji, con un muy leve sonrojo, casi no se notaba, pero Kouichi si lo noto.

Bueno, llevémoslas de vuelta a su cabaña – dijo Kouichi, cargando a Zoe, luego de eso todos partieron hacia la cabaña de las chicas.

Al llegar, las pusieron sobre sus camas, esperando que despertaran, al rato Zoe despertó, sentía dolor pero no tanto como antes, ya que Kouichi la había atendido con el kit de primeros auxilios, Takuya se sentía preocupado por las expresiones que ponía Shiori, parece que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, en eso tocaron a la puerta.

Kouichi me sorprendió tu mensaje ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Llegue tan rápido como pude – dijo J.P, agitado.

Otro digimon apareció e hirió a Zoe y Shiori, pude transformarme para salvarlas, pero aun así no pude capturar el digicode – explico Kouichi.

Cielos ¿Y que podemos hacer? – pregunto J.P, preocupado.

Todos hemos decidido volver al digimundo, solo faltas tu ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Kouji.

¿Y eso es una pregunta? Porque la respuesta es muy obvia, no dejaría a mis amigos solos en esta situación, además siento el digimundo como mi segunda casa, por supuesto que iré – dijo J.P

Si ese es el caso, no hay más que decir, esta decidido ¡Volvamos al digimundo! – dijo Takuya, animadamente.

¡Bien! – dijeron todos, igualmente animados, Kouji miro el reloj y se sorprendió al que hora era, este marcaba 9:45am.

¡Oigan todos, vamos tarde! ¡Tenemos exactamente 15 minutos para hallar ese claro! – grito Kouji, alarmando a todos.

Es verdad, hay que irnos ¡Deprisa! – dijo Zoe, angustiada, intentando levantarse lo mas rápido posible, cayendo por el dolor en sus heridas, siendo atrapada por Kouji.

No te esfuerces de mas, sube, yo te llevare – dijo Kouji, agachándose para que Zoe se subiera en el, lo que hizo muy apenada.

¡Yo llevare a Shiori! – gritaron Takuya y Kouichi, al mismo tiempo, para después verse a los ojos de manera amenazadora.

¡Quieren dejar de pelear y moverse de una vez! – les regaño J.P, con Shiori en su espalda, cosa que hizo enojar a ambos chicos, pero no tenían tiempo que perder.

Todos salieron disparados de la cabaña y se adentraron en el bosque buscando el claro, encontraron algunos, pero hasta ahora ninguno tenia una cascada, todos se estaban preocupando mas y mas.

9:55, no lo lograremos – dijo Zoe.

¡No digas eso! – le regaño Takuya.

¡Oye no grites, me dañas los oídos! – le regaño Kouji.

¡Silencio! – grito Kouichi, llamando la atención de todos – escuchen con cuidado ¿Lo oyen? – pregunto.

Eso es… - dijo Takuya, escuchando atentamente.

¡Agua! – completaron los demás, todos corrieron en dirección hacia donde el agua se escuchaba mas fuerte.

¡9:58! – anuncio Zoe, preocupada.

Llegaremos, ¡Corran más rápido! – dijo Takuya, y eso hicieron.

¡9:59! – anuncio Zoe, mas preocupada.

Takuya – llamo Kouji, preocupado.

No te preocupes ¡Llegaremos! – grito Takuya, acelerando el paso, lo que los demás hicieron también.

¡20 segundos! – grito Zoe, mas preocupada aun.

¡No me rendiré! – grito Takuya, corriendo mas rápido, llegando finalmente al claro con la cascada, seguido de los otros.

¡10 en punto! – anuncio Zoe.

¡Lo logramos! – dijo Kouichi.

Eso parece – dijo Kouji.

¿Pero porque no pasa nada? – pregunto J.P

¿Llegamos tarde? – pregunto Zoe.

No digas eso, dijiste 10 en punto, llegamos a tiempo – dijo Takuya.

Pero si nos retrasamos unos segundos – dijo Kouichi, desalentándolos, haciendo que Takuya apretara los puños, en eso el lago comenzó a brillar, esa luz los fue envolviendo poco a poco, hasta cubrirlos todos.

Lo sabia, ¡Digimundo ahí vamos! – grito Takuya, emocionado, mientras que los demás sonreían ya calmados, pronto estarían en el digimundo…

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi, por favor dejen reviews para saberlo. Ahora los avances: hoy Takuya

_¡Otra vez de vuelta! ¡Y listo para la acción!_

_Hace tanto tiempo que no estamos aquí que ver digimons otra vez, me impresiona, claro no mucho, volver a acostumbrarse será sencillo, aquí estoy seguro que encontrare la forma de ayudar a Shiori, solo espero no meter la pata otra vez con mis palabras._

_¿Eh? ¿Shiori que tienes? ¿Por qué gritas así? "Devimon, Devimon, Devimon," solo dices eso, tranquila es una pesadilla, despierta ya, ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿¡Kouichi que demonios le hiciste!, Shiori despierta por favor ¡Shiori!_

_El próximo capitulo se titula: Pesadilla sin fin._

_Ahora es cuando el romance y la aventura digievolucionan._


	9. Capitulo 9

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 9: **__**Pesadilla sin fin**_

Sentían como esa luz se los tragaba de forma brusca, así que Zoe, J.P y Kouichi comenzaron a gritar.

Cálmense, ni que fuera la primera vez – dijo Takuya.

Si, pero yo ya me había desacostumbrado a esto – dijo Zoe.

Y yo no viaje así – dijo Kouichi.

Si creen que esto es brusco imaginen el aterrizaje – dijo Kouji.

Tus palabras no son de apoyo – dijo J.P

Pero Kouji tenia razón, así como se los tragaron así llegaron, de forma muy brusca, terminando todos encimados.

¿Estamos en la terminal del fuego? – pregunto Takuya, abriendo los ojos, que los cerro por el impacto.

Eso parece – dijo Zoe, mirando por los alrededores – es tal y como comenzó todo.

Casi todo – corrigió Kouichi, para después levantarse y ayudar a J.P con Shiori.

Lleva mucho tiempo dormida ¿Estará bien? – pregunto J.P

Pues debería despertar pronto, digo ella esta mejor que yo – dijo Zoe, riendo un poco, para tranquilizar "al dúo" que empezaba a preocuparse.

Por eso digo, tu que estas peor que ella, tienes rato despierta y ella aun nada – dijo J.P, sus comentarios no ayudaban lo absoluto.

Cállate – murmuro Zoe, para que solo J.P la escuchara – no ves que los preocupas – le regaño, aun en tono bajito.

Ah… si, lo siento, lo había olvidado – dijo J.P, de igual modo.

J.P ya sabia lo que estaba pasando porque Kouichi se lo había comentado, sin embargo no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de rivalidad entre sus amigos, todos se habían levantado, estaban explorando el lugar con la mirada, parecía desierto, no había ni un solo digimon, lo que era muy preocupante para todos, aun así 2 de ellos tenían "otras preocupaciones", lo que J.P había dicho los tenia pensando, tenia razón ¿Algo andaba mal con Shiori?

_Sueño de Shiori_

_Ya veo, eso significa que cuando estas en peligro se incrementa tu poder ¿Correcto? – pregunto Zoe._

_Así es – dijo Shiori, asintiendo._

_Entonces quisiera ver algo de ese poder – dijo una voz misteriosa, sorprendiéndolas a ambas._

_¿Quién eres? – pregunto Zoe._

_Mi nombre es Devimon, he venido a comprobar las habilidades de Sutirumon – dijo el digimon._

_¿Quién es Sutirumon? – pregunto Zoe._

_No seas tonta niña, la tienes al lado – dijo Devimon, sorprendiéndolas._

_¿Dices que el nombre del digimon en que Shiori se ha convertido es Sutirumon? – pregunto Zoe._

_¿En verdad no lo sabían? Son mas estúpidas de lo que pensé – dijo Devimon, molestándolas._

_Si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás – dijo Shiori, aproximándose a el con velocidad, dándole un golpe que fácilmente esquivo, recibiendo otro que la tumbo._

_¡Shiori! – grito Zoe, preocupada._

_Es fuerte – pensó Shiori, mientras se ponía de pie._

_¡Shiori, vamos, es el momento de que muestres tus técnicas! – grito Zoe._

_Hazle caso a la enana, sino la batalla durara poco y será muy aburrida – dijo Devimon, enojando a Shiori._

_Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo – pensó Shiori._

_¿Qué pasa, necesitas motivación? No hay problema – dijo Devimon, haciendo una esfera con sus manos – esfera del caos – dijo lanzándola hacia Zoe, quien trato de esquivarla pero aun así, recibió gran parte del daño._

_¡Zoe!… maldito… ¿¡Como te atreves a lastimarla! – pregunto Shiori, enojada, sacando energía que nuevamente se transformo en una katana – hare que pagues por haber herido a Zoe – dijo con una mirada fría, para luego comenzar a atacarlo con gran rapidez, pero este esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque._

_¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Das lastima – dijo Devimon, haciendo enojar mas a Shiori – garra mortal – dijo lanzando su garra contra Shiori, quien un por un momento la paro con la katana, pero Devimon le gano en fuerza y le lastimo el brazo derecho._

_¡Ahhhh! – grito Shiori, del dolor, dio un gran salto hacia atrás apartándose de Devimon – si el acero se dobla… - intento decir para curar sus heridas, pero Devimon impidió esto repitiendo su ataque, que le dio esta vez en el abdomen._

_Vamos esfuérzate, esto me esta aburriendo – dijo Devimon, pateando a Shiori, quien se estrello contra un árbol y soltó un grito de dolor – ¿Esto es todo? Tal vez necesites más motivación – dijo acercando su garra a Zoe._

_Desgraciado… ¡No te atrevas! – grito Shiori, dificultosamente, pero Devimon no le presto atención y lastimo gravemente la pierna de Zoe, quien grito de dolor - ¡Zoe! – grito, corriendo hacia ella._

_Esfera del caos – dijo Devimon, lanzando su ataque, pero esta vez Shiori logro evadirlo y llegar a Zoe._

_Si el acero se dobla, el mismo puede nacer otra vez, así como el fénix renace de sus cenizas, curare tus heridas – dijo Shiori, tan rápido que casi no se entendía, afortunadamente eso no interfirió en la técnica y la herida de Zoe mejoraba rápidamente._

_Estuvo bien – dijo Devimon, para después elevarse – pero no demasiado bien… viento endemoniado – dijo lazando su ataque, Shiori intento interponerse y recibió serias cortadas, pero aun así Zoe también las recibió, aunque mas leves, ambas gritaron por el dolor que les causaba, Shiori derramaba su sangre sobre Zoe, ya que estaba aferrada a ella intentando protegerla, esta por su parte también derramaba su propia sangre, en los brazos y piernas de Shiori, así como también parte del piso._

_Shiori volvió a gritar mas fuerte, sus heridas la torturaban._

_En la realidad_

Shiori grito en sueños, preocupando a todos, pero mas que nada a Takuya y Kouichi, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a ella para ver que pasaba, pero no encontraron nada anormal, sin embargo, ella volvió a gritar, preocupándolos cada vez mas.

¡Shiori! ¿¡Que tienes, que te pasa! – preguntaba Takuya, preocupado, agitándola, a ver si podía despertarla pero nada.

¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Dime algo, Shiori! – decía Kouichi, igualmente preocupado, haciendo lo mismo que Takuya, pero nada sucedía.

Devimon… Devimon… Devimon… – era lo único que Shiori decía, todos estaban realmente preocupados, ella volvió a gritar.

_Esto… es mi culpa… sino le hubiera dicho para entrenar… todo es mi culpa… _- pensó Zoe, tapándose los oídos, pues los gritos de Shiori la torturaban, no por lo alto sino por la culpa.

¡Tranquila, tranquila! Es solo una pesadilla, vamos despierta – dijo Kouichi, aun intentando despertarla.

¡Despierta ya! – ordeno Takuya, desesperándose, intentando lo mismo, pero sin resultados – demonios, ¿Por qué no despierta?, tu… - dirigiéndose a Kouichi, mirándolo con rabia - ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto furioso, agarrándolo de la camisa.

Nada, hice lo que Ophanimon me indico, se supone que debería estar bien – dijo Kouichi, mirando a Takuya fijamente.

Devimon… - dijo Shiori, para después volver a gritar, preocupándolos mucho mas, haciendo que Takuya y Kouichi se maldicieran por no poder ayudarla.

_Sueño de Shiori_

_Shiori no podía moverse, intentaba e intentaba pero no lo lograba, su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido y ya no le respondía, Devimon se acerco lentamente a donde ellas estaban, tomo a Shiori por los brazos, y con la mano que tenia libre comenzó a golpearla fuertemente en el abdomen que ya de por si tenia lastimado, Shiori gritaba con cada golpe y vomitaba sangre en algunos, sentía que perdería la conciencia, pero se esforzaba de sobre manera porque eso no pasara, en eso Zoe despertó._

_¿Qué…esta…pasando? – pregunto Zoe, un poco aturdida, vio como Devimon torturaba a Shiori y a pesar de sus heridas, intento detenerlo, tomándole el brazo._

_Suéltame niñita – dijo Devimon, antes de comenzar a agitar su brazo, para librarse de Zoe, quien permanecía aferrada a el sin importar que._

_No… no… Zoe… Zoe no – decía Shiori, débilmente, en un intento de detenerla, pues sabía que no tenía oportunidad y no quería que la lastimaran, más de lo que ya estaba._

_Debo… ayudarte… después de todo… para eso somos amigas – dijo Zoe, mirándola a los ojos, por un momento, ya que al otro Devimon, la lanzo lejos._

_Zoe rodo un poco antes de caer definitivamente al suelo, Shiori miro con tristeza, como Zoe termino mas herida que antes, se maldecía por dentro al no ser capaz de protegerla, cuando ella aun sin ser un digimon y sabiendo que no podría vencerlo, dio todo por ayudarla, lagrimas de tristeza, rabia e impotencia, comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas._

_¿Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer?… ¿No puedo ayudar a Zoe?… ella se esforzó en ayudarme… aun sin tener poderes… y yo… que si los tengo… no puedo hacer nada… soy una inútil… - pensó Shiori, tristemente._

_Eso es, sufre, eso me divierte – dijo Devimon, para después reír malvadamente._

_¡No!… ¡No voy a dejar que esto termine así!… seguiré peleando… así muera en el intento… debo proteger a Zoe… así como ella trato de protegerme a mi – dijo Shiori, con determinación, en su voz y en su mirada, se soltó de Devimon, y comenzó a atacarlo a los golpes, que el al principio esquivo, pero el hacerlo se le volvía cada vez mas difícil._

_¿Cómo es posible que incrementaras tu poder tan repentinamente? – pregunto Devimon, algo impresionado por el cambio._

_Es porque… Zoe se arriesgo por mi, aun sabiendo que no podía hacer gran diferencia, todo para proteger a una amiga… así que… ahora… ¡Yo hago lo mismo! ¡Peleo para proteger a una amiga! – dijo Shiori, determinada._

_Shiori salto para recuperar la katana, que momentos antes había perdido, por llegar a donde Zoe, Shiori encaro nuevamente a Devimon con ella, se sentía mas confiada ahora, sabia que debía esforzarse al máximo, si quería proteger a aquellos que quería, así como lo hizo con Takuya, debía pelear para defender a su mejor amiga, aunque le costara la vida._

_Juro que te protegeré Zoe, tal y como protegí a Takuya-kun – pensó Shiori, para luego herir el hombro de Devimon, quien exploto - ¿Pero que? – pensó impresionada, antes de retroceder por la explosión._

_No estuvo mal – dijo Devimon, apareciendo detrás de ella – pero tampoco bien – dijo, antes de utilizar el viento endemoniado, mandándola a volar con nuevas heridas, el viento fue tal, que corto y destrozo varios arboles, además de arrebatarle a Shiori su katana._

_Shiori se encontraba tumbada en el piso, peor que antes, la sangre emanaba a su alrededor._

_En la realidad_

Shiori nuevamente volvió a gritar, sus gritos expresaban dolor y/o miedo, ya no sabían que hacer, todos se preocupaban por ella, Zoe y Kouichi se sentían culpables, Zoe porque la llevo a entrenar donde se vieron atacadas y Kouichi porque el fue el que "la adormeció", pero jamás quiso ni pensó que le pasara esto, Takuya estaba desesperado, seguía agitándola a pesar de que no había resultados, J.P fue a buscar ayuda, tal vez habría algún digimon que pudiera ayudarles, Kouji se encontraba intentando tranquilizar a Zoe y a su gemelo, así como decirle a Takuya que dejara de insistir, pero este ni le escuchaba.

Ya basta Takuya – dijo Kouji.

No puedo – dijo Takuya.

Vas a terminar lastimándola de tanto que la mueves – dijo Kouji, haciendo finalmente que Takuya la dejara.

¿Tienes una mejor idea? – dijo Takuya, enojado.

¿Para que crees que se fue J.P? Esperemos ayuda – dijo Kouji.

¿Y si no la hay? Esto parece desierto – dijo Takuya, aun enojado.

Solo exploramos con la mirada, es posible que los digimons estén escondidos – dijo Kouji, Takuya no dijo nada mas, tal vez tenía razón.

¿Pero y si no es así? – pregunto Takuya, al cabo de unos minutos.

Deja de ser tan negativo – dijo Zoe.

¡Hey chicos! – grito J.P, que se acercaba acompañado de una digimon, con la apariencia de una joven y bella mujer, vestida con el traje de kabuki tradicional japonés, llevaba una especie de casco con forma de cabeza de zorro dorado, el cabello largo y plateado.

¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto la digimon.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Takuya.

Soy Sakuyamon Kabuki Mode – dijo la digimon, haciendo leve reverencia – es un honor conocerlos niños elegidos.

Tu nombre es algo largo – dijo Takuya, pensativo - ¿Podemos decirte solo Saku? – pregunto.

¡Takuya! – dijo Zoe, regañándolo.

Si, no hay problema – dijo Sakuyamon, amablemente.

Saku ¿Podrías ayudar a nuestra amiga? – pregunto Kouichi, preocupado.

Déjame ver – dijo Sakuyamon, acercándose a Shiori, comenzando a examinarla – ya veo, parece que se encuentra en un efecto secundario de un ataque ¿Se enfrento a un Devimon? – pregunto.

Así es – respondió Kouichi.

Entiendo, en ese caso, ella esta bajo el efecto secundario del toque de maldad – dijo Sakuyamon, sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Cómo que efecto secundario? – pregunto Kouji.

Este ataque antes desaparecía, si el digimon afectado era derrotado o era iluminado por la luz sagrada – comenzó a explicar Sakuyamon, pero fue interrumpida.

Pero eso hice – dijo Kouichi.

Déjala continuar – dijo Zoe, regañándolo – sigue Saku.

Antes se solucionaba así, pero desde que llego "La reina" como se hace llamar, esa digimon, ha otorgado a sus guerreros un poder extra y ella es causante de nuestra situación actual – explico Sakuyamon.

El poder extra que dices ¿Es lo que provoca esto? – pregunto Kouji.

Si, se le denomina pesadilla demoniaca, la victima tendrá terribles pesadillas, que los torturan psicológicamente – explico Sakuyamon.

¿No hay una forma de poder ayudarla? – preguntaron Kouichi y Takuya, al unisonó, para después mirarse aterradoramente.

¿Ni en las peores situaciones dejan de lado su estúpida rivalidad? Deben ser maduros ahora, Shiori los necesita cooperando no peleando – dijo Zoe, molesta, regañándolos, ¿Cuántos regaños había dado hoy? Perdió la cuenta.

Ambos chicos no dijeron nada mas, Zoe tenia razón, su Shiori estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda, los necesitaba a ellos, para eso tendrían que cooperar aunque no fuera la mejor idea, tenían que llevarse bien… al menos por ahora.

La única forma de ayudarla, es consiguiendo la piedra del sol – dijo Sakuyamon.

¿Qué es la piedra del sol? – pregunto J.P

Es una piedra especial y única en su tipo, la cual es capaz de romper cualquier embrujo, sin importar que tan fuerte sea, también puede curar hasta las heridas mas severas – explico Sakuyamon, comenzando a caminar – por favor síganme – dijo, y eso hicieron, J.P tomo a Shiori y la puso en su espalda, antes de que Takuya y Kouichi intentaran asesinarse por ver quien lo hacia, ellos lo vieron feo, pero no tuvieron mas remedio que dejarlo, aunque lo tenían vigilado, Kouji ayudaba a Zoe a caminar, ya que ella aun se encontraba muy lastimada.

¿Hacia donde vamos? –pregunto Zoe.

Ya lo verán – dijo Sakuyamon, simplemente, poco después llegaron a una cabaña, que encontraba oculta para protegerla de los enemigos – por favor entren – dijo al abrirles la puerta, lo cual hicieron y se sorprendieron de ver lo que había dentro, pudieron observar a distintos digimon, heridos, gravemente golpeados, unos inconscientes y otros en el estado de Shiori.

¿Q-Que paso? – pregunto J.P

Todos estos digimon han sido el resultado de peleas perdidas – comenzó a explicar Sakuyamon, quien avanzo hacia un Biyomon, para atender sus heridas – como podrán ver, los enemigos ahora son casi invencibles, yo he intervenido en varias ocasiones salvando a muchos digimon, pero son tantos que no pude protegerlos a todos y algunas vidas inocentes fueron sacrificadas – dijo tristemente, haciendo que los niños elegidos ya quisieran ir a derrotarlos por todo el daño y sufrimiento que habían causado.

¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Takuya, confundiendo a Sakuyamon, pero sus amigos sabían perfectamente a que se refería.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sakuyamon.

¿Donde esta la piedra del sol? – pregunto Takuya, con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Sakuyamon.

¿Irán por ella? – pregunto Sakuyamon, impresionada – _se nota que son los niños elegidos _– pensó.

Por supuesto, no permitiremos que esto continúe – dijo Takuya.

En ese caso, acompáñenme – dijo Sakuyamon, quien salió de la cabaña, seguida de ellos – por este camino, esta la estación de los Trailmons, deben abordar uno que los lleve a la Terminal de los bosques, de allí vayan a las montañas, mejor conocidas como El amanecer, en algún lugar de esas montañas, encontraran una cueva, que es mas bien como un laberinto, la ubicación exacta de la piedra es desconocida, pero muchos rumores dicen, que se encuentra al final donde el sol brilla mas y que solo alguien con buenas intenciones, pude hacer posesión de ella – explico.

Pero si es un laberinto será muy complicado encontrarla – dijo Zoe.

Bueno, nadie dijo que seria fácil – dijo Sakuyamon.

Es cierto, además con los digispirits será más sencillo, así que lo mejor seria buscarlos primero – dijo Takuya.

¿Crees que haya suficiente tiempo? – pregunto Kouichi, viéndolo con frialdad – todos ellos, incluyendo Shiori, necesitan la piedra ya, no hay que retrasarnos ni por un instante – dijo un poco enojado, sorprendiendo a los otros, en especial a Kouji.

_Vaya, me resulta muy extraño verlo actuar así _– pensó Kouji.

Eso lo dices porque ya tienes los digispirits, piensa en nosotros, también lo necesitamos, prefiero morir antes que depender de ti – dijo Takuya, enojándose también.

¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Kouichi, ahora si enojado.

¡Ya basta! – dijo Zoe, llamando su atención – Takuya lo que dice Kouichi es cierto, esto es una emergencia y no hay que perder tiempo – hizo una pausa, agarrando aire, tratando de calmarse, porque se estaba enojando ella también, decidió continuar al ver que Takuya bajaba la cabeza enojado y Kouichi tenia una expresión de victoria – y Kouichi entiende que lo que dijo Takuya también es cierto, al encontrarnos en un laberinto, se necesita cubrir terreno y no hay nada ni nadie que nos asegure que no habrá trampas, enemigos o problemas, así que necesitamos los digispirits para protegernos y aunque perdamos algo de tiempo, piensa que de esa manera probablemente acabemos un poco mas rápido – finalizo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por como Zoe manejo la situación, ella había madurado mucho, tenia mas paciencia que antes pero esos 2 la sacaban de quicio.

¿Pero si las probabilidades no son suficientes? ¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarnos? – pregunto Kouichi.

Y vas a seguir… - dijo Zoe, agarrándolo de la oreja, alejándose un poco de los demás – escúchame, se que quieres ir lo mas pronto posible, para que Shiori no siga sufriendo, pero eso no vale el que te comporte así – dijo molesta.

Tu no sabes como me siento – dijo Kouichi, apartando la mirada.

No, si lo se – dijo Zoe, captando nuevamente su mirada, la cual parecía confundida – tener poder para salvar a la persona que quieres y no poder usarlo porque no confían en ti, eso es lo que sientes ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto.

Pero… - decía Kouichi pero fue interrumpido.

¿Cómo lo supe? Muchas veces me sentí exactamente igual a como tu te sientes ahora – dijo Zoe, bajando la mirada – tenia mis 2 digispirits y siempre fui la mas débil de todos, siempre necesitando ayuda, cuando ellos dependieron de mi, no supe hacerlo bien y a la final volvieron a ayudarme – dijo con lagrimas que amenazaban salir.

Zoe… - dijo Kouichi, no quería verla llorar.

Se… lo que se siente… que no confíen en ti… creí en ese momento… que encontraría una forma… de arreglar las cosas… pero… ellos me ayudaron… tal vez sin ellos… no hubiera podido ganar… y eso es lo que me molesta mas – dijo Zoe, llorando.

Zoe… basta, no tenias porque contarme eso – dijo Kouichi, volteándose, no soportaba ver a su amiga llorar – no se si sea precisamente inseguridad lo que siento, solo se que para ganar tiempo lo mejor es ir ya, comprendo lo que dices, pero estaremos bien, no dejare que los lastimen, no a mis amigos – dijo viéndola con una gran sonrisa.

Kouichi… - dijo Zoe, sorprendida por sus palabras - ¿Pero… y…Takuya? – pregunto.

Es cierto, a el no me agrada tanto la idea, pero… debe ser una rivalidad justa, no utilizare trucos sucios para ganar, así que ya puedes estar tranquila – dijo Kouichi.

Aun así… - decía Zoe, pero fue interrumpida.

Si quieren ir a buscar sus digispirits háganlo, solo espero que de verdad haga más rápido la búsqueda – dijo Kouichi.

Si… estoy segura… de que si – dijo Zoe, secándose las lagrimas.

¿¡Que dijiste! – pregunto Takuya, a los gritos, llamando su atención, ambos rápidamente, fueron a ver que paso, Zoe, con un poco de ayuda.

¡Silencio! No grites – pidió Sakuyamon.

¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron Zoe y Kouichi, al mismo tiempo.

Saku, dijo los digispirits fueron cambiados de lugar para mantenerlos a salvo – explico Kouji.

¿¡Que! – pregunto Zoe, también a los gritos, pero no como los de Takuya – esto si que es una pesadilla sin fin – dijo agachando la cabeza decepcionada, ahora ¿Dónde podrían encontrarse sus digispirits? Comprendía que era para mayor seguridad pero no dejaba de ser injusto en cierta forma.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola, en mi opinión este capítulo estuvo con bastante acción, algo cruel todo lo que Devimon les hizo a las pobres de Shiori y Zoe, déjenme reviews para saber que les gusto. Ahora los avances: hoy Kouichi.

_Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron todos_

_Maldición, esto solo retrasara la búsqueda ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo esperar, Shiori sufre mucho y no dejare que siga así, iré por la piedra con o sin ellos._

_¿Qué? ¿Aun sin los digispirits pretendes ir Takuya? Es admirable tu valor, pero dudo que solo eso te ayude en una situación de peligro._

_El próximo capitulo se titula: En busca de la piedra del sol._

_Ahora es cuando el romance y la aventura digievolucionan._


	10. Capitulo 10

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 10: En busca de la piedra del sol**_

Todos se encontraban muy tristes, sabían que por seguridad los digispirits fueron cambiados de sitio, pero en una situación tan desesperada como en la que se encontraban, dicha acción no era más que una injusticia, ¿Cómo harían ahora para resolver el problema?

Entonces no hay mas que hacer – dijo Kouichi, llamando la atención de todos – iré yo solo a buscar la piedra.

¿Sigues con eso? – pregunto Zoe, molesta.

¡Que más opciones tenemos! – grito Kouichi, enojado, sorprendiendo a todos – esta es una emergencia, no hay tiempo que perder y ahora que no saben donde están los digispirits, nos retrasaremos más si intentamos encontrarlos, el digimundo es inmenso ¿Acaso tienen una idea de cómo comenzar? – pregunto enojado.

B-Bueno pues… - dijo Zoe, que no sabia que decir, porque en el fondo sabia que el estaba en lo cierto.

Tienes razón – dijo Takuya, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a todos – pero… no voy a permitir que tu seas el héroe mientras que yo este sin hacer nada, así que con digispirits o sin ellos voy a buscar la piedra contigo – dijo determinado, para luego irse camino a la estación de los Trailmons.

¡Espera Takuya, esto es una locura! – grito Zoe, tratando de detenerlo, pero Kouji la detuvo.

Déjalo, para ambos es personal, de nada servirán las palabras – dijo Kouji.

Pero… - dijo Zoe, insegura.

Estarán bien, ya veras – dijo Kouji, dándole ánimos.

De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado – dijo Zoe, preocupada.

Todo saldrá bien, no regresaremos con las manos vacías, tenlo por seguro – dijo Kouichi, comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección.

Y por lo que mas quieran, no se traicionen el uno al otro, nada de competencias por favor – pidió Zoe, haciendo que Kouichi se parara en seco.

No te preocupes, estamos en tregua – dijo Kouichi, siguiendo su camino – _al menos ahora _– pensó.

Takuya y Kouichi siguiendo las indicaciones llegaron a la estación de los Trailmons, esperaron a uno que los llevara a la Terminal de los bosques, cuando llego, ambos abordaron y todo el trayecto fue en completo silencio, no cruzaron palabras pero las miradas hablaban por si solas, podía sentirse la rivalidad, a pesar de la situación ninguno tenía pensado perder ante el otro, una vez que llegaron a su destino, lo vieron tan desierto como la Terminal anterior, pero aquel hermoso lugar que solía ser ahora solo era tierra seca e infértil, había perdido completo su belleza.

Esto es terrible – dijeron ambos.

Aquí tampoco hay nadie – dijo Takuya.

Deben estar escondidos en algún lado – dijo Kouichi, comenzando a buscar.

¡Eso lo se bien! – dijo Takuya, enojado.

¿En serio? – pregunto Kouichi, sarcástico.

¿Qué intentas decir Kimura? – pregunto Takuya, mas enojado.

No debiste haber venido, tu presencia no cambia las cosas, deberías estar consciente de ello – dijo Kouichi.

El que no tenga mis digispirits, no me hace un estorbo – dijo Takuya.

¿Estás seguro de eso? – pregunto Kouichi, fríamente, ambos se miraron de forma aterradora.

Si, lo estoy – dijo Takuya, convencido.

Ya veremos – dijo Kouichi, para luego continuar con su búsqueda.

Siguieron inspeccionando el lugar, pero se veía completamente desierto, buscaron por un buen raro y no había señales de ningún digimon.

Tal parece que no hay nadie – dijo Takuya, pero una rama lo tomo por el pie y lo levanto, se trataba de un Cherrymon.

¿Qué decías? – pregunto Kouichi, molestando a Takuya.

¡Silencio Kimura! – dijo Takuya, enojado.

¡Cállense los dos! – grito Cherrymon, llamando la atención de ambos - ¿Qué hacen un par de débiles humanos en un sitio tan peligroso este? – pregunto amargado.

Vinimos a devolverlo a como era antes – dijo Takuya.

¿Cómo era antes? Como si realmente pudieran hacer algo al respecto, son unas molestias – dijo Cherrymon, arrojando a Takuya.

¡Oye, ten cuidado! ¡No deberías tratar así a uno de los niños elegidos! – grito Takuya, enojado.

¿Niños elegidos? No me hagas reír, unos buenos para nada como los humanos, no cambiaran nuestro mundo, de hecho es por ellos que ha llegado a deteriorarse tanto – dijo Cherrymon, en tono triste y arrogante.

¿Es por los humanos? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Kouichi.

No es de su incumbencia, ¡Váyanse por donde vinieron y no regresen! – dijo Cherrymon, muy molesto.

¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Takuya.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con que es por culpa de los humanos? – se pregunto Kouichi.

Por favor perdonen su actitud – dijo una Floramon, apareciendo de pronto, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran – lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarlos.

No te preocupes – dijo Takuya.

¿Qué decías de Cherrymon? – pregunto Kouichi, retomando el tema.

El no siempre fue así, pero ahora es porque ya no confía en nadie y trata de protegernos – dijo Floramon.

Pero si se trata de los niños elegidos no hay nada que temer – dijo otra Floramon, apareciendo detrás de la primera.

¿Saben a que se refería cuando dijo que todo era por los humanos? – pregunto Kouichi, las Floramons se miraron como indecisas.

Bueno… si… lo que pasa es que… es gracias a la oscuridad… de los corazones humanos… que La reina se ha vuelto… tan poderosa… como lo es ahora – explico nerviosa la Floramon.

El que haya seres humanos aquí, Cherrymon piensa que solo empeoraría las cosas, ya que tendría mas cerca sentimientos de los cuales alimentarse – termino de explicar la otra Floramon.

Ya veo, así que es por eso – dijo Takuya.

Son sentimientos como el odio y la rivalidad, los que acabarían con el digimundo ¿No es así? – pregunto Kouichi.

Si, así es – dijeron ambas Floramons.

Eso solo deja una gran respuesta, ¿No lo crees Takuya? – pregunto Kouichi.

¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Takuya, confundido.

En otras palabras, tu y yo somos la mas grande amenaza en el digimundo – dijo Kouichi, susurrándole en su oído, para evitar que las Floramons lo escucharan.

_¡E-Es verdad! _– pensó Takuya, sorprendido – pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto.

Tal parece que hay que olvidarnos de todo por ahora – explico Kouichi, de la misma manera.

Si, tienes razón – dijo Takuya, sin muchas ganas – oigan, ustedes deben saber donde están las montañas El amanecer – les dijo a las Floramons, las cuales volvieron a mirarse antes de responder.

¿Por qué quieren ir a ese lugar? – pregunto una Floramon.

Debemos conseguir la piedra del sol – explico Kouichi.

¿Eso? – pregunto la Floramon.

Ni siquiera es seguro que exista algo así, es como una vieja leyenda, en la que ya casi nadie cree – explico la otra Floramon.

Pues yo si creo – dijo Takuya, sorprendiéndolos – creo que sin ella todos estaremos fritos y no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Es cierto, al menos dígannos donde están las montañas, entenderemos si no quieren ayudar más de ahí – dijo Kouichi.

Bueno… en ese caso, sígannos – dijeron ambas Floramons.

Las Floramons los guiaron y sin que pasara mucho tiempo llegaron a un par de montañas, que a simple vista no tenían nada de especial, cosa que sorprendió de cierta forma a ambos elegidos.

¿Es aquí? – pregunto Kouichi.

Si así es – dijo una Floramon.

No se ven diferentes de unas montañas normales – dijo Takuya.

Te equivocas – dijo la otra Floramon – estas montañas hacen honor a su nombre, de aquí sale el sol y se vuelven verdaderamente hermosas cuando eso sucede – explico.

Al menos así era – dijo la Floramon.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Kouichi.

La Terminal de los bosques se alimentaba de la energía positiva que irradiaban estas montañas, pero desde que llego La reina eso se acabo, contamino su interior haciendo que produzcan energía negativa, la cual es causante del aspecto actual de nuestra tierra – explico la Floramon.

Es por eso que ya no quieren estar cerca de aquí – dijo Takuya, las Floramons asintieron.

Perdonen que ya no los acompañemos, pero hasta aquí podemos llegar – dijeron ambas.

No importa, igual gracias por su ayuda – dijo Kouichi.

Hay 2 caminos, uno en cada montaña, pero no sabemos cual sea el correcto para llegar a la piedra – dijo la Floramon.

Ya veo… no importa, seguiremos igual – dijo Takuya, mirando a Kouichi.

Buena suerte, elegidos – dijeron las Floramons, antes de irse.

¿Seguro que quieres continuar? Aun no es tarde para irte – dijo Kouichi.

¿Acaso te importa lo que me pase? Seguiré sin importar que, debo hacerlo porque quiero salvar a Shiori – dijo Takuya, decidido pero en el fondo tenía algo de miedo.

Bien, como quieras, serán caminos separados así que no podre ayudarte si te metes en problemas – dijo Kouichi.

¿Crees que no lo se? Cuando quieras puedes dejar tus intentos de asustarme, no vas a hacer que renuncie, tu izquierda, yo derecha y ya se acabo, hagamos lo que haga falta para ayudar a los digimons y volvamos pronto – dijo Takuya, tomando su camino, dejando a un muy sorprendido Kouichi atrás.

_Es admirable tu valor, pero ya veremos si eso es capaz de salvarte _– pensó Kouichi, tomando su propio camino.

_Aunque haya dicho eso, sé bien que no tengo oportunidad contra un enemigo, terminare como la última vez, pero… ¡Debo ayudar a Shiori! Tengo que salvarla así como ella me salvo a mi, se lo debo, tengo que hacerlo, vamos Takuya no puedes perder ante Kouichi, no dejare que me derrote, no lo permitiré _– pensó Takuya, dándose ánimos, mientras subía la montaña.

Takuya empezó a escalar con más decisión, se notaba que se estaba esforzando mucho, le costaba pero no retrocedía, subía cada vez mas rápido, pero en un desafortunado momento, se sostuvo de una roca poco firme que lo hizo caer.

¡Takuya! – grito Kouichi, preocupado, afortunadamente Takuya pudo agarrarse de una rama que sobresalía mucho de la montaña.

¡Estoy bien! – grito Takuya, quien se sorprendió de la preocupación de Kouichi – _¡Ah claro! Los sentimientos de rivalidad son veneno ahora, lo olvidaba, si es por eso, que rápido cambian sus sentimientos, porque se nota que eso no fue actuación _– pensó.

Ambos siguieron sus caminos, sin más percances, al llegar a borde de la cueva, ambos chicos se miraron una vez más, asintieron y con determinación cada uno se adentro en la cueva.

Esta muy oscuro, no puedo ver ni por donde piso – dijo Takuya, luego de eso no pudo ver que pero algo lo ataco, sacándolo de balance, haciendo que pisara mal y se cayera.

Un humano esto será divertido – dijo una voz misteriosa.

¿D-Donde estoy? – pregunto Takuya, aturdido, abriendo los ojos pesadamente, al sentir un peso extra, miro en su abdomen descubriendo a un DemiDevimon observándolo – ¡Ahhhhh! – grito sorprendido y asustado.

Jajaja ¿Qué hace un miedoso humano aquí? – pregunto DemiDevimon.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Takuya, sacándoselo de encima y poniéndose en pie.

Soy DemiDevimon, pero esa pregunta debí hacerla yo ¿Quién rayos eres y que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto DemiDevimon.

Estoy buscando la piedra del sol ¿Sabes donde esta? – pregunto Takuya.

¿La piedra del sol? Esa cosa no existe, he sido el guardián de esta montaña por un tiempo y nunca he visto algo así, jajaja los humanos siempre creyendo en cosas tan estúpidas, son patéticos – dijo DemiDevimon, burlándose de Takuya, haciéndolo enojar.

No creeré lo que digas, seguro estas mintiendo – dijo Takuya.

¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que existe? – pregunto DemiDevimon.

Las cosas existen si crees en ellas, estoy seguro que si tengo fe la encontrare – explico Takuya.

¿Fe? No me hagas reír – dijo DemiDevimon, burlonamente.

Es por ese tipo de actitud que jamás encontraras la piedra – dijo Takuya, siguiendo su camino, DemiDevimon se sorprendió pero termino enfadándose.

¡Humano insolente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ignorarme! – pregunto DemiDevimon, muy enojado.

¿Qué más quieres que haga? No tienes nada interesante que decir – dijo Takuya, como si nada.

¿¡Cómo dices! – pregunto DemiDevimon, enojándose más – susurro oscuro – dijo hipnotizando a Takuya, haciendo que quedara dormido.

Sueño de Takuya

¿Y ahora que paso? – pregunto Takuya, todo a su alrededor no era más que oscuridad - ¿Y esto, donde rayos estoy? ¡Demi… como te llames! ¿¡Qué haz hecho! – pregunto un poco alterado.

Takuya se paro y comenzó a caminar pero sentía que no avanzaba.

¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Kouichi puedes oírme! ¿Donde estaré? – se pregunto Takuya, preocupado, pronto y como si fueran fantasmas, aparecieron sus amigos - ¿Eh? Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron? – pregunto sorprendido, nadie respondió solo lo miraban fríamente - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así? – pregunto confundido.

Ya no queremos ser tus amigos – dijo Zoe.

¿¡Qué dices! ¿¡Por qué! – pregunto Takuya, sorprendido y confundido.

No queremos estar cerca de un perdedor como tu – dijo J.P

¿De qué rayos están hablando? – pregunto Takuya, cada vez mas confundido.

No solo no conseguiste la piedra, sino que pusiste en peligro la vida de mi hermano con tu estúpida valentía – dijo Kouji.

Pero di mi mejor esfuerzo, en verdad trate de encontrarla y más de no ser un estorbo – dijo Takuya, tratando de explicarse.

Pues no fue suficiente – dijo una voz inconfundible para el.

¿Shiori? – pregunto Takuya, en shock, pues no solo estaba despierta, estaba en su forma humana y muy abrazada de Kouichi.

Mientras tu jugabas a ser el héroe, Kouichi dio todo por rescatarme, no se como no pude darme cuenta antes que el es el chico para mí – dijo Shiori, abrazándolo más.

¡No! – grito Takuya, tapándose los oídos - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Shiori? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti – dijo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, sorprendido y triste.

En la realidad

¡Ahhhh! – grito Takuya, pues su pesadilla le era una tortura.

Jajaja el sufrimiento humano es tan divertido, no tienen como defenderse estas criaturas tan débiles – dijo DemiDevimon, gozando del sufrimiento de Takuya.

Sueño de Takuya

¿Hecho por mí?… ¿¡Hecho por mi dices! ¿¡Qué más haz hecho aparte de confundirme! – grito Shiori, enojada, sorprendiendo más a Takuya, quien se quito destapo los oídos y la miro fijamente - ¿Crees que me haces feliz?… ¿Qué es por mi bien?… ¿¡Aun no te haz dado cuenta que solo estas lastimándome! – grito llorando.

Shi…Shiori – dijo Takuya, impresionado, realmente no lo sabia, se sentía como un tonto al no darse cuenta que estaba hiriendo a la persona que más quería proteger – perdóname Shiori, tienes razón, no lo había notado, creía que te protegía, no tenia idea que te estaba haciendo daño, lo siento mi Shiori-chan – dijo abrazándola.

Takuya-kun… - dijo Shiori, correspondiendo el abrazo.

En la realidad

Esta vez… lo hare bien… Shiori – dijo Takuya, despertándose y poniéndose en pie, sorprendiendo a DemiDevimon – ¡Juro que te protegeré! – grito decidido.

El celular de Takuya comenzó brillar fuertemente, Takuya lo tomo y este se transformo en su digivice, cosa que sorprendió mucho a DemiDevimon, la pared atrás de Takuya también comenzó a brillar y termino por romperse dejando a la vista sus digispirits.

¡No es posible, son los digispirits del fuego! – grito DemiDevimon, impactado.

Te eche de menos, Agunimon – dijo Takuya, para luego hacer posesión de los digispirits – digispirits… digivolts… ahhhh… Agunimon – dijo completando su transformación.

Aunque digievoluciones, no te será suficiente – dijo DemiDevimon.

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Agunimon.

Demidardo – dijo DemiDevimon, realizando su ataque, pero este no le causo ningún daño - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto impresionado, al ver que su técnica era completamente inútil.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto Agunimon, haciendo enojar a DemiDevimon – dardos de fuego – dijo realizando su técnica, la cual a DemiDevimon le costaba mucho esquivar.

_¡Maldición! Lo subestime, no tengo otra opción mas que… _- pensó DemiDevimon, viendo cual era su única alternativa – DemiDevimon…  
contra-digivolts a… Devidramon – dijo digievolucionando a un Devidramon.

¿Digievoluciono? – pregunto Agunimon, sorprendido.

Tormenta de tinieblas – dijo Devidramon, realizando su ataque, Agunimon pudo esquivarlo pero en vista de eso siguió atacando, cada vez con más velocidad sin poder dejar a Agunimon atacar.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y precisos – dijo Agunimon, mas sorprendido, tratando de esquivar todos los ataques.

El que digievolucionaras te hizo mas fuerte pero eso no será suficiente - dijo Devidramon, aprovechando su velocidad pudo dar un ágil salto, quedando detrás de Agunimon – diente veneno – dijo antes de morderlo, inyectándole veneno, lo cual lo debilito rápidamente, Agunimon retrocedió bastante, pero no trataba de huir.

No hay salida… Agunimon… digivolts a… BurningGreymon – dijo Agunimon, digievolucionando a BurningGreymon.

¿Volviste a digievolucionar? – pregunto Devidramon.

Si, ahora estamos iguales – dijo BurningGreymon.

¿Eso crees? – pregunto Devidramon, de manera arrogante – garras carmesí - dijo para luego comenzar a atacar a BurningGreymon, quien ya se defendía mucho mejor - ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto impresionado.

Estruendo corona – dijo BurningGreymon, realizando un ataque directo que aturdió y debilito a Devidramon.

Diente veneno – dijo Devidramon, lanzándose contra BurningGreymon.

Tormenta de llama – dijo BurningGreymon, contrarrestando efectivamente el ataque de Devidramon y haciendo que el mismo retrocediera.

¡No te burles de mí! – dijo Devidramon, enojado – garras carmesí – dijo realizando su ataque, notablemente desesperado por la frustración.

Tienes un gran poder… - comenzó BurningGreymon, para luego azotarle fuertemente con su cola, derribándolo – seria mejor si lo supieras manejar ahora – completo golpeándole nuevamente.

Maldito… humano… - dijo Devidramon, antes de que apareciera el digicode.

BurningGreymon… digivolts a… Agunimon – dijo BurningGreymon, transformándose nuevamente en Agunimon - Espíritu del Mal corrompido serás purificado por este Digivice… ¡Digicode Captura! – dijo Agunimon, recolectando el digicode, para luego caer de rodillas, agotado, perdiendo la transformación – siento…mi cuerpo… muy débil – dijo Takuya, para luego quedar inconsciente.

Dentro de Takuya

Qué gran líder ¿No? - dijo Takuya inner, sarcásticamente - gana la pelea y sigue siendo el perdedor – dijo de forma arrogante.

Di lo mejor, estoy en cierta forma satisfecho con eso – dijo Takuya real.

¿En serio? ¿Y que hay de Shiori? – pregunto Takuya inner, sorprendiendo al Takuya real - ¿Qué hay de tu promesa? Tu juraste que la protegerías ¿Ahora te das por vencido? – pregunto entristeciendo al Takuya real.

_¡No puedes rendirte!_

¿Ophanimon? – preguntaron ambos Takuya.

_El digimundo y tu amiga dependen del éxito de esta búsqueda ¡No puedes darte por vencido!_

Pero Ophanimon no podre continuar si sigo así – explico Takuya real.

Estamos graves por el veneno en nuestro interior, no podemos seguir así de fácil – dijo Takuya inner.

_Estas muy cerca de la piedra ¡Debes continuar! Yo te ayudare, solo confía en mí…_

En la realidad

Es… cierto… no puedo rendirme… - dijo Takuya, poniéndose nuevamente en pie, avanzo como pudo y una extraña lucecita comenzó a guiarlo, el simplemente la siguió por instinto, poco después llego a una parte que brillaba mucho, difícilmente podía ver – pero… ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto sorprendido.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

¿Intriga? Para que desaparezca déjenme reviews, así sus dudas serán aclaradas próximamente. Ahora los avances: hoy J.P

_Me preocupa que los chicos hayan decidido irse así._

_(Zoe) yo también estoy preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento._

_(Kouji) ¿Quieren dejar de ser tan pesimistas? Estoy seguro que regresaran con la piedra pronto._

_(Se escucha un horrible ruido)_

_(J.P) ¿Qué fue eso amigos?_

_¿Eh? ¿¡Es el enemigo! Llegaron antes de lo pensado y no tenemos con que defendernos, ¿¡Ahora que haremos!_

_El próximo capitulo se titula: Ventisca de maldad y justicia._

_Ahora es cuando el romance y la aventura digievolucionan._


	11. Capitulo 11

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 11: Ventisca de maldad y justicia**_

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, Sakuyamon, JP, Zoe y Kouji, se encontraban atendiendo a lo digimons heridos, tratando de ayudar lo mas posible en lo que Takuya y Kouichi regresaban con la piedra.

Zoe, tu también deberías descansar, recuerda que aun estas herida – dijo Kouji, preocupado.

Eso jamás, no me quedare sentada viendo como ustedes trabajan, quiero ser de utilidad, así que no te preocupes por mí – dijo Zoe, decidida.

_Ha cambiado mucho_ – pensó Kouji, sonrojado.

¿Te sientes bien Kouji? Estas un poco rojo – dijo JP

S-Si, no es nada – dijo Kouji, tratando de aparentar, pues no quería ser descubierto, sin embargo, pudo sentir la mirada curiosa de Zoe, sobre el.

Gracias por hacer esto – dijo Sakuyamon.

No es nada, es lo menos que podemos hacer – dijo Zoe, terminando de atender las heridas de un Patamon – ya estas listo – dijo alegremente.

Patamon se siente mejor, gracias – dijo Patamon, comenzando a volar.

No, espera, aun no es seguro que vueles – dijo Zoe, atrapándolo antes de que cayera - ¿Ves? Debes tener cuidado, sigues herido, necesitas descansar – dijo acomodándolo para que así lo hiciera.

_Es bueno ver como se esfuerza tanto, a pesar de que ella debería hacer lo mismo _– pensó Kouji.

¿Me pregunto si ellos estarán bien? – se pregunto J.P, preocupado.

Lo mismo me pregunto yo, no se, tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Zoe, triste.

No se pongan así, tenemos que confiar en ellos, seguro regresaran pronto – dijo Kouji, tratando de levantarles los ánimos a sus amigos, el también se preocupaba, claro que si, pero sabia que tenia que creer en que ellos lo lograrían, Zoe y J.P sonrieron levemente.

Se oye una explosión.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaron Kouji, J.P y Zoe.

Oh no – dijo Sakuyamon, saliendo de la cabaña, los demás la siguieron, viendo que las explosiones provenían de la Terminal del fuego – quédense aquí, yo iré a ver que pasa – dijo antes de irse corriendo.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Zoe.

De nada sirve que vayamos, lo mejor será quedarnos y seguir cuidando de los digimons – dijo Kouji.

No puedo… ¡No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada! – dijo J.P, frustrado, yendo tras Sakuyamon.

¡J.P espera! – gritaron Zoe y Kouji, pero no les hizo caso.

Debemos detenerlo – dijo Zoe, preocupada.

Déjalo – dijo Kouji, sorprendiendo a Zoe – debe ser el que mas rabia siente por no poder digievolucionar y ayudar, recuerda que el fue el ultimo en conseguir su digispirit, seguramente siente la misma impotencia que en aquel entonces – explico sorprendiéndola mas.

Pero no deja der ser peligroso, en estos momentos no hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo Zoe.

Lo se, solo espero que en cuanto se de cuenta regrese, démosle tiempo, de lo contrario yo iré por el – dijo Kouji.

Gracias Kouji – dijo Zoe, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No es nada – dijo Kouji, sonrojado, para luego llevarla de vuelta a la cabaña.

Con J.P

J.P había perdido de vista a Sakuyamon, escucho unos ruidos y se guio por ellos, llegando así al campo de batalla, la Terminal estaba muy dañada, Sakuyamon estaba en posición para atacar su oponente, la cual tenia la apariencia de una niñita pequeña, de piel amarillo pálido, pelo negro corto antes de llegar a los hombros, los ojos cubiertos por una venda, vestida por un kimono blanco y antenitas que salían de su frente.

¿Ese es el enemigo? – pregunto J.P, escondiéndose detrás de unos escombros para que no lo notaran, aun así no se perdía detalle de la situación.

Así que ahora eres tu la que viene a molestar, Yukimon – dijo Sakuyamon, esta se rio un poco antes de contestar.

Espero que puedas divertirme mejor que la última vez – dijo Yukimon, levitando – dagas heladas – dijo disparando dagas de hielo hacia Sakuyamon.

Escudo sagrado – dijo Sakuyamon, creando un escudo protector.

Danza congelante – dijo Yukimon, comenzando a bailar y una fuerte ventisca helada comenzó a bailar con ella, luego esta se fue directo hacia Sakuyamon.

Expulsión – dijo Sakuyamon, reuniendo fuerza en su báculo para luego expulsarla creando una fuerte onda de energía, que contrarresto perfecto el ataque de Yukimon, la cual solo reía de forma sínica – ¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunto.

Solo que la pelea es más emocionante que la última vez – dijo Yukimon, para luego acercarse a Sakuyamon velozmente – sakkaku – dijo sus ojos se iluminaron con un extraño brillo azul, que sobresalía de la venda que los cubría, miro a Sakuyamon atrapándola así en una ilusión, esta comenzó a pelear de forma torpe, sin saber a que le apuntaba, lo que le permitía a Yukimon atacarla libremente.

Oh no pobre Saku – dijo J.P, preocupado.

Dagas heladas – dijo Yukimon, repitiendo su ataque varias veces hasta tener a Sakuyamon totalmente congelada – a la final termino siendo igual de aburrido – dijo decepcionada.

Bombas de nieve – dijo una voz, que J.P se sorprendió mucho al reconocer, lanzándole bolas de nieves a Yukimon, quien estaba distraída y cuando reacciono, el ataque la había derribado en el suelo.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Yukimon, sorprendida.

Soy un guerrero de la justicia, mi nombre es Kumamon – dijo Kumamon, haciendo su aparición dejando a J.P, helado de la impresión.

_¡No puede ser! ¿Kumamon? ¿Eso significa que… Tommy esta aquí? _– pensó J.P, confundido y mas sorprendido.

¡Imposible! ¿¡El guerrero legendario del hielo! – pregunto Yukimon, sorprendida, Kumamon solo sonrió – bueno este será un gran desafío, veamos quien de los 2 es mas fuerte, de esa manera sabremos quien merece realmente ser considerado guerrero del hielo – dijo de forma arrogante, desafiándole, mientras se ponía de pie.

Que así sea – dijo Kumamon.

Dagas heladas – dijo Yukimon, realizando su ataque.

Viento congelante – dijo Kumamon, deteniendo las dagas, molestando a Yukimon.

Sakkaku – dijo Yukimon, acercándose a el para realizar su ataque, Kumamon ya sabia lo que pasaría si le veía a los ojos.

Esquí de nieve – dijo Kumamon, completando efectivamente su evasiva – hielo polar – dijo atacando a Yukimon por la espalda, haciéndola caer.

Nada mal, nada mal – dijo Yukimon, entre risas.

Bombas de nieve – dijo Kumamon, atacándola.

Hielo protector – dijo Yukimon, generando una esfera de hielo a su alrededor que la cubrió del ataque.

¿Qué? – pregunto Kumamon, impresionado.

Con Zoe y Kouji

Zoe seguía preocupada por J.P y Sakuyamon, Kouji estaba también preocupado pero intentaba que no se notara.

¿Me pregunto si estarán bien? – se pregunto Zoe.

Tranquila, Sakuyamon debe ser muy fuerte para poder salvar a todos estos digimons, seguro que esta bien – dijo Kouji, tratando de calmarla.

Eso lo se o me imagino que así es pero ¿Qué hay de J.P? No debió ir, debimos detenerlo – dijo Zoe, tristemente, Kouji la miro por un momento.

Voy a buscarlo – dijo Kouji, decidido.

¿Qué? – pregunto Zoe.

Ya se tardo, así que iré a buscarlo – dijo Kouji, abriendo la puerta de la cabaña, dejando entrar un frio atroz - ¿Pero que? – se pregunto sorprendido, afuera no era mas que nieve, lo cual era sumamente extraño.

¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Zoe, igual de sorprendida.

Este es el resultado de la batalla, estoy seguro – dijo Kouji, avanzando.

¡Espera Kouji! ¡Así solo es más peligroso que vayas! – dijo Zoe, preocupada.

Lo se pero con mas razón hay que traer a J.P de vuelta – dijo Kouji, que siguió avanzando.

¡Cuídate por favor! – dijo Zoe, antes que se perdiera de vista, cerro la puerta y luego se recostó en una de las tantas camas, al lado del Patamon que había curado momentos antes – _ahora estoy sola, espero que todos regresen pronto y a salvo _– pensó preocupada.

Lo que Zoe no sabia era que alguien observaba de entre las sombras la situación y se reía malvadamente.

Esta es mi oportunidad – dijo una voz misteriosa.

Con J.P

J.P estaba impresionado con la batalla de la que sus ojos eran espectadores, pero la pregunta seguía intacta y cada vez mas latente, generando mas ¿Realmente Tommy esta aquí? ¿De que manera pudo haber llegado? ¿Seria un impostor? Aunque no fuera Tommy estaba de su lado o al menos eso daba a entender, la cabeza de J.P era un lio con tantas preguntas.

¡Ah, no se que hacer! – dijo J.P, revolviéndose el cabello, confundido, para luego callarse al instante pues no debía hacer ruido.

Viento congelante – dijo Kumamon, tratando de romper la esfera pero parecía no resultar, aun así seguía insistiendo.

Intenta todo lo que quieras – dijo Yukimon, fríamente.

No tengo mas opciones – dijo Kumamon, pensativo – Kumamon… digivolts a… Korikakumon – dijo Kumamon digievolucionando a Korikakumon.

¿¡Que! ¿¡Tiene su digispirit bestia! ¡Pero eso es imposible! – dijo Yukimon, alterada.

Hachas de la antártica – dijo Korikakumon, realizando su ataque, rompiendo la esfera de Yukimon, dejándola sorprendida.

Danza congelante – dijo Yukimon, haciendo su ataque el cual no daba efecto - ¡No puede ser! – dijo frustrada.

Arpones de hielo – dijo Korikakumon, atrapando con su técnica a Yukimon, la cual forcejeaba en un inútil intento de escapar, Korikakumon solo la apretaba más.

No… resisto… sakkaku – dijo Yukimon, haciendo su técnica, atrapando en ella a Korikakumon, dejándola por fin libre, respirando dificultosamente.

Oh no Korikakumon – dijo J.P, preocupado.

No… puedo… mas… ganaste… esta vez… pero la próxima… no lo conseguirás… - dijo Yukimon, levitando para luego desaparecer en una ventisca.

Su desaparición hizo que tanto Korikakumon como Sakuyamon despertaran de la ilusión, J.P se acerco algo dudoso a Korikakumon.

¿Tommy eres tú…? – pregunto J.P, un poco asustado.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Korikakumon, antes de volver a la normalidad, dejando ver a un niño como de 11 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel clara, vestido por una camisa amarilla manga larga, unos pantalones marrón y unos zapatos deportivos - ¿Cómo estas J.P? – pregunto.

No puede ser… ¡Tommy cuanto haz crecido! – dijo J.P, abrazándole amistosamente - ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar aquí? – pregunto curioso.

Ophanimon me dijo acerca de lo que estaba pasando y pidió mi ayuda, me dijo que fuera al parque al a las 10 en punto, así lo hice y de esa manera llegue – explico Tommy.

Ya veo, así que también viniste a las 10 – dijo J.P, confundiéndolo – nos dijo algo parecido, solo que nosotros tuvimos que buscar un claro con una cascada, salimos tarde y todo fue contrarreloj, apenas lo logramos – explico.

Ya veo, así que todos están aquí – dijo Tommy, emocionado.

Si, seguro que se sorprenderán cuando te vean – dijo J.P, Tommy rio – _y vaya que si _– pensó.

¿Quién es este formidable guerrero? – pregunto Sakuyamon, acercándose a ellos.

Yo soy Tommy portador de los digispirits del hielo – dijo Tommy.

Eres muy poderoso, por poco logras vencer a Yukimon, te estoy realmente agradecida por eso – dijo Sakuyamon, haciendo una leve reverencia.

¡Oigan! – grito Kouji, que se acercaba a ellos - ¿Están todos bien? – pregunto preocupado.

Si estamos bien – dijo J.P

Tenía tiempo sin verte Kouji – dijo Tommy.

¿Tommy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kouji, sorprendido.

Ophanimon también me llamo – dijo Tommy.

Esto es genial, ahora estamos todos juntos de nuevo – dijo J.P, animado.

La historia se repite – dijo Tommy.

Casi – corrigió Kouji – volvamos a la cabaña, Zoe debe estar preocupada – dijo empezando a caminar.

¿Zoe esta sola? – pregunto Sakuyamon, preocupada.

Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kouji, curioso por la preocupación de Sakuyamon.

Esto es malo – dijo Sakuyamon, comenzando a correr – tengo que llegar, algo malo va a pasar – dijo preocupada.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Kouji, J.P y Tommy salieron tras Sakuyamon, preocupados por Zoe, pero más que todo Kouji si algo le pasara jamás se lo perdonaría, sin darse cuenta acelero alcanzando a Sakuyamon y poco después rebasándola lo cual los sorprendió a todos de sobremanera.

_Ya voy Zoe _– pensó Kouji.

_Se nota que le quiere _– pensó Sakuyamon, sonriendo.

Con Zoe

Ya se tardaron, estoy preocupada – dijo Zoe, angustiada.

Pobre chiquilla solitaria – dijo una voz misteriosa.

¿Quién es? – pregunto Zoe, algo asustada.

Visión oscura – susurro aquella voz.

¿Q-Que esta pasando? – pregunto Zoe, realmente asustada.

Todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuridad, una luz brillante apareció tras ella, la cual volteo temerosamente, viendo que era un recuerdo de su infancia, era Zoe como de 9 años, agarrada de la mano de una mujer.

Mamá… - dijo Zoe, sorprendida – recuerdo eso… fue antes de irnos a Italia – dijo un poco melancólica.

Pero mamá ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? Yo soy feliz aquí – dijo la pequeña Zoe.

Son cosas de trabajo Zoe, lo entenderás cuando crezcas – dijo su madre.

Luego se ve a Zoe, ya montada en el avión mirando por la ventana.

Adiós mi hogar – dijo triste la pequeña Zoe.

La imagen pronto cambio mostrando a Zoe, entrando hacia un parque lleno de niños que jugaban a la pelota, uno de ellos la pateo que se desvió hacia donde estaba Zoe, quedando a sus pies, ella la agarro y con una tierna sonrisa les miro.

¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? – pregunto la pequeña Zoe.

Oh no una niña – dijo uno de ellos, yéndose.

Mejor vámonos – dijo otro, también marchándose.

¿Por qué siempre lo arruinan todo? – pregunto otro, para luego reír mientras se iba, Zoe agacho la mirada triste.

Yo… solo quiero hacer amigos – dijo la pequeña Zoe, antes de llorar.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente… - dijo Zoe, mientras una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

El recuerdo se apago y comenzó a brillar otro, Zoe volteo a ver, era ella de vuelta en Japón, se veía realmente feliz.

Finalmente volví, por fin estoy en casa – dijo la Zoe del recuerdo.

No exageres Zoe – le regaño su madre, ella le saco la lengua y sonrió traviesamente.

Estaba feliz de volver, creí que todo se resolvería al regresar – dijo Zoe, para luego reír levemente – _que ingenua fui_ – pensó tristemente.

Nuevamente el recuerdo se apago y otro nuevo empezó a brillar, era de cuando Zoe estaba de campamento y ayudo a aquella niña, que rompió su delicado corazón con esa falsa promesa.

Pero… ¡Tú lo prometiste! – grito la Zoe del recuerdo.

Ya basta – dijo Zoe, tapándose los oídos pero aun así el grito seguía retumbando en su cabeza – ya… no quiero mas… no quiero ver mas – dijo desesperada, con las lagrimas amenazando salir.

Siempre haz estado sola y eso no ha cambiado – dijo la misma voz misteriosa.

Eso no es cierto – dijo Zoe, enojándose – ahora tengo a Takuya, Kouji, J.P, Kouichi y Tommy aunque el no esta aquí sigue siendo valioso para mi, la aventura que tuve aquí en el digimundo me permitió hacer amigos y saber que hacer para tenerlos, yo se que he madurado y se que tal vez aun me duele cuando recuerdo todo esto pero se que debo olvidarlo porque ya es parte de mi pasado y ahora tengo un buen presente gracias a mis amigos.

¿Realmente lo crees así? – pregunto la voz.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Zoe.

De verdad piensas que tus amigos son verdaderos, solo están contigo porque les conviene, eres la única que puede usar los digispirits del viento, por ahora les eres útil pero cuando ya no te necesiten te desecharan – dijo la voz.

¡Eso no es verdad!… ¡Porque si así fuera ya me habrían dejado! Esta no es la primera vez que estamos en el digimundo, siguen conmigo porque me quieren… así… así… ¡Así como yo también los quiero! – grito Zoe, enojada - ¡No se quien seas pero ya no sigo más tu juego! – dijo logrando salir de la ilusión, respirando dificultosamente.

Vaya, vaya, lograste escapar de mi técnica pero ahora hare que sientas que era mejor quedarse en ella – dijo la misma voz pero esta vez sonaba mas escalofriante.

¡Ahhhh! – grito Zoe, al darse la vuelta.

Sakuyamon, Kouji, J.P y Tommy quienes se dirigían lo mas a prisa posible hacia la cabaña pudieron escuchar el grito, a Kouji se le erizo la piel y sin pensarlo 2 veces apresuro el paso llegando a una muy congelada cabaña.

¡Zoe! – grito Kouji, muy preocupado, yendo a la cabaña rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de golpe, viendo a Zoe siendo abrazada por una digimon físicamente igual a LadyDevimon solo que su ropa no era negra sino blanca.

Congelación de cero – dijo la digimon, abrazando más fuerte a Zoe, quien se ponía pálida.

¿¡Que esta pasando! – pregunto Sakuyamon, alterada viendo la situación – ¡IceLadyDevimon! – dijo sorprendida.

¿Otro digimon? – preguntaron J.P y Tommy, al llegar.

¿¡Que le haces a Zoe! – pregunto J.P, preocupado.

Garras de plata – dijo Sakuyamon, acercándose a ella para realizar su ataque pero esta se defendió con Zoe, por suerte freno a tiempo.

No interfieras Sakuyamon – dijo IceLadyDevimon, enojada – garra de hielo – dijo lanzando su ataque para abrirse paso, lo que logro fácilmente, salió volando con Zoe aun en brazos.

No… no lo permitiré – dijo Tommy, tomando su digivice - digispirits… digivolts… ahhhh… Korikakumon – dijo transformándose en Korikakumon.

¡Cuidado, puedes lastimar a Zoe! – dijeron J.P y Kouji, preocupados.

Mientras la tenga será imposible atacar bien – dijo Sakuyamon, pensativa – ya se… brillo diamante – dijo creando un brillo hermoso pero cegador con el que aprovecho para acercarse a IceLadyDevimon – garras de plata – dijo lastimándole el brazo, que le hizo que soltara a Zoe, Kouji salió corriendo para atraparla, lográndolo a penas.

Ya te tengo, estas a salvo – dijo Kouji, un poco más aliviado.

Se ve mal, esta demasiado pálida – dijo J.P, preocupado, preocupando también a Kouji.

¡Ambos entren a la cabaña ahora! – ordeno Sakuyamon, sin decir nada le hicieron caso, Kouji cargo a Zoe entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cabaña, una vez ahí igual no perdían detalle de la batalla.

Hachas de la antártica – dijo Korikakumon, tratando de herir a IceLadyDevimon, pero esta esquivaba muy fácilmente todos sus ataques.

Expulsión – dijo Sakuyamon, intentando realizar su ataque tras IceLadyDevimon pero ella se dio cuenta y le tomo del báculo para luego arrogarla.

¡Sakuyamon! – grito Korikakumon, preocupado.

Lanza de hielo – dijo IceLadyDevimon, transformando su brazo en una lanza, como su nombre lo indicaba, de hielo, con la que ataco a Korikakumon en su descuido.

¡Korikakumon! – gritaron Sakuyamon, J.P y Kouji, preocupados.

Ya me canse – dijo Korikakumon, levantándose – arpones de hielo – dijo realizando su técnica, que tras varios intentos fallidos finalmente acertó.

¡Suéltame! – exigía IceLadyDevimon.

Ahora Sakuyamon – dijo Korikakumon, Sakuyamon sabia exactamente que hacer, corrió hacia ella.

Garras de plata – dijo Sakuyamon, realizando un ataque certero, ya IceLadyDevimon estaba muy débil y el digicode pronto apareció.

Korikakumon… digivolts a… Kumamon – dijo Korikakumon transformándose nuevamente en Kumamon - No permitiré más injusticias… éste digivice mantiene el valor, como un pedazo de hielo y lo purifica… ¡Digicode… captura! – dijo absorbiendo los datos, para luego destransformanse y volver a ser Tommy.

¡Lo lograron! – gritaron J.P y Kouji, felices y aliviados.

Sakuyamon y Tommy entraron en la cabaña, Tommy rápidamente fue abrazado por J.P, lo cual le extraño.

Te haz vuelto mucho más fuerte, pensé que tendrían más problemas – dijo J.P

Si… quizás me volví más fuerte – dijo Tommy, algo apenado – pero no lo hubiera logrado sino fuera por la ayuda de Sakuyamon – dijo sonriendo.

Ahora si, hay que explicarte un poco mas acerca de lo que esta pasando – dijo Kouji, Tommy puso una expresión seria, en señal de que estaba prestando atención, aunque aun así era raro en el, había madurado mucho, Kouji le explico todo.

Ya veo… así que por eso Takuya y Kouichi no están – dijo Tommy, pensativo – pero yo no me preocuparía tanto por ellos, son muy fuertes, estoy seguro que regresaran en cualquier instante – dijo decidido.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola ¿Qué tal? En este capitulo trate de darle protagonismo a Tommy, que se lo merece pues viene a aparecer ahorita, lo menos que puedo hacer es dedicarle el capi, quise enfocarme en la acción y el hecho de que Tommy ahora es mas fuerte y maduro, por eso me es súper importante saber ¿Me quedo bien? Dejen reviews para saberlo. Ahora si los avances: hoy Kouji.

_Ya se tardaron mucho, me estoy preocupando._

_(J.P) relájate todo va a estar bien._

_(Kouji) no es tanto por eso._

_(J.P) ¿Eh? ¿De que es entonces?_

_(Kouji) Zoe esta cada vez mas pálida, eso me preocupa, se ve serio, no conforme con sus heridas ahora esta peor._

_(J.P) tienes razón, ojala los chicos no demoren mucho._

_(Tommy) no desesperen seguro llegaran._

_El próximo capitulo se titula: El poder de la piedra del sol._

_Ahora es cuando el romance y la aventura digievolucionan._


	12. Capitulo 12

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 12: El poder de la piedra del sol**_

Kouichi había tenido un camino confuso, su ruta estaba llena de bifurcaciones y ya no sabia si tomaba el camino correcto o no, de repente vio a muchos Leafmon corriendo como si huyeran de algo. Oigan ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kouichi, tomando a uno de ellos. Peligro, peligro – era lo único que decía el pobre digimon asustado, para después saltar de sus brazos y seguir corriendo. ¿Qué sucede? – se pregunto Kouichi, confundido. Yo te diré lo que sucede – dijo una voz siniestra atrás de el - Veneno de aguijón – dijo lanzando una ráfaga venenosa. No puedo… mover mi cuerpo – dijo Kouichi, enojado, miro de reojo y vio algo así como la forma de una araña pero mas grande de lo común. Pero si solo es un humano – dijo el digimon, acercándose a el para verle de frente se trataba de un Dokugumon - ¿Y eso? – pregunto viendo el digivice que sobresalía un poco del bolsillo de Kouichi, lo tomo entre sus dientes. ¡Deja eso! – dijo Kouichi, enojado pero Dokugumon no le presto atención, estaba revisándolo cual niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete, cosa que comenzaba a angustiar a Kouichi. ¿Qué? Pero si son los digispirits de la oscuridad ¿No me digas que tú eres uno de esos supuestos niños elegidos? – dijo Dokugumon, en tono burlón. ¿Y que si fuera así? – pregunto Kouichi, desafiante, Dokugumon solo rio por un momento y luego le dio pisotones al digivice tratando de romperlo - ¡Detente ahora mismo! – dijo preocupado, el efecto del veneno paso y lanzo una piedra que tenia cerca dándole en el ojo, aturdiéndolo, aprovecho el tiempo para recuperar su digivice – ahora lo pagaras… digispirits… digivolts… ahhhh… Lowemon ¿Con que te pudiste transformar? Pero de todas formas no podrás ganar – dijo Dokugumon – hilo de araña – dijo lanzando su telaraña. Oscuridad infernal – dijo Lowemon, defendiéndose con su lanza. Huevecillos explosivos – dijo Dokugumon, disparando huevecillos que eran pequeños pero poderosos, Lowemon trato de destruirlos con su lanza pero eran demasiados y no puedo evitar que algunos le llegaran. Rayos, es mas fuerte de lo que pensé – dijo Lowemon, retrocediendo un poco pero solo para tomar impulso – sueño eterno – dijo yéndose contra el pero justo antes de que el ataque lograra tocarlo Dokugumon salto evadiéndolo, colocándose rápidamente tras Lowemon – _para verse pesado se mueve con mucha agilidad _– pensó antes de intentar atacarle de nuevo. Hilo de araña – dijo Dokugumon, enredando a Lowemon antes de que pudiera defenderse, era mejor oponente de lo esperado - ¿Ya se termino todo? – pregunto entre risas, para luego morder la telaraña, inyectándole acido – mordida sorpresa – dijo para después volver a reír. ¡Rayos! – dijo Lowemon, enojado, su armadura se estaba comenzando a derretir lo cual le causaba un terrible dolor – ¡Ya se!… Lowemon digivolts… ahhhh… KaiserLeomon – dijo Lowemon transformándose en KaiserLeomon, librándose de la telaraña más fácilmente. ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto Dokugumon, impresionado. Ahora si, veamos quien será el ganador… Neblina destructora – dijo KaiserLeomon, realizando su ataque, el cual a Dokugumon le costaba esquivar y uno fue certero, derribándolo. Jajaja nada mal, nada mal – dijo Dokugumon, levantándose – huevecillos explosivos – dijo lanzando su ataque, que KaiserLeomon esquivo con un poco de dificultad. Me las pagaras – dijo KaiserLeomon, enojado, Dokugumon aprovecho el humo que la explosión de su ataque anterior había causado para volver a atacar. Hilo de araña – dijo Dokugumon, enredándolo otra vez pero esta vez cerciorándose de que el hilo fuese mas grueso para que no escapara tan fácilmente, con velocidad se acercó a KaiserLeomon – mordida sorpresa – dijo mordiéndolo en el ojo izquierdo, inyectándole veneno, KaiserLeomon perdió la visibilidad en ese ojo y el veneno lo debilitaba rápidamente pero aun no se iba a dar por vencido, se libro de la telaraña y con el otro ojo localizo a su enemigo listo para atacarlo aunque fuese algo arriesgado. Fantasma Del Apocalipsis – dijo KaiserLeomon, realizando un ataque directo, ya que Dokugumon estaba algo cansado para evadirlo - KaiserLeomon… digivolts a… Lowemon – dijo KaiserLeomon, transformándose nuevamente en Lowemon - Alma que fuiste influenciada por el mal, duerme en las profundidades de la Oscuridad… Te purificare con este Digivice… ¡Digicode Captura! – dijo recolectando el digicode, una vez hecho perdió la transformación, su ojo estaba muy dañado, no lo podía abrir y el veneno le hacia difícil moverse, incluso respirar aun así avanzo a paso lento pero seguro, algo así como una lucecita comenzó a guiarlo y el solo la siguió por instinto llegando así a un lugar muy brilloso, le constaba ver y mas por el daño que Dokugumon le había causado. Pero… ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Kouichi/Takuya, sorprendido, dándose así cuenta de la presencia del otro, comenzaron adaptarse y el brillo a disminuir, viendo una piedra no muy grande que parecía un ámbar pero con un brillo sin igual en su interior. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Takuya, al ver el estado de Kouichi. Si… ¿Y…tú? – pregunto Kouichi, dificultosamente por el veneno. Tranquilo, todo bien – dijo Takuya, sonriendo para tapar el hecho de que también, estaba herido y cansado, el sitio comenzó a sacudirse - Digispirits… digivolts… ahhhh… BurningGreymon – dijo transformándose en BurningGreymon, tomo la piedra y a Kouichi y comenzó a volar buscando la salida, la cueva se estaba poniendo inestable, así que apresuro el paso pero no conseguía por donde escapar – ¡Rayos! – dijo frustrado.

T-Takuya… no lo lograremos… - dijo Kouichi, apenas pero BurningGreymon le escucho.

No seas pesimista, ya veras que encontraremos la salida – dijo BurningGreymon, dándole alientos.

¿Qué no vez… que esto se derrumbara… en cualquier momento…? – pregunto Kouichi, un poco enojado, porque ese gran valor y fe ponían ser obstinantes a veces – sino te das… prisa… todo estará perdido… - dijo preocupado.

Eso ya lo se ¿Dónde quedo tu determinación de antes? Recuerda que lo hacemos por Shiori, que no se te olvide – dijo BurningGreymon, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Tienes… razón… - dijo Kouichi.

Así con los instintos del uno y del otro, se fueron guiando un poco angustiados por los múltiples caminos de la cueva, "el techo" se les estaba cayendo encima lo cual era mas preocupante pero se apoyaban mutuamente, así continuaron hasta ver un pequeño rayo de luz al final de un túnel.

Ahí… esta – dijo Kouichi.

Si, así es y dijiste que no lo lograríamos – dijo BurningGreymon, mirándolo, sin darse cuenta de que una gran piedra estaba por caerle encima.

¡Cuidado! – dijo Kouichi, preocupado antes de digievolucionar en Lowemon y atraparla, protegiendo así a BurningGreymon.

Gracias amigo – dijo BurningGreymon, para luego apuntar, iba a realizar su ataque pero Lowemon le interrumpió.

¡Espera!… No lo hagas… si lo haces… el impacto… podría hacer que la cueva… se termine de derrumbar… - dijo Lowemon, claramente cansado.

¿Y entonces que hago? – pregunto BurningGreymon.

¿Pues que mas?… escapa antes de que… sea demasiado tarde… - ordeno Lowemon.

¿Qué, estas loco? ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! – dijo BurningGreymon, impresionado por sus palabras.

Es… la única solución… tu tienes la piedra… ¿Qué esperas? Ve y salva a Shiori – dijo Lowemon.

Pero… - dijo BurningGreymon, pero fue interrumpido.

¡Vete… ahora! – grito Lowemon, aun resistiendo con la gran roca encima, BurningGreymon aparto la mirada resignado.

Suerte, Kouichi – dijo BurningGreymon, antes de volar hacia la salida.

No te preocupes… aun no he perdido… - pensó Lowemon, antes de que la cueva terminara de derrumbarse sobre el.

BurningGreymon que estaba observando todo afuera, no podía irse sin saber que su amigo/rival estaba bien, vio como la cueva termino por desaparecer y un gran conjunto de piedra tapar por completo la entrada, si Kouichi aun seguía con vida, no podría escapar de ahí con las pocas reservas de energía que le quedaban, vio algo distante descender rápidamente.

¿Kouichi? – se pregunto BurningGreymon, esperando no equivocarse, aterrizo cerca de donde lo vio caer pero no lo encontraba, avanzo para emprender su búsqueda - ¡Kouichi, Kouichi! – no paraba de gritar en busca de una respuesta pero nadie respondía - ¿Sera que me equivoque? – pensó comenzando a dudar.

Se escuchan unos ruidos

¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto BurningGreymon, en tono amenazador pero nadie respondía así que se acercó – quien quiera que sea, sal y pelea - ordeno.

Taku… Takuya – dijo Kouichi, apareciendo de los arbustos.

¡Kouichi, que bueno que estas en una pieza! – dijo BurningGreymon, con gran alivio y alegría - o lo que queda de ella – corrigió.

¿Qué rayos… se supone… que haces aquí…? Te dije… que te fueras – dijo Kouichi, molesto.

Wow que gran forma de dar las gracias, estaba preocupado, tenia que saber si estabas bien – dijo BurningGreymon.

Yo… no te lo pedí… - dijo Kouichi, igualmente enojado.

Kouichi, sé que solo lo dices de dientes para afuera, estas agradecido porque me haya quedado, admítelo – dijo BurningGreymon.

Somos rivales… no deberíamos… tenerle compasión al otro… - dijo Kouichi, comenzando a avanzar por su cuenta a pesar de que le era muy difícil.

¿Sabes? Después de todo lo que paso aprendí que el hecho de que seamos rivales no nos impide seguir siendo amigos, además recuerda que esos sentimientos egoístas solo harán a lo enemigos mas poderosos y a nosotros mas débiles – dijo BurningGreymon.

Lo que dices… es cierto… entonces hay… que superar eso… - dijo Kouichi, deteniéndose.

Así se habla – dijo BurningGreymon.

Takuya… - dijo Kouichi, llamando nuevamente su atención.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto BurningGreymon.

Mira… - dijo Kouichi, señalando el cielo el cual estaba oscureciendo – a estas horas… es imposible… que pase un Trailmon… además no podrás… seguir manteniendo… la transformación mucho… tiempo ¿O me equivoco?

Pues no, no te equivocas – dijo BurningGreymon, volviendo a ser Takuya – entonces supongo que no hay opción, tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que algún Trailmon pueda recogernos mañana, igual vamos a la estación, lo mejor será acampar allá – dijo apoyando a Kouichi en su hombro, ayudándole a caminar hasta la estación.

No tienes… porque ayudarme… - dijo Kouichi - ¿En verdad será posible que ya no haya rivalidad como tal entre nosotros? ¿O quizás trame algo? Sea lo que sea tiene un punto, no hay que producir sentimientos negativos, supongo que tendré que seguirle la corriente, no creo mucho en lo que dice pero con el tiempo ya se verán sus verdaderas intenciones – pensó enojado.

Una vez que llegaron, Takuya dejo a Kouichi sobre la banca que había allí, vio hacia el horizonte por un momento observando como el rojizo sol se ocultaba lentamente dándole paso a la noche, una brisa muy fría pasó haciéndoles temblar.

Creo que tendré que ir yo solo a buscar algo de leña, probablemente el resto de la noche sea tan fría como la brisa ¿No crees? Quédate aquí, volveré pronto – dijo Takuya, antes de irse.

¿Realmente puedo confiar en lo que dice? ¡Vamos Kouichi, reacciona! Los rivales son rivales, no pueden ser amigos al mismo tiempo, eso no tiene sentido, en todo caso algo asi solo existe en la mente de Takuya, lo mas seguro es que tenga planeado algo, no bajare la guardia – pensó Kouichi, para luego toser muy fuerte, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse coloradas y su cuerpo se hacia mas pesado, se sentía cada vez mas débil hasta que no lo soporto mas y se dejo caer en la banca, con dificultad para respirar parece que su salud iba de mal en peor.

Poco tiempo después

¡Oye Kouichi, ya regrese! – dijo Takuya, aproximándose cada vez mas a él, con los brazos cargados de leña - ¿Se quedo dormido? – se pregunto una vez que estuvo cerca, dejo la leña a un lado y toco con la intención de despertarlo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre - ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora que puedo hacer? – se pregunto comenzando a angustiarse, la verdad era que no sabia muy bien que hacer o como actuar ante este tipo de situaciones.

Takuya-kun – dijo Shiori, preocupada, en un pensamiento fugaz que le vino a la mente a Takuya.

Shiori se enojara conmigo sino hago nada al respecto y si logro curarlo seguro quedara impresionada, estará orgullosa de mi – dijo Takuya, con determinación – piedra del sol, cura sus heridas – ordeno, con animo heroico pero… nada paso - ¿Qué, porque no funciono? - se pregunto confundido.

Eso es porque tu deseo de curarlo no es puro – explico una Floramon.

Tú debes ser la Floramon de antes – dijo Takuya.

Es verdad, quise venir a ver si habían logrado algo, estoy muy impresionada de que lo hayan conseguido – dijo la Floramon.

Ya sabes que no debes dudar de los niños elegidos – dijo Takuya.

Si, ahora comprendo que son muy fuertes, con ustedes aquí el Digimundo seguro se salvara – dijo la Floramon, sonriente.

Oye, ¿Podrías ayudarme? – pregunto Takuya.

Claro, buscare un poco de agua – dijo la Floramon, para luego irse.

Tengo que encender la fogata – dijo Takuya, para disponerse a hacer lo dicho, le costó mucho esfuerzo pero finalmente lo logro, vio como la Floramon regresaba - ¿Y el agua? – pregunto al no ver nada.

No te preocupes, aquí esta – dijo la Floramon, abriendo el pétalo de su cabeza dejando ver el agua.

Perfecto – dijo Takuya, rompiendo un pedazo de su manga para utilizarlo de pañuelo, lo mojo, le quito el exceso y lo coloco sobre le frente de Kouichi – supongo que debí prestar mas atención de lo que hacia mamá cuando Shinya o yo nos enfermábamos, aparte de esto no se que mas pueda hacer – dijo con una sonrisa frustrada.

Joven elegido – dijo la Floramon, con preocupación.

Por favor dime Takuya solamente – dijo Takuya, no prestando mucha atención, tenia la mirada distante, estaba preguntándose si todo saldría bien con las pequeñas que podía hacer.

Tenga fe – dijo la Floramon, llamando su atención.

¿Qué? – pregunto Takuya.

Si tiene fe, ya vera que todo mejorara – dijo la Floramon, sonriendo para darle confianza.

Tienes razón – dijo Takuya, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Así Takuya y la Floramon pasaron toda la noche cuidando a Kouichi, quien poco a poco le iba bajando la fiebre para alivio de ellos, conforme avanzaba la noche luchar contra el sueño se hacia cada vez mas difícil, ambos daban lo mejor de si para continuar despiertos pero no era nada fácil, ya era muy tarde y Floramon aguanto mas, quedando dormida, Takuya se lo esperaba, ella se había esforzado mucho por ayudarle, así que la dejo descansar, además la fiebre de Kouichi había bajado drásticamente, Takuya se quedo despierto el resto de la noche cuidando de los 2, vigilando la fogata mientras cabeceaba, el sueño era mucho pero no se daba por vencido, sus ojos se volvían mas pesados y se cerraron un momento.

Takuya-kun… Takuya-kun por favor despierta - dijo una voz inconfundible para el, Takuya abrió los ojos lentamente.

¿S-Shiori…? – se pregunto Takuya, confundido, frotándose los ojos.

No te rindas, por favor – dijo Shiori/alucinación, de forma suplicante para luego desaparecer.

No se si ya me estoy volviendo loco… pero tiene razón, no debo desistir – dijo Takuya, volviendo a tallarse los ojos, observando la fogata con determinación – pase lo que pase… sin importar que… ¡No puedo fallar! – pensó decidido.

El amanecer se hacia esperar y eso molestaba a Takuya, quería volver lo mas pronto posible, quería estar al lado de Shiori, quería poder abrazarla y que ella le agradeciera todo lo que había hecho, esos pensamientos rápidamente le hicieron sonrojar, sentía muchas cosas por Shiori pero por alguna razón había algo que no le permitía terminar de aceptarlo, pensando en eso los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir mas rápido para el, no sabe bien cuanto tiempo paso pero el sol lentamente se hacia notar, una media sonrisa se le escapo a Takuya cuando sus rayos iluminaban su cara, pronto llegaría algún Trailmon y en menos de lo esperado estaría con sus amigos, pensar de esa manera le daba cierta sensación de paz a Takuya.

¿Eh…? – pregunto la Floramon, comenzando a despertarse, al ver que ya estaba amaneciendo se despabilo de la impresión - ¿¡Ya es de día!? – pregunto sorprendida.

Así es, te quedaste profundamente dormida – dijo Takuya, la Floramon se sentía sumamente avergonzada y mas cuando noto las ojeras que el tenia, clara señal de que no había dormido nada.

Cuanto lo siento – dijo la Floramon, triste.

¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto Takuya, confuso.

Yo le dije que lo ayudaría y a la final le deje todo el trabajo, enserio lo lamento – dijo la Floramon, arrepentida, Takuya acaricio su cabeza y ella le miro sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

No te preocupes por eso, hiciste un gran trabajo y lo hiciste de corazón, no tengo porque exigirte ni reclamarte nada, agradezco que me apoyaras, de verdad – dijo Takuya, con una inmensa sonrisa.

Pues que bueno que le pude ayudar – dijo la Floramon, sonriendo también y levemente sonrojada.

Mira, ya se acerca el Trailmon – dijo Takuya, señalando el Trailmon que se aproximaba a ellos, apoyo a Kouichi en su hombro y la Floramon le ayudo.

Que bien, espero que le vaya excelente en su viaje joven Takuya – dijo la Floramon, sonriente.

Ya te lo dije, solo Takuya – dijo Takuya, antes de montarse en el Trailmon, acomodo a Kouichi en un asiento y se asomo por la ventana – ¡Adiós, gracias por todo! – dijo con animo, mientras el Trailmon se alejaba.

¡Adiós, cuídese mucho! ¡Suerte en el resto de su viaje! – dijo la Floramon, sonriendo, mientras de despedía con "la mano/la flor de su brazo".

Bueno, supongo que con esto, todos los digimons de la cabaña se recuperaran – dijo Takuya, emocionado, sacando la piedra de su bolsillo observándola detenidamente – aguanta un poco mas  
Shiori-chan, dentro de poco estaré contigo – pensó sonriendo tiernamente al recordarla, el Trailmon se sacudió fuertemente, la piedra se le escapo a Takuya de las manos por el movimiento tan brusco.

La tengo… - dijo Kouichi, atrapándola, seguramente el movimiento le despertó.

Kouichi ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Takuya, un tanto sorprendido no espera que despertara todavía.

Si… pero aun no me recupero… por completo… olvida eso… hay que ver porque el Trailmon… se detuvo… - dijo Kouichi, aun con dificultad, aunque ya no estaba tan mal el veneno aun estaba por sus venas, era sorprendente que estuviera despierto.

Cierto – dijo Takuya, asomándose por la ventana - ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué paso!? – pregunto fuertemente para que el Trailmon le escuchara.

Disculpen que les diga esto pero tendrán que seguir solos – dijo el Trailmon.

¿¡Que, porque!? – pregunto Takuya, sorprendido y preocupado.

Mi motor ya no sirve, así que hasta aquí puedo llegar, sin embargo la Terminal del fuego esta un poco mas adelante no falta mucho – dijo el Trailmon, Takuya ayudo a Kouichi y ambos bajaron.

Bueno, es verdad, puedo ver la Terminal de aquí, estamos muy cerca y no voy a renunciar ahora – dijo Takuya, determinado en su rostro, tomando su digivice - Digispirits… digivolts… ahhhh… BurningGreymon – dijo transformándose en BurningGreymon.

Adelante… sigamos – dijo Kouichi.

Si – dijo BurningGreymon, cargándolo en su brazo derecho, para luego comenzar a volar lo mas rápido que le era posible, poco después ya se encontraban en la Terminal, BurningGreymon siguió volando hacia la cabaña pero la falta de energía se estaba haciendo muy presente.

¿Qué… sucede? – pregunto Kouichi, al ver el gran cansancio que mostraba BurningGreymon, el cual inevitablemente fue descendiendo cada vez mas hasta que llegar al suelo – oye… ¿Te… encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado.

Takuya perdió la transformación pero sin quejarse ni decir nada, apoyo a Kouichi en su hombro y así avanzo a paso lento pero seguro, unos minutos después ya estaban en la puerta de la cabaña, Takuya toco la puerta con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, abrió Kouji.

¡Kouichi, Takuya! Finalmente regresaron, nos estábamos preocupando mucho – dijo Kouji, sonriendo aliviado y aliviando a los demás.

¿Acaso dudaste? – pregunto Takuya, entre risas antes de desvanecerse por el cansancio, Kouji lo atrapo.

Varios minutos después Takuya empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, vio el techo de la cabaña y se sintió muy aliviado, había logrado su objetivo y ya se encontraba con sus amigos, sonrió de medio lado sin darse cuenta.

Al fin despiertas – dijo una voz muy conocida, Takuya volteo.

¿Kouichi? – pregunto Takuya, un tanto sorprendido puesto que su ojo izquierdo estaba todo vendado.

Saku logro contrarrestar el veneno a tiempo pero será mejor tener cuidado hasta que sane su totalidad, por eso la venda – explico Kouichi, conociendo muy bien a Takuya.

¡Chicos vengan, Shiori ya esta despertando! – dijo Zoe, feliz, quien ya se encontraba bien gracias a la piedra.

Sin nada mas que agregar corrieron al lado de Shiori casi que a la velocidad del sonido, Zoe no se sorprendió para nada, entendía bien lo que ambos sentían en ese momento, por mas que en cierta forma su actitud un tanto infantil le pareciera tonta, todos estaban cerca de Shiori, menos J.P y Kouji, quien trataban de ayudar a Saku con los demás digimons pero estaban pendientes de todas maneras

¿Esa digimon despertara pronto? – pregunto el Patamon, que Zoe curo, poniéndose en sus piernas.

Si despertara, ya veras – dijo Zoe, acariciándolo con ternura.

Sueño de Shiori

Eres mas débil de lo que pensé ¿Dónde esta el incremento de poder que mencionaste? ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Das lastima – dijo Devimon, ahorcándola fuertemente, Shiori lo pateaba en un intento desesperado por soltarse, pero era inútil, todo comenzaba a verse borroso…

¡Shiori-chan! – grito Kouichi, apareciendo de pronto.

Otra victima más – dijo Devimon, soltando a Shiori, quien cayó al suelo.

¿K-Koui…chi? – se pregunto Shiori, en un hilo de voz, insegura de si era el y confundida de porque estaba ahí, antes de perder el conocimiento.

En la realidad

Shiori abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentándose asustada porque no sabía donde se encontraba… lagrimas de tristeza, confusión y rabia que la pesadilla le había provocado comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Tranquila – dijo una voz conocida para ella, tocándole el hombro, era Kouichi, apenas lo vio sus lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza sin que lo pudiera controlar y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando sobre su pecho.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por su actitud hasta el propio Kouichi, pero Takuya miraba la escena con el enojo mas grande que había sentido en toda su vida, Zoe y Tommy lo miraban preocupados.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: para una información que podría serte de utilidad con respecto al fic por favor revisa el review que yo deje. Hoy los avances: Tommy

_Nuevamente estamos todos juntos… con nuevo integrante claro, Shiori es la única razón por la que Takuya y Kouichi se llevaban mal, aunque pareciera que se estaban llevando mejor pero luego de esto esta más que claro que esa rivalidad aun no termina, nunca vi a Takuya tan celoso._

_(Takuya) ¡No lo estoy!_

_(Tommy) Tranquilo, no tenias porque gritar._

_(Takuya) Me molesta que después de todo mi esfuerzo abrazara a Kouichi en lugar de a mí._

_(Tommy) Te recuerdo que él también se esforzó por lo mismo._

_(Takuya) __¿¡Y que!? ¿No merezco reconocimiento también?_

_(Tommy) Vaya, estas muy enamorado de Shiori._

_(Takuya) E-Eso no es cierto, simplemente me molesto que no valorara también mi esfuerzo… cualquier otra cosa no tiene nada que ver…_

_(Tommy) ¡Ten cuidado Takuya!_

_(Takuya) ¿Eh?… ¡Rayos!…_

_El próximo capitulo se titula: ¿Trato o Truco?_

_Ahora es cuando el romance y la aventura digievolucionan._


	13. Capitulo 13

_**El amor puede ser incomprensible**_

_**Capitulo 13: ¿Trato o Truco?**_

Takuya seguía mirando la escena congelado, no sabía que hacer, que decir, aunque una profunda rabia se apoderaba de él, sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones… al menos no ahora, no entendía porque Shiori solo valoraba el esfuerzo de Kouichi y no el suyo, eso era lo que le dolía mas, no iba a armar una escenita, si quería hacerlo pero su orgullo se interponía, Takuya se canso de observarlos, se puso de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

Etto… Takuya ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Zoe, nerviosa, sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento, en cierta forma estaba molesta con Shiori por ponerlo así pero la amistad que tenían no le permitía odiarla

¿Eh, Takuya? – se pregunto Shiori, soltando a Kouichi, ya más tranquila pero con algunas lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas, viendo como Takuya terminaba de irse - _¡Que tonta soy! ¿¡Como rayos no me di cuenta que él estaba ahí!? Seguramente ahora esta enojado conmigo… Takuya-kun me cela mucho… pero por alguna razón… me siento feliz por eso… - _pensó sonrojándose.

Takuya – dijo Tommy, sacándola de sus pensamientos, para luego irse tras Takuya.

Pero… ¿Quién era ese niño? – pregunto Shiori, limpiándose el resto de las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

¿Recuerdas que ya habíamos estado aquí? – pregunto Kouichi, Shiori asintió con la cabeza – bueno digamos que él era el miembro que faltaba – dijo sonriéndole.

_Me alegra ver que Kouichi esta bien pero… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Takuya _– pensó Shiori, devolviéndole la sonrisa para luego observar la puerta.

Shiori – dijo Zoe, haciéndola reaccionar – disculpa, sé que acabas de despertar pero ¿Podrías ayudarme con los digimons heridos? – pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

C-Claro… - dijo Shiori, tímidamente - _¿Y esa sonrisa tan extraña a que se debe? ¿Acaso Zoe estará molesta por algo? _– se pregunto mentalmente.

_Zoe es como un libro abierto, es más que obvio deducir que esta enojada con ella por más que sea su amiga, sus sentimientos por Takuya son más grandes de los que creí_ – pensó Kouji, enojado sin saber bien porque.

Con Takuya

Takuya seguía caminando no podría estar más molesto en ese momento, estaba consciente de que Shiori no era nada de él pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no noto que el estaba ahí? ¿Por qué solo apreciaba a Kouichi? Y otra pregunta muy importante que atormentaba su cabeza ¿Por qué lloro al verle? Había tantas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

¡Takuya! – grito Tommy, acercándose a él rápidamente - ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente? – pregunto intrigado.

No es nada, no tienes porque preocuparte, simplemente no quería estar ahí necesitaba aire fresco – mintió Takuya, aun de espaldas.

¿Es por esa chica, verdad? – pregunto Tommy, sorprendiéndole de sobremanera.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que Takuya pudo articular por la impresión.

Ya no soy un niño y aunque lo fuera tendría que estar ciego para no ver que lo que paso es que te pusiste celoso – dijo Tommy, se notaba la madurez que había adquirido esos años que estuvieron sin verse, Takuya tardo en contestar seguía muy sorprendido.

E-Eso… ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo… solo me puse así porque no valoraron mi esfuerzo, cualquier otra cosa… ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! – dijo Takuya, enojado, siempre evadiendo lo aparentemente "obvio".

¿Estás seguro que es por eso? – pregunto Tommy.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Takuya, confundido.

Seguramente si cualquiera de los demás hubiera hecho lo mismo, si puede que si te enojaras pero estas consciente de que solo porque fue ella quien lo hizo llegaste al punto de abandonar el lugar antes que abandonar la paciencia, ¿No crees? – pregunto Tommy.

No por eso quiere decir que siento algo por ella – dijo Takuya.

Yo nunca dije que sintieras algo por ella – dijo Tommy.

_Rayos… hable demás_ – pensó Takuya, apenado – solo quisiera saber porque no se dio cuenta de mi esfuerzo ¿No merezco reconocimiento también? – pregunto.

¿Acaso todo lo que hiciste fue para obtener reconocimiento? – dijo Tommy, haciendo una pausa, dejando a Takuya mas confundido - ¿O lo hiciste para obtener su reconcomiendo? – pregunto haciendo énfasis en el "su".

La verdad… yo… no se que decirte – dijo Takuya, sin lograr expresarse porque ni él se entendía en esos momentos.

¿No crees que Kouichi merece reconocimiento tanto como tú? – pregunto Tommy.

Pero dime ¿Acaso me lo dio? – pregunto Takuya, sonrojándose al analizar mejor sus palabras.

Vaya, enserio te gusta Shiori – dijo Tommy.

¡Ya te dije que no es eso! – dijo Takuya, enojado, Tommy rio por eso pero su expresión cambio rápidamente.

¡Cuidado Takuya! – dijo Tommy, preocupado.

¿Qué? – pregunto Takuya, dándose la vuelta, sorprendiéndose de ver a un digimon, se trataba de Pumpkinmon.

Hola… quiero que jueguen conmigo – pidió Pumpkinmon.

_¿Entonces no es un digimon maligno?_ – se pregunto Tommy, mentalmente.

Lo siento pero no podemos jugar – dijo Takuya, fastidiado.

Jueguen conmigo – volvió a pedir Pumpkinmon.

Ya te dije que no podemos – dijo Takuya, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Van a jugar conmigo – dijo Pumpkinmon, en tono de amenaza - Trato o Truco – dijo poniendo una calabaza sobre la cabeza de Takuya, la cual iba a aplastarlo pero Tommy lo empujo salvándolo.

Takuya, hay que digievolucionar – dijo Tommy.

Si, tienes razón – dijo Takuya, buscando su digivice pero no lo conseguía, igualmente Tommy - ¡No lo encuentro! – dijo alarmado.

¡Yo tampoco! – dijo Tommy, angustiado pero la risa de Pumpkinmon llamo la atención de ambos – mira, el los tiene – dijo señalando como se los mostraba sin detener su risa.

¿Y ahora que? Aparte de nosotros Kouichi es el único que puede digievolucionar – dijo Takuya.

Tenemos que recuperarlos – dijo Tommy, pateando una piedra hacia sus ojos, Pumpkinmon se froto en señal de dolor.

Buen tiro – dijo Takuya, sorprendido.

Olvide mencionarte, que me inspiraste para aprender a jugar futbol – dijo Tommy, con una sonrisa de lado.

¿En serio? – pregunto Takuya, mas sorprendido y a la vez alagado.

No soy el capitán… - dijo Tommy, pateando otra piedra, haciéndole lo mismo, Pumpkinmon comenzaba a molestarse – pero soy un muy buen defensa – dijo haciéndolo otra vez, Takuya se sentía orgulloso con lo que acababa de decirle, el lo consideraba su hermanito menor, como Shinya, de hecho fue Tommy quien le enseño a ser mejor hermano, así que escuchar eso lo hacía feliz.

Ya veo… - dijo Takuya, tomando una rama gruesa – me alegro mucho por ti, me enorgulleces – dijo aprovechando que Tommy lanzo la piedra, lo golpeo con la rama pero no paso nada.

Sonrisa malévola – dijo Pumpkinmon, entre risas, lanzando su ataque el cual apenas y por muy poco Takuya pudo esquivar.

Creo que no tiene caso intentar vencerlo sin un plan – dijo Tommy.

Pues yo tengo uno… ¡Corre! – dijo Takuya, tomándolo del brazo haciendo que corriera también – no nos dejara pensar tranquilamente enfrente del, correremos mientras pensamos en algo – explico.

Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cabaña y decirle a Kouichi que nos ayude – dijo Tommy, que estando en una situación así, por más que sea Takuya debería considerarlo.

¡Eso jamás! – dijo Takuya, enojado, frenando de pronto - ¡Yo puedo hacerme cargo, te lo demostrare! – dijo decidido, empujando a Tommy a unos arbustos para esconderlo.

_¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Es muy peligroso_ – pensó Tommy, preocupado.

Finalmente dejaste de huir – dijo Pumpkinmon, cuando lo alcanzo.

Así es, lo hice porque he decidido jugar contigo – dijo Takuya, confundiendo a Tommy.

¿En verdad? – pregunto Pumpkinmon, no muy convencido.

Si, había olvidado que conozco un juego muy interesante y divertido, seguro te gustara – dijo Takuya, sonriendo.

_¿Qué será lo que planea?_ – se pregunto Tommy, mentalmente.

¡Yupi! ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Pumpkinmon, emocionado.

Se llama ¿Verdad o consulta? Debes pensar en algo, si se adivina se hace una pregunta y debes responder con la verdad pero sino deberás consultar para hacer algo gracioso, practiquemos para luego hacerlo bien ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto Takuya, a lo que Pumpkinmon asintió – piensa en algo, no me digas que es, yo tengo que adivinar – dijo Takuya.

Listo – dijo Pumpkinmon.

Muy bien… ¿Es una calabaza? – pregunto Takuya.

Si ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Pumpkinmon, emocionado.

Soy bueno en este juego, tendrás que esforzarte si quieres vencerme, para eso ahora te hare una pregunta y deberás responder con la verdad – dijo Takuya, Pumpkinmon asintió - ¿Quién es la que esta haciendo todas las maldades al digimundo? ¿Acaso ella te envió a jugar con nosotros? – pregunto sonriendo de lado.

_Ya veo, invento ese juego para sacarle información, admirable Takuya_ – pensó Tommy, observando todo.

¿Eh? La reina digimon solo me dijo que saliera a pasear y jugara con los extraños – dijo Pumpkinmon, en tono inocente y vaya que lo era.

_Entiendo, ya nuestra llegara esta mas que regada por todo el digimundo, la reina esta consiente de la amenaza que somos y por eso envía constantemente a sus digimons para destruirnos, pero esta muy equivocada si piensa que somos presa fácil_ – pensó Takuya, analizando todo seriamente pero sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo y sonriente para que Pumpkinmon no sospechara nada – bueno ahora es mi turno, pensare en algo y tu tendrás que adivinar – dijo observando a su alrededor.

¡Sí, que divertido! – dijo Pumpkinmon, feliz.

Listo – dijo Takuya.

¿Es… una hoja? – pregunto Pumpkinmon.

No, lo siento, te equivocaste pero si haces bien la consulta conseguirás más puntos – dijo Takuya.

¡Sí! ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto Pumpkinmon.

¿Qué te parece si haces un baile gracioso? Yo te enseñare como – dijo Takuya.

¡Me parece bien! – dijo Pumpkinmon, alegre.

¡Entonces será un baile! – dijo Takuya, fingiendo emoción, levantando el brazo al cielo cosa que Pumpkinmon también hizo – da 3 saltos, 2 vueltas y 1 paso a la izquierda – dijo haciendo énfasis en los números, Pumpkinmon hizo caso a todo lo que el decía.

_Entiendo, esta diciendo que me prepare, es muy astuto_ – pensó Tommy, preparándose para lo que sea que Takuya planeara a continuación.

Sacude los brazos – dijo Takuya, haciéndolo para luego tomar una piedra que tenía escondida – y arroja lo que tengas a esos arbustos – dijo y Pumpkinmon le obedeció y lanzo los digivice hacia donde esta Tommy, quien los atrapo sin hacer ruido.

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Pumpkinmon, ansioso.

Bueno ahora al ganador le caerá la piedra de la victoria – dijo Takuya, Tommy entendió el mensaje, arrojo la piedra hacia Pumpkinmon dándole en la calabaza.

¡Sí, me cayo! ¡Yo gane! Ahora juguemos de verdad – dijo Pumpkinmon, muy emocionado.

Tienes razón ahora jugaremos de verdad – dijo Takuya, acercándose a los arbustos.

Y no seremos oponentes fáciles – dijo Tommy, saliendo de su escondite, dejando a Pumpkinmon confundido.

¿El también va a jugar? - pregunto Pumpkinmon.

Claro, seria egoísta que solo nosotros nos divirtiéramos – dijo Takuya, ambos mostraron sus digivice, listos para transformarse - digispirits… digivolts… ahhhh… Agunimon – dijo convirtiéndose en Agunimon.

Digispirits… digivolts… ahhhh… Kumamon – dijo Tommy, completando su transformación en Kumamon.

Salamandra ardiente – dijo Agunimon, lanzando su ataque, el cual Pumpkinmon temeroso de quemarse esquivaba.

Bombas de nieve – dijo Kumamon, atacándolo haciendo que cayera.

Sonrisa malévola – dijo Pumpkinmon, realizando su ataque, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran antes de que lo atacaran de nuevo, se puso de pie – lanza hacha – dijo lanzándoles su hacha.

Hielo polar – dijo Kumamon, transformándose en una cúpula protegiendo a Takuya.

Gracias Kumamon – dijo Agunimon, sonriéndole

No hay porque Agunimon – dijo Kumamon, para luego retirar la cúpula y volver a su forma normal.

Dardos de fuego – dijo Agunimon, lanzando su ataque, que Pumpkinmon pudo esquivar

Calabaza sorpresa – dijo Pumpkinmon, atacándolos múltiples veces con sus rayos, los cuales a ellos les costaba esquivar.

Tengo un plan, separémonos – dijo Agunimon, Kumamon le hizo caso, luego creyó comprender la idea, se acerco un poco a la calabaza rodeándola.

Viento congelante – dijo Kumamon, en unos instantes ya tenía la calabaza congelada.

Excelente trabajo Kumamon – dijo Agunimon, yéndose hacia un árbol para tomar más impulso - patada ardiente – dijo destruyendo la calabaza

Sonrisa malévola – dijo Pumpkinmon, realizando su ataque muchas veces, estaba comenzando a desesperarse ante el poder de los guerreros legendarios, llego a crear tantos murciélagos que les era difícil escapar.

Ya estoy harto – dijo Takuya – Agunimon… digivolts a… BurningGreymon - dijo Agunimon, digievolucionando a BurningGreymon.

No lo soporto mas – dijo Kumamon – Kumamon… digivolts a… Korikakumon- dijo Kumamon, digievolucionando a Korikakumon.

Tormenta de llamas – dijo BurningGreymon, comenzando a avanzar deshaciéndose de todos los murciélagos.

Hachas de la antártica – dijo Korikakumon, realizando su ataque tras acercarse un poco más a Pumpkinmon.

Trato o truco – dijo Pumpkinmon, creando una calabaza sobre ambos.

Estruendo Corona - dijo BurningGreymon, destruyendo las calabazas.

Se acabo Pumpkinmon – dijo Korikakumon - Arpones de Hielo – dijo realizando tu técnica, atrapando a Pumpkinmon.

No lo sueltes Korikakumon… Estruendo Corona – dijo BurningGreymon, haciendo su ataque una vez más, al estar atado no hubo forma de que Pumpkinmon lo esquivara, recibiendo el impacto completo, para Korikakumon fue difícil mantenerlo quieto pues la fuerza de la técnica le afecto un poco a él también pero gracias a su resistencia, finalmente aparecía el Digicode.

Ganamos – dijo Korikakumon, antes de perder la transformación debido al cansancio y caer inconsciente.

BurningGreymon… digivolts a… Agunimon – dijo BurningGreymon, transformándose de nuevo en Agunimon - Espíritu del Mal corrompido serás purificado por este Digivice… ¡Digicode Captura! - dijo absorbiendo los datos, para luego destransformanse y volver a ser Takuya – game over – dijo sonriendo de lado antes de desmayarse.

Un rato después

_Siento… una energía extraña… pero… es muy placentera _– pensó Takuya, para luego comenzar a despertar, abriendo lenta y pesadamente sus ojos, topándose con otros, color zafiro que le miraban con preocupación – ¿Shi… Shiori? – pregunto al divisar mejor de quien se trataba.

¡Takuya! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas! – dijo Shiori, aliviada, abrazándolo.

¿Qué… paso? – pregunto Takuya.

Salí a buscarte y los encontré a ti y a Tommy así, estaba muy preocupada – dijo Shiori, sin separarse de él.

¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – pregunto Takuya, curioso.

Zoe me lo comento – dijo Shiori, separándose para mirarlo fijamente.

_Aun como un digimon, sigue siendo tan hermosa… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?_ – pensó Takuya, sonrojándose.

Takuya-kun… – dijo Shiori, dulcemente, haciendo que se erizara la piel, no sabía porque pero adoraba que le llamara así - ¿Acaso estas celoso otra vez? – pregunto.

¿Cómo que otra vez? – pregunto Takuya, sentándose de golpe.

No creas que no me di cuenta que te fuiste de la cabaña por puros celos – dijo Shiori.

¡Eso no es verdad!… yo no tengo motivos para celarte, tú no eres nada mío – dijo Takuya, aunque un leve sonrojo en su cara lo contradecía, ella sonrió tiernamente.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué paso con eso de que era tu Shiori-chan y que siempre lo seria? – pregunto Shiori, incrementando su sonrojo.

Eso lo dije solo para animarte – dijo Takuya, volteando hacia otro lado para que no viera lo rojo que se estaba poniendo.

_Sé que mientes, lo puedo sentir _– pensó Shiori, acercándose a su oído, con una sonrisa traviesa, dispuesta a atormentar al pobre chico - ¿En serio? Porque tú si eres… mi Takuya-kun – dijo con sensualidad, haciéndole estremecer.

_¿Qué pasa? No puedo mover mi cuerpo, no logro reaccionar ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué solo ella logra ponerme así__?_ – se pregunto Takuya, mentalmente, sonrojado a más no poder.

Mírame – pidió Shiori, con el mismo tono, el aun no podía hacer nada – mírame Takuya-kun – dijo tomando su cara con ambas manos, haciéndolo voltear, para luego acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

_¿Tiene los ojos cerrados? ¿Acaso Shiori-chan quiere… que la bese?_ – se pregunto Takuya, mentalmente, cerrando los ojos también, dejándose llevar por el momento, esperando el contacto, el cual nunca llego, abrió los ojos confundido topándose con la traviesa sonrisa de ella.

Jajaja no soy nada tuyo pero aun así aceptarías tan fácilmente un beso mío – dijo Shiori, sin parar de reír.

¡Me engañaste! – dijo Takuya, enojado.

Trato o truco – dijo Shiori, aun entre risas, Takuya se sorprendió por sus palabras, que coincidencia que dijo las mismas de Pumpkinmon ¿O será que sabia más de lo que decía? Si o no la verdad eso no importaba ahora, su risa era tan contagiosa, por más que sea no podía enojarse con ella, aun no entendía bien porque, el porqué de todo lo que sucede cuando están juntos ¿Sera que realmente se había enamorado? Y si era así ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo aceptarlo? No lo entendía.

Venganza – dijo Takuya, abalanzándose sobre Shiori, quien por la sorpresa no reacciono a tiempo, quedando en una posición incómoda.

¿Q-Que planeas… hacer? – pregunto Shiori, nerviosa.

Ahora seré yo, quien juegue contigo – dijo Takuya, en un tono ¿Seductor? Poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa, se acercaba lenta y tortuosamente a su cuello.

No… no quiero… detente Takuya… no lo hagas – dijo Shiori, temerosa y profundamente sonrojada, cerrando los ojos, al ver que nada pasaba los abrió.

¿Qué se siente estar al otro lado de la broma? – pregunto Takuya, quitándose de encima, para luego reírse el.

Oye eso si no fue gracioso – dijo Shiori, molesta.

Entonces tampoco fue gracioso lo que me hiciste, no tienes derecho a molestarte – dijo Takuya, odiaba que tuviera razón.

Bueno entonces estamos a mano – dijo Shiori, mirándolo levemente molesta, sin saber porque luego solo empezaron a reírse los 2.

_¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa? Debí suponer que era una broma ¿Por qué Takuya? ¿Por qué me pones de esta manera…?_ – se pregunto Shiori, mentalmente, con un leve sonrojo.

_Por ahora en verdad no lo entiendo pero sé que si sigo estando con ella, algún día lograre descubrirlo_ – pensó Takuya, también sonrojado.

_Otra cosa que realmente no logro entender, es que por más que quiera no puedo besarlo, sinceramente no pretendía engañarlo pero no hay forma de que me acerque a sus boca sin sentir esa descarga eléctrica sin motivo_ – pensó Shiori, tocándose los labios - _¿Por qué…? ¿Es acaso una señal…? ¿Sera que Takuya-kun y yo no estamos destinados a ser más que amigos? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué… no comprendo?_ – se preguntaba mentalmente, sin hallar una respuesta.

_**Fin de este capitulo**_

Hola ¿Cómo están? Sé que tenía tiempo sin actualizar y en verdad lo lamento, pero ni se imaginan por todo lo que he tenido que pasar, desde que volví a E.S.O (Escuela. Secundaria. Obligatoria) me la he pasado terrible y no conforme con eso he tenido problemas de salud los últimos días pero igual tenía que poner la continuación; bueno entiendo que muy probablemente no les interesan mis problemas personales y piensen que solo son excusas pero esas son las razones por las que he estado tan ausente por aquí. Esta es mi última actualización por este año espero la hayan disfrutado, comprendo que esta más corto que el capitulo anterior pero si les soy sincera este me gusta más, lo hice con más CALMA y sin tanta PRESION, considero que esta mucho mejor o no se en verdad me siento más satisfecha con este, para quienes no vieron la información la información del aviso: Pueden comunicarse conmigo a través de…

Twitter: (arroba) jen (piso, guion bajo o como le digan) otaku

Facebook: Luka Takumi (ahí puedes dejarme un mensaje, como dije arriba con tus dudas, inquietudes y/o sugerencias, NO acepto solicitudes de amistad de personas que NO conozco, disculpen)

PM (Private Messaging/ Mensaje Privado): Jennifer1997 (les recomiendo esta opción, porque esto es lo que reviso más)

Bueno sin quitarles más tiempo, los avances: hoy Takuya.

_Rayos eso del juego y el baile fue tan vergonzoso, en verdad espero que Shiori no lo haya visto… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se ve tan triste?_

_(Shiori) no te preocupes por mi Takuya, estoy bien_

_(Takuya) Shiori yo… yo quiero decirte algo…_

_(Shiori) creo que ahora no es el momento ¡Cuidado!_

_(Takuya) ¿Pero qué…?_

_El próximo capítulo se titula: Mar enfurecido._

_Ahora es cuando el romance y la aventura digievolucionan._

Sayonara, merīkurisumasu soshite shin'nen'omedetō! (Adiós, ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!)


End file.
